Hermione's Later Years
by AMB3R
Summary: CHAPTER 17! Sequel to Hermione's Crush.. The Trio is 21! Herm and Harry are married... and Voldemort is regaining strength... and well just read and please review! ) Thanx! ) (((Started before 5th book)))
1. Chapter 1: Their Story Continues!

A/N – Hey Y'all! I'll get my next chapter for Hermione's Crush like soon… possible Friday, but I just felt like writing this chapter, hope y'all aren't mad! =) hehe this is a new story, almost like a sequel, but not.. you know? =) I may use a lot of references to Hermione's Crush… so lets just say it is a sequel, but Hermione's Crush is NOT done! =) hehe… so yea =) They are about 21 in this fanfic! =) AND FAVORITE AUTHOR'S AND STORIES ARE UP!! =) **hint, hint** – JK ;) I am just happy ;) =) they have been down soo long… =)

*Disclaimer* - All is owned by the Great JK Rowling! I am just using her wonderful characters and everything… but I do hope this is an original plot… *crosses fingers* =)

ENJOY!! =)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione curled up next to Harry and placed her arm across his chest. They had been married for about a month now. Watching his sleeping figure she smiled, they have been through a lot this past year, and she was glad that they finally had some peace. For the past few years they had been working hard to locate and kill Voldemort, though they have attempted many times they have not been able to. With all of their efforts Dumbledore and Harry have only gotten Voldemort to flee at a state like he was back in their 1st year.

She had almost lost Harry numerous times during the past couple of years, and she was now so glad to have him back and safe. Harry asked her to marry him during one of the times he came back from the attacks. He later told her that one of the main reasons he has survived as long as he has was because of her.

More memories came flooding back to her, Hermione shivered and wrapped herself closer to Harry, letting his deep breathing lure her into a deep sleep.

----------

"Herm, you awake? You need to get up"

"Hmm..?" Hermione said groggily. Harry laughed and kissed her.

"Come on, we have to go eat with Ron and Lavender." He said tickling her sides a little.

"Ugh… stop! What time is it?"

"Umm… about a quarter till noon." Harry said smiling.

"What?!?!!" Hermione said sitting up suddenly, "you didn't wake me up sooner? We have to be there in 15 minutes!"

Harry chuckled at this while she jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom.

"Harry!" Hermione said sternly, peeking out from behind the bathroom door, "I don't see anything funny about this."

"You would if you looked at the time."

Hermione looked at the clock that told her that it was 8 o'clock AM.

"Harry!" Hermione said shoving him on to the bed and landing on top of him. Harry grinned. 

"You are seriously impossible sometimes." Hermione said automatically which made Harry's grin widen with remembrance of their Hogwarts days.

Hermione groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate when you do that! I can never be mad at you!" Hermione said pouting. Harry laughed.

"And this is a bad thing?"

"Yes! I don't think you understand how hard I try to be mad at you!" Hermione said smiling"

"You really shouldn't try so hard…" Harry replied jokingly. Hermione leaned down and kissed him.

"You're right." And kissed him again.

Harry brought his arms around Hermione, pulling her down closer…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – I know that this is short…very, very, very SORRY!! *flinches* -- BUT!!! If I do continue this, it will get longer, and the chapters will get longer… and, and! =) lol -- IT WILL GET LONGER!! I just gotta go to bed… and I got Exams tomorrow… and… and… =) lol – hehe - OH just to let you know if you do read Hermione's Crush, the out comes here may be different from what is going to happen for these! =) lol it all depends on where that story goes, for NOW it is a sequel… but who knows about later… *muhahahahahaha!* =) lol


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione's Bday Dinner!

A/N – Hey! I am not sorry that this chapter came up late, because of the fact that I wasn't even going to have a 2nd chapter, =) – Hermione's Crush chapter 22 will becoming up before chapter 3 for this story, I am going to keep alternating till Hermione's Crush ends…. =) Hope you enjoy this chapter – Hey, it was longer! =) lol

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters or anything else, other than the plot =) And yes this is a sequel to the Harry Potter series, and to my other story – Hermione's Crush – =) okay? =) hehe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was standing in front of the bathroom mirror when Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked turning her around to face him.

"I look like a coconut." She replied stepping back to reveal a cinnamon dress robe her mother gave her for an early birthday gift.

"No you don't Hermione." Harry smiled.

"Yes I do."

"Then you are an extremely pretty coconut." He remarked grinning.

"Coconuts aren't pretty. They are big, round, fat. And just ugly."

"If that's what you think, then you are definitely not a coconut." Harry said turning Hermione around so she could see herself in the mirror. Hermione was quite petite and the robe hung gently around her slender form, hi-lighting her sparkling eyes; she was beautiful.

"I'm a coconut." Hermione said sighing. Harry burst out laughing.

"What? It's not funny!"

"Well a coconut is commonly known as a dumb person, and you are definitely NOT dumb, and you look nothing like a coconut and besides, if you are worried about not looking your best for Ron, he has seen you as a half cat. So I see no reason to be as critical of your looks when you look absolutely gorgeous."

Hermione smiled.

"There you go, smiling makes you look even prettier if that is possible, and I have never known you to be so concerned about your looks." 

"I suppose it is just because I want to look my best, I mean it is my Birthday dinner."

"What makes you say that?" Harry said grinning, "Your Birthday isn't till tomorrow!"

"You remembered!" Hermione exclaimed in mock surprise, "and anyway Ron and Lavender wont be in town tomorrow, and that is why we are eating lunch together today."

"Oh!"

"Come on lets go, it is now a quarter till 12."

"Herm, you KNOW Ron isn't going to be there 15 minutes early, and it only takes a second to apparate there."

"But we need to get a good table."

"We have reservations."

"Okay, but at 10 till I am leaving with or without you."

Harry leaned forward and kissed his wife gently and she wrapped her arms around his neck automatically and became lost in the embrace.

"Have I told you I loved you today?" he asked when their lips parted.

Hermione smiled but it faded when she looked at the clock.

"HARRY!"

"Huh?"

"It's 3 till 12! I told you I hate when you kiss me like that!"

"I thought that was just because you aren't mad at me anymore." Harry said with a smile.

"And that I lose track of time, Let's go."

"All Right, All Right."

And with that the Potters vanished with a pop

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, Hermione! Over here!" Ron called beckoning them over to the table where he and Lavender were sitting.

"Hey you guys, I hope you weren't waiting long." Hermione said hugging Lavender curtly and then tightly enveloping Ron in a friendly embrace and then Harry nodded at Lavender and ending up giving Ron a short hug.

"Actually…" Lavender began hastily.

"We just came a bit early, didn't want you to wait too long Herm." Ron finished flashing a glance at Lavender.

"How early Ron." 

"It is good to see you Ron, it's been awhile." Harry said. 

"Harry, you aren't gonna get him out of this one, How early?"

"Okay, just like 15 till 12… not that long." Ron said surrendering to the look Hermione was giving him.

The look that Hermione was giving Ron shifted to Harry instantly.

"What?" Harry said defensively

"When did I want to leave, Harry?"

"Umm... you did say something about 10 till?"

"Before that."

"Umm… sorry…my memory doesn't go back that far."

"15 minutes till 12, 15 till." Hermione groaned.

"Oh relax Herm, we really didn't have to wait long, and it did me good to be early for once."

Hermione laughed.

"Okay, I'm ready to order." Lavender said speaking up.

The trio all looked at her.

"Well, I'm not, too busy discussing a pointless matter." Harry commented.

"It was not pointless. But I wasn't able to look for anything either."

"Actually it was pointless… but I am ready, what else did I do for the long 15 minute wait." Ron chipped in.

Hermione and Harry both groaned.

"What? I understand why Hermione groaned, but I was helping you Harry."

"You said it was a long wait! And you brought it up again."

"It was not pointless! And you said it wasn't that long."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N – Sorry that they are getting sorta OOC, I am trying to make this time thing go away, but it just wont go, do you know how many times I tried to make it go bye-bye? It just keeps coming back… *sigh* - LOL – well back to the story….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just forget it!" Harry said, "Can we please just forget it?"

"Okay, I am starving anyway." Ron said

"Yea, and this is my birthday dinner." Hermione said smiling a little; it has been so long since the 3 of them were together.

"What makes you say it is your Birthday Dinner Herm?" Ron asked. Hermione plopped down in her chair while Harry and Ron exchanged laughs.

"Just kidding Herm!" Ron exclaimed, "I know your Birthday is tomorrow, and it is partly the reason we got together on this date…"

"If you three don't mind, I am hungry." Lavender spoke up, the trio had forgotten she was there.

"Yea, why don't we order first." Ron said.

"All right…" Harry said scanning over the menu.

-------------------------

After they ordered their food, the three friends started talking again."

"So… what was the other reason we got together on this date Ron?" Hermione asked taking a sip of water.

"Well… lavenderandiaregettingmarried." He mumbled.

"Really!?" Harry said deciphering Ron's mumble right away and dropping his glass.

"What?" Hermione asked obviously confused.

Ron cheeks turned nearly as red as his hair.

"That's great you guys! So when is it going to be?"

"Oh, in about a month." Lavender said speaking up.

"If you people don't mind, what in the world are you talking about?" Hermione asked

"When was this decided?" Harry continued, while they all ignored Hermione's requests to know what is going on, she was too busy trying to get them to tell her, than to listen and figure out what they were talking about.

"About a year ago…" Ron said, his face still bright red.

Hermione got up and left the table.

"And you didn't tell me?" Harry demanded playfully, "I am suppose to be your best friend!"

"Well, with all the fighting going on, and then your wedding coming up…" Ron began.

"Okay, okay I understand." Harry grinned, "Well that's great isn't Herm? That Ron and Lavender are finally getting hitched? Herm?"

"Where'd she go?" Ron asked.

"Did you see her leave Lavender?" Harry questioned concerned.

"Huh? Oh no, I was eating."

"I'm going to go look for her." Harry stated standing up.

"I'll help." Ron said and they left to find Hermione being faintly reminded of the time she ran away back in their 6th year. After the two wizards left only Lavender was left at the table helping her self to the trio's 'left overs'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Hope you liked that chapter!! =) Well I suppose I can do what I do with Hermione's Crush, THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!!! =)

**Anime** – Glad you like it! =) and you were my first reviewer of this story!!! Congratulations! =) lol well thank you for reviewing, and I do plan on continuing =) I am happy that people who read Hermione's Crush are reading this story too!

****

Rachel – You again!? =) hehe jk ;) =) – Hermione's Crush is way from being finished, it is only Christmas for them!! =) lol glad you like this story too =) I just felt like writing one with more fluff….. I dunno =)

****

Silvestria – Of COURSE Hr's Crush is not finished =) just one day instead of writing a Hr's Crush chapter, I decided to write a story that took place later in the lives of our favorite trio =) lol – THANK YOU!! First for the good luck on my exams, then 2ndly for Hr's Crush being the first on you fav. story list! =)

****

( ) - Not sure all what to say to you, you left no name, and all you put is more, well sure I'll add more…. But if you ever review again…. Please leave your name =) or not even YOUR name, just A name =) lol

****

Hermione1909 – Just KINDA good?????? =) lol jk, I will carry on =) thank you for reading this story and reviewing, same goes for my Hermione's Crush story =) This story will be exactly 20 chapters less then Hermione's Crush, or 19… cause when I get chapter 2 out for this I work on chapter 22 for Hr. Crush =)

****

Satans Litle Princess – hehe, short, sweet, and straight to the point =) I will write more, just give me time!!! That's all I ask for is time =) hehe, well thank you for reviewing glad you like it so far, even though it doesn't have much =)

****

JanusMelina - Hehe, yea I have to say this story can go anywhere right now =) hehe I love how you put 'keep going so we can see what it builds to' like the story builds itself, it does btw =) I don't have much control over my stories ;)

**Nabeeha** – Thank you =) glad you think my story is wonderful =) I hope you will still think that later on in this story =) yes, that means I am going to continue it for as long as it wants… lol =)

****

Rangerprincess - Hehe =) the rest of it will come out soon enough, just patience, you do know patience is a virtue ;) lol yes, I am still keen on saying that… ever since I saw the Mummy and the Mummy returns over and over again..

****

Phoebe1912 - THANK YOU! =) that is really sweet =) I just love it when people say that I am one of their favorite authors =) just so sweet, of course I will continue it =) thank you for brightening my day =)

****

Draco's Princess - Yea, I decided to write another story as well =) glad you like it so far! *grins* - Yay!! Another person who added me to their fav. Author's list, and Hr's crush to their fav. Stories list (haven't heard that in awhile…) Thanks a bunch! =) hehehe

****

Innus435 - Awwww… another sweet review =) glad you think this story is just great, and that you loved Hermione's Crush =) my two best stories…. I wouldn't read the other 2 if I were you… just strange.. though I think I may add more to my story "What I Always Wanted.." I was re-reading it.. and it actually wasn't bad… lol

****

Fire-enchantment - Hope you are liking this story almost as much as Hermione's Crush =) this one will most likely have more fluff in it…. But I am not sure, the story chooses =) you should know that if you read all my Author's notes for Hr's crush! =) lol

****

Warlock - Hehe, you said it was an interesting story, not much to it yet… if you think it is interesting so far… just wait till later in the story when stuff actually may begin to happen! =) hehehe =) =) muhahahahahahahahaha :-D

****

Mitie Mouse - eek!! A Harry/Ginny fan!! Lol – I am not openminded to slash either, or anything really… I dunno… I used to be, but now I am pretty much stuck to H/Hr, and Ron still has a more open thing going, and same with Ginny though I like R/L and D/G right now =) – Well I am glad you still like H/Hr =) and hope you liked Hermione's Crush, I vaguely remember you reviewing…. 

****

Sailor-bcup - Hehe, you are WAY to nice to me =) saying I am the greatest writer ever =) though the compliment is greatly appreciated… still =) I am not THAT good, am I? ;) *grins*

****

Lady of the Dragons - Hey, I like your name =) hehe, The puppy dog eyes don't always mean there will be a chapter soon, but it does help ;) =) lol, glad you like my other story also! =) =)

****

Flamegaruru - Okay, your name has always interested me… I might get it if garuru means something… hehe… but I don't know what =) well I gotta agree – H/Hr Forever!!!!! =) *grins*

****

DivaStar - Its not that matter of typing faster =) I gotta get ideas! =) lol, well glad you like it so far =) and we'll see about Herm getting pregnant.. I'm not sure……… =) hehe but thanks for the idea!! =) I love getting ideas ;) *hint,hint* lol! =)

****

Dana Dancer - Awwww… another review straight to the point, I am assuming you liked it since you want me to go on =) hehe, well I will, soon enough =) lol well thank you for the review! =) greatly appreciated ;) =)

****

Harry's Hermione721 - I hope you aren't the only reviewer I get! =) lol… I think you shouldn't be so in love with a story ;) jk!!! The more in love the better! =) lol, glad you think it is so great =) I love getting reviews that show such a likeness of my stories!!!! =) *grins*

A/N – Well that's it!! =) 21 reviews!!!!!! Thanks!! And for all of y'all who r/r Hr's Crush, I now have 439 reviews!!! THANKS for that also! =) I need to write chapter 22 soon ;) =) I'll get to work on that soon =)


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione Found, Bday Dinner ...

A/N – Yea, I know this chapter took awhile, and Chapter 23 for Hr's Crush, WILL BE OUT TOMORROW!! Okay? The 15th, not sure what time exactly, but'll it get out… and Thanks!! 42 Reviews!!! =) - - I only had 25 from chapters 1 and 2 of Hr's Crush… but hey, that was only gotten in 48 hrs…. not 27 days!! *sigh* lol =)

Disclaimer – Though I wish I owned all of this, I don't, JK Rowling does, and all of y'all should know THAT =) lol, all I own… is this… poor… developing plot =( lol

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Herm!" Ron called to Hermione after spotting her sitting by the fountain, off to the side of the restaurant. She turned her body away from him not wanting to talk right now, but she heard his footsteps stop right next to her.

"Herm, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." She responded turning to face him.

"Something is wrong."

"Well even if there is, why should you care?"

"Herm! You are still one of my best friends! And if something is wrong, I think I can tell, and I do care Herm."

"Its really nothing, I feel stupid for running off there… lets just go back."

"Not until" He began after she stood up and he sat her back down, "you tell me what is wrong."

"Where is Harry?"

"He is still looking for you."

"Oh. Well we better go tell him that you found me,"

"Well fine, if you don't want to talk, you don't have to, but remember I am still your friend, just because you are my best friends wife, doesn't mean you still aren't my other best friend. I've known you just as long as him."

Hermione smiled and gave him a small hug, "Thanks Ron."

"Sure no problem, but like you said lets go find Harry."

---------------

"Herm, Ron! There you guys are!" Harry called towards his two best friends. **(A/N – Yes your wife can still be your best friend, actually she should be =) *grins*)**

"Hey Harry!" Ron greeted jogging towards him.

"Where'd you find her?"

"By the fountains." Ron said then mumbled something to Harry about maybe he could get more information from her about why she ran off. Harry nodded but shrugged. He was not sure how to get her to talk, unless she just felt like opening up.

Hermione was still walking towards them slowly, looking at the ground, as if she was in deep thought. Ron announced loudly enough so she could hear that he was going to go see what Lavender was doing and then walked off towards their table.

Harry approached Hermione, taking her hands in his. Hermione looked up and smiled a little.

"Come on" Harry said softly, and Hermione nodded letting Harry lead her somewhere out of the racket of the restaurant. Harry stopped near the fountains since it was very quiet around there, probably the reason Hermione ran to it.

"Herm…" Harry began, but Hermione slowly wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. Harry gently encircled Hermione with a strong embrace while started rocking her slightly.

After a little while Hermione looked up at Harry and stepped back wiping her eyes.

"Herm, what's wrong?" Harry asked finally while sitting down on the rim of the fountain.

"It's really nothing."

"You were crying, and you got up and left during the middle of our conversation… do you not want Ron and Lavender to get married or something?"

"They are getting married!?" Hermione exclaimed plopping down next to Harry.

"Umm… yea" Harry said with a raised eyebrow, "in a month…"

"I feel so stupid."

"Why Herm?"

"Cause I didn't know that is what you were talking about."

"Is that why you were crying?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Because… I don't know, when you get mad, don't you ever think of things that made you really upset when you were younger?"

"Err… yea sometimes…"

"Well that's all, so lets forget about it."

"Okay Herm, well lets go at least clear this up with Ron and Lavender…"

"Yea, I don't want Lavender to think that just because of what happened during Hogwarts I don't want her and Ron together…"

"You sure you are okay?" Harry asked concerned.

"Harry," Hermione said placing her arms around his neck, "I'm fine, now lets just go see Ron and Lavender, after all, I haven't said Congratulations to them!"

"Okay." Harry resigned giving her a light kiss, "lets go."

Hermione smiled and took Harry's hand and hers and led the way back to their table to find Lavender and Ron arguing.

"She was just a little upset that's all!"

"She didn't have to just LEAVE, I told you, she doesn't want us together."

"Lavender! Don't say that, she probably didn't even know we were getting married, no one made it very clear."

"Harry understood."

"Harry has a knack of understanding mumbles."

"Still, ever since I went out with Harry, and because he still likes me better than her, doesn't mean she has to get all jealous."

"If that was the case, then HARRY would've been the one to leave, cause he would've been jealous of me."

"Well he isn't here is he."

"He is talking to his _wife_"

"So? That doesn't matter, I know that Hermione doesn't want us together!"

"Lavender, that's, that's… ugh, if you are so unhappy about all of this, why don't you just leave? I still am here to celebrate Hermione's birthday tomorrow."

"Fine." And with that Lavender vanished with a pop.

---------------

"Ron…" Hermione began.

"Oh, Herm…" Ron said looking up his face going pale, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, Ron, I want you two together, I didn't mean to break you up."

"It's fine Herm, if I had to choose being with her over being friends with you and Harry, I would choose you guys in a heartbeat."

"But Ron…"

"No buts Hermione, and if I do recall, it is someone's birthday tomorrow."

Hermione grinned and began, "But if…" when Ron interrupted her. "I never gave you your present now did I?"

"Ron, you didn't have to…"

"Here!" He said tossing it to her.

It was a small package that had written 'To: HermFrom: Ron'

"Oh, it's from Lavender also…"

When Hermione opened the package, it revealed a small silver locket on a silver chain.

"Ron, it's beautiful!"

"Open it."

Hermione opened the locket carefully, and put a hand to her mouth. Her eyes were starting to water and she threw her arms around Ron's neck.

"Thank you sooo much. Ever since… they died… and everything was burned! How did you?"

"At the Kings Cross station, after 6th year. Remember? It was at my house… I just found it when I was cleaning out my room to move in with Lavender."

She had dropped the locket on the ground, and Harry picked it up and opened it. Inside was a picture of her and Her parents on one side, and a picture of them three during their 6th year joking around in front of the camera on the other. Everyone was happy then, Hermione was in the middle of them laughing, and Ron and Harry, who had just had a big fight couldn't help but smile. And her parents, who died during their seventh year because of a plane accident on their way to America for a Dentist Convention, each had a hand on their daughter's shoulder and were smiling and waving at the camera.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – THAT'S IT!! There isn't anymore, actually there is, but that is the next chapter =) lol… well once again I want to thank all of y'all who reviewed….

****

Satans Little Princess – Thanks for the review! =) glad you liked it, sorry about it being sorta late (Great… now I am starting to apologize… *sigh*) =) and there will be more as fast as I can get it out!

****

NAPPA - Aww.. you are really sweet =) expecially the long list of very nice words that you used to discribe my fic, don't worry, your vocabulary is bigger than mine ;) lol, and I want to write more fics, I just want to make them long and don't have many ideas =( *sigh* Well thanks for the lovely Review! =)

****

Mitie Mouse – You are H/Hr, lol just succumb to it! =) lol jk ;) you can be whatever you want =) yea Herm is upset, and Lavender and them are still sorta on hassled territory… so… yea =) the don't like each other very much, especially Lavender and Hermione.

****

Hermione Megami Potter - Yea, it is sorta funny that there is already a sequel to it, even though Hr's Crush isn't finished, oh well =) I wanted to write them older, and hilarious umm… convo you and Ron had there.. lol =)

****

Hermioneharry4ever - Yea, it was sorta funny that they annoyed her, but sad too =) lol and so Lavender is a pig… hehehehe… I still don't like her too much because of the part I made her play in Hr's crush, I used to like her… -- and you can never write too long of a review =) – and Hr's Crush is unfinished, Lavender may go back to being evil…. You never know…. Muhahahahaha =)

****

Anime - Yea, she got upset =) lol, glad you think it is getting interesting, that is a relief =) lol, well thanks for the review!

****

Amy potter - for the LAST TIME – HERMIONE'S CRUSH IS NOT FINISHED!! IT IS FAR FROM IT =) and it is NOT going to be R/Hr, I could never write that! They are friends nothing else… Hermione left cause they wouldn't tell her what they were talking about since she didn't her what Ron said. =) lol

****

The-Dream-Team - Awww… thanks – you're sweet =)… that's cool that your are Hermione.. Hermione is my favorite character (notice the main character mainly in my stories, and hence the titles) lol =) well thanks!!

****

DivaStar - LOL – I wish it were that easy, just get ideas faster, I would if I could.. and also I don't have as much time to write anymore =(

****

Chrissie - Yea, Herm and Harry are married, and Ron mumbled it, so she didn't understand it, but Harry since he is used to mumbling and stuff, cause he does it, and well just cause I wanted it to be that way.. lol =)

****

Rachel J.A - Thanks =) glad you think it is really good so far =) hope you still think that after this chapter…. *crosses fingers*

****

Draco's Princess - No, Hermione didn't get kidnapped, I was going to make that happen, so you weren't way off target, but I felt bad, cause I wanted to add more H/Hr fluff, so that couldn't happen if they were apart… and remember, Next chapter will be her b-day, so there should be lots more fluff, we shall see…

****

Sugar_n_spice - I dunno… Ron nor Lavender has told anyone if she is pregnant, personally I was thinking that, but I am not sure =) lol – we'll see what happens =)

****

Allison Struthers - Remember, Draco and Lavender didn't want to be prearranged, and in my later chapters they were sorta not doing what their parents wanted… so….. =)

****

Dreamgrl99 - Yay! I have one person at least who will keep reading and reviewing only if I write more… I guess that is the catch… huh? ;) lol jk

****

Madeline Weasley - hehe, I don't really know what all is happening, hopefully I will become more sure later… usually I do =) lol… well thanks for the review! =)

****

HERMIONE ELIZABETH POTTER - jeez, sorry it takes time to get chapters up anymore, I used to get them up everyday, but soo much is going on in my life right now, and plus all the homework I get since it is like the middle of the year, I don't have much time anymore… I was almost thinking about just ending both stories. But I decided not to. *sigh*

****

Angelwenh - Hermione was going to go get herself kidnapped, but hey, I like her too much, and also I wanted her and Harry to have more fluff, ya know? =)

****

Flamegaruru - I thought garuru was Japanese, just didn't know the meaning, thank you! lol I've been wondering that for quite some time now =) interesting name… growling flame….. =) hehe, well its creative!! =) and glad you still like my stories *is shocked* jk, you have been reading them for awhile now.. haven't you? =)

****

Lolo - Chapter 3 was written percisely January 11th… and then finished January 14th…. Hehe, well now it is coming up! =) *grins*

****

Rangerprincess - Thank You!!!! Ron, Harry and ESPECIALLY Lavender need to be given a good whack on the head… oh you know how I told you I was gonna try to get out both chapters today? 23 and 3, I can't get 23 out today… too much homework, it'll come out tomorrow though!

A/N – Well that's it, Chapter 4 should come out before this weekend, or during the weekend… =) and Chapter 23 for Hr's Crush – Tomorrow…


	4. Chapter 4: Hermione's actual Bday!

A/N – YAY!! Chapter 4!! This one is longer than most =) *grins* be happy! =) lol – and I am going to start posting a chapter every Saturday at like 4pm Central… one for each story =) so check around then for the latest installment!! =) LOL

Disclaimer – I do not own any of these characters… I do not own anything except the plot, for it is all owned by the wonderful JK Rowling!

****

A BIG THANKS TO – RANGERPRINCESS, HERMIONE ANGEL, and VERYWILDWITCH for helping me think of the gifts that Harry gave Hermione =) 

And a Nice thanks to** E. C. R. Potter** for reminding me that '_mobiliarbus'_ means move just trees… so I replaced that with '_mobilipatella'_ which means move dish, plate, platter… something a long those lines! =) hehehe

And a Wonderful Thanks to **Flamegaruru** for correcting my spelling of dissaparate – I wasn't sure how to spell it, and didn't wanna look it up! =) hehe, thanks!! – its 2 s's not 1 right? =) lol

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Herm… time to get up!" Harry said kissing her lightly.

"Huh? What time is it?"

"9"

"Harry, what's that?" Hermione said looking over at the table next to her.

"Breakfast."

"Harry, you didn't?" she asked sitting up propping some pillows behind her.

"Of course I did!" he exclaimed kissing her on the mouth and placing the tray on her lap.

Hermione looked at the food on her lap… the toast was burnt, the pancakes looked a little black, but the bacon looked crisp and good. Hermione looked and smiled at Harry who was now sitting on the bed next to her.

"Ok, so I'm not a cook, why don't we go out for breakfast?"

"No Harry… it looks great!" She remarked taking a bite of the pancakes.

"Herm, you don't have to lie to me."

"Its not about how it tastes… it's the thought behind it, and the bacon is really good!"

"That's only because I was usually forced to cook bacon for Dudley.  
Harry said leaning back against the bed and remembering the last of Dudley's birthdays right before he found out he was a wizard.

Hermione mumbled _'Mobilipatella'_ which moved the tray back to the table.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered wrapping her arms around him.

"Hmmm?"

"You okay? You grew awfully quiet…"

"I was just remembering the Dursleys… its not that I miss them, but they were my only family left…"

"I know…" Hermione sighed laying her head on his chest.

"I feel like it was my fault." Harry admitted wrapping his arms around her.

"It wasn't Harry! Don't think that!" Hermione exclaimed lifting her head to look at him.

"Well… it is my fault they died last year, they would not have been killed by Voldemort if it weren't for him thinking I was with them on vacation… They didn't have to take me in"

"Harry," Hermione said sitting up completely, "It is not your fault, its Voldemort's."

"Yea, but they wouldn't of been chasing them if it weren't for me… if I never did survive, then maybe all these innocent people wouldn't of died."

"If you had of died, then Voldemort might have already taken over the world! I'm glad you didn't die back when you were one." Hermione said solemnly

Harry sighed, "I still wish they hadn't of died, even if they were rude to me, no one deserves to die just because of that."

Hermione pulled Harry up into a siting position and enveloped him in a hug. Pulling back, he gave her a small lopsided smile and Hermione leaned forward kissing Harry on the lips. Harry wrapped his arms around her increasing the passion of the kiss.

Hermione pulled back and grinned at Harry. 

"Happy Birthday Herm!"

"Thanks Harry," she said giving him a kiss.

"Time for your present…"

"Harry, the breakfast was surely enough!"

Harry cocked an eyebrow at her, "Right…"

Harry summoned the present and gave it to her, in which she opened slowly.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, "Its beautiful."

Harry grinned and clipped the diamond bracelet around her wrist. Hermione hugged him with such force that he fell over on to his back on the bed. 

"Glad you like it," Harry said laughing, Hermione was sitting on top of him, straddling him. 

"I do! Thank you!" she said leaning over to kiss him. Harry grinned.

"Well, I have something else for you, but that'll wait for later."

Hermione looked at him skeptically, "what is it?" she asked tickling him in the ribs. 

Harry being at a complete disadvantage, was barely able to gasp out, "I can't breathe!"

Hermione laughed and climbed off of him. Harry took this opportunity to pin her down. Hermione started giggling until Harry kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N – We're just gonna skip that nice little get together… leave them two alone… let's just say its… an hr later =) Now back with the story =)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione rested her head on Harry's bare shoulder and sighed, she loved having him with her, and she couldn't stand that he was going back to being an Auror tomorrow.

"Hermione, you okay?"

"Yea," she said then shivered slightly, trying to make the thought of him leaving go away. Mistaking her shiver for being cold Harry pulled the comforter up around them more and hugged her tighter. Hermione grinned at him and Harry felt her melt into his arms. He smiled wishing he didn't have to leave tomorrow.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

Hermione smiled, "I love you too"

"You want to go on a walk in the park?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Sure" Harry said with a smile, and he pulled on his t-shirt and climbed out of bed.

"Come on, let's go." Harry grabbed Hermione's hands and pulled her out of bed.

"Harry! I'm still in my pajama's!"

"Ok, go change then" he remarked laughing.

---------------

A couple of minutes later Hermione came out in a pair of jeans with a white tank top on and a jean jacket, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

"Okay, lets go." She said walking into the room. Harry smiled and took her hand and they went outside.

"It's so beautiful here…" Hermione said in awe. There was a huge pond surrounding by miles of grassland and a couple of clutters of trees. It was a gorgeous September afternoon. Harry and Hermione walked hand and hand around the Lake, it reminded them somewhat of the lake back at Hogwarts. So many things happened at that lake… good and bad. Hermione stopped and sat down on the edge and looked out over it.

"I miss Hogwarts too." Harry said sitting down next to her.

"How'd you know I was thinking that?"

"I know you Herm, and the look you get when you are remembering something."

"It was so hard leaving that place, it felt like home to me, though… I always did love going home to see my parents, but Hogwarts was where you were, Ron, all my friends and our enemies, where our lives were."

"Yea, I know what you mean." Harry said with a sigh, and placed his arm around her shoulders, "None of us wanted to go"

"That was probably one of the hardest things for me to do…" Hermione admitted.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Potter and the Mudblood," came a drawling voice from behind them.

"Hey Malfoy," Harry said cheerfully with out even looking up. Hermione on the other hand got up and gave him a hug.

"It's been such a long time!" she exclaimed.

"Yea, so what have you two been up to?"

"Well you know we got married about a month ago…" Harry said standing up.

"Yea, sorry about not attending, had… some… matters to deal with Father…"

"I'm really sorry about that Malfoy…" Hermione said sympathetically, Malfoy had the unpleasant job of making sure his father was killed.

"Yea, but I guess he deserved it, I mean… not like I ever knew the man."

"So, how are you and Gin doing?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"We're doing good," Ginny said coming up from behind Draco.

"Ginny!" Hermione said giving her friend a hug.

"Hey Gin!" Harry said and she threw her arms around him.

"Its been a long time Harry, I thought you were going to go and get yourself killed since the last time I saw you!"

"Hey, that was after we got married, and you told us about Draco and you… when Ron blew his top." Harry said grinning with remembrance.

"You weren't to thrilled either,"

"Yea, but then Hermione pointed out that he did help us get Voldemort to where he was now… so I guess it wasn't all that bad."

"You did hear that Ron and Lavender are planning their wedding didn't you?" Ginny asked.

"Yea, came up yesterday." Harry commented.

Hermione bit her lip.

"Oh that reminds me Hermione!" Ginny said, "Happy Birthday! And we got you a present!"

"Thanks Ginny! Draco!" she said giving them hugs in turn.

"Open it." Ginny urged.

She opened the box to find a beautiful silk blue dress robe with small white rose prints around it.

"Its lovely you guys! Thanks so much!"

"Hey, not to ruin the moment, but I promised Lavender I'd help her with the plans, cause Ron isn't being much help." Ginny replied smiling.

Hermione looked a little hurt that she wasn't included, but only Harry noticed.

"Well, its okay, thanks for the gift!" Hermione replied trying to hide how she felt.

"Sure, its no problem!"

"I would love to stay with you gu…" Draco started but stopped when Ginny glared at him.

"Ok, ok, lets go." He said and vanished.

"Bye you guys!" Ginny said waving and then she too vanished with a pop.

"Herm, you okay?"

"Yea, it's just… Lavender really doesn't like me does she…"

"It's not that… just…"

"She doesn't."

"Well… do you really like her that much?"

"I want to, I really do… its just she doesn't like me."

"Hey, come on, let's go home… I have made dinner reservations at 6... it's now 4:30…"

"Okay, lets go…"

And they both popped into thin air.

-----------------------------------------------------------

After they got situated at the restaurant…

"Hermione you really do look beautiful tonight." Harry said looking across the table at his wife.

"Thank You!" she said smiling. She was wearing the new dress robe that Ginny and Draco gave her and had the bracelet Harry gave her on her wrist and around her neck was the locket that Ron gave her.

"This place is gorgeous Harry!" she said looking around. There was a small waterfall behind them surrounded by a small pond. They were eating by candlelight and there was a bouquet of White Roses in the vase in front of them.

Harry smiled.

"This has seriously been my best birthday ever! Last year I remember being so scared that you were dead… cause there was no word from you, and Dumbledore had no idea where you were." Hermione eyes began to water from the memory and Harry reached out and held her hand.

"Its okay Herm… I'm here now…" he said soothingly.

Hermione smiled up at him, "I'm glad"

"Want to dance?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded.

Harry held her close while they were dancing because he felt her start to cry again.

"Whats wrong Herm?

"I just don't want you to go away tomorrow…"

"Well you are going to be back in school dealing with all sorts of students tomorrow, you are the new transfiguration teacher ever since McGonagall…"

"I know…," she pressed her face onto Harry's shoulder, "ever since she died."

"And the students really don't like me, especially the older ones. Since I am not too much older than they are."

"Herm, its okay, Dumbledore picked you for the job cause he knew you could do it, you'll get the hang of it soon enough."

"It's hard when I'm worrying about you."

"Hermione…" Harry said soothingly, "I'm going to be okay."

"I must look a mess," Hermione said laughing slightly and wiping her eyes, "Can we head back now?"

"Course we can Herm." Harry replied gently.

With that the two disappeared with a pop.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Harry… Hermione said after she dressed into her night gown, "I just realized something, we never paid for the meal."

"It was already paid for, that's why we were able to dissaparate

, you know they have spells there they won't let you dissaparate without paying!" Harry said sitting down on their bed.

"Yea, I suppose…"

"Oh, Herm, I almost forgot!" Harry said opening a drawer next to their bed.

"What?"

"Your birthday present!"

Hermione smiled when he handed her a flat package.

"Bet you can't guess what it is…"

"I know two ways I can find out…"

"Using any spell is cheating…" Harry said grinning.

"Well then, I'm not a good guesser…"

Harry laughed jokingly, "guess without your magic you wouldn't be much."

"Ha, Ha."

"Okay, Okay, open it!"

Hermione ripped open the present, and when she saw it her eyes started to fill up with tears. There in front of her was a moving picture of her and Harry on their wedding day, and it was morphed so that you could see both of their parents in the clouds looking over them on their wedding day. When she looked up she saw that Harry's eyes were a little watery as well.

"They're happy up there together..." Harry whispered.

Hermione nodded, "yea they are, they really are."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – I thought that ending was sad personally =( =( ……. Well Thank you to all who reviewed!! =)

****

E. C. R. Potter - I dunno what is going to happen to Ron and Lavender, they may break up, but if they do, I think they'll get back together =) and I am thinking of making Hermione pregnant… maybe =)

****

Bunny Lee - Yea, I was thinking about making Hermione pregnant, but I am not sure for certain =) but thanks for the suggestion…… =)

****

Sailor-bcup - I wish I were good enough to write and publish a book! Lol, but thanks for the opinion, I'm glad someone thinks I'm good enough =)

****

Satans Little Princess - YAY!!! Glad you love it!! =) – it's a load off my mind ;) =) lol

****

Chrissie - I didn't tell y'all that Hermione's Parents died cause I didn't know till I wrote it, and I now just killed 5 more people.. so who knows who else might've been killed! Lol – please do send me some of your work! =)

****

Hermione elizabeth potter - hehe, *feels special* my fic is one of the first you check!!!! Lol, don't worry, I'm not gonna stop writing this anytime soon ;) =)

****

Anime - I know =( its sad that Hermione's parents died, I don't know what came over me! =( =(

****

Andros - hehe, glad you like this one better, cause I tend to have fun writing this one more… but it always changes.. so I dunno *shrugs* =)

****

Amy potter - Thanks =) I think Ron and Lavender will get back together… we'll see =) hehehe =) – most likely =)

****

Rangerprincess - Ok! Ok! You're my favoritist reviewer, just stop choking me!!!! Lol, sorry abut killing Hermione's parents… =( =(

****

Draco's princess - Yea, I had to restrain myself from making her be kidnapped =) lol just had to have some fluff in there =) hehehehe =) =)

****

Daleia - Yay!! – glad you found a new fic, especially since it is mine!!! =) lol muhahahahhaahha ;) =)

****

Dreamgrl99 - yea… I thought that would be sad also….. Hermione is probably most like me also =) that is probably why she is my favorite character as well =) hehehehehe

****

Flamegaruru - hehe, love how you used 'ickle Ronneikins' =) *grins* Yea, poor Ron, he is sorta caught in the middle of Hermione's and Lavender's fight thing…

****

Dana Dancer - Thank you!! =) and yea, I will go on, just need time =) hehe, yup, time is all I ask for!!! =)

****

Madeline Weasley - Thanks!! =) hehe I will keep it up… and you! lol tell me when you get out anymore stories! There aren't many Mulan ones anymore =( =(

****

MioneAngel - Yea, I think that you and your spouse should be best friends… (I think you know that! Lol dunno why I repeated that) -- thanks =) for everything you said basically!!! =) hehe

****

Hermione - EEK!! I don't wanna kill you!!! =) lol, thank you, glad you like it!, just don't get killed over it ;) =) hehehe jk

****

Jacks - Thank you!! your are very nice, glad you like it, and thank you soooo much for you wonderful review =) lol


	5. Chapter 5: Harry and Hermione go back t...

A/N – YAY!! CHAPTER 5 IS HERE!! – I know it is sorta late.. didn't come out at 4pm like I said.. its 5pm… and Hr's Crush will be out soon, its done, just have to respond to some reviews! =)

Disclaimer – I do not own any of this… except the lovely plot!! – All is owned by JK Rowling!! =) =) – but I do own Tim **(Updated:** **June 24, 2002 – Decided Tim would be better than Tom… Tom is like Tom Marvolo Riddle…)**…. LOL… even though he really isn't in the story…. Yet ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 5!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione groaned rolling over in bed. She sat up and looked over to see that Harry wasn't in bed anymore. She vaguely remembered him waking her up to say good bye to her. Frowning slightly, she switched her thoughts over to school.

"Well at least I'm 21 now, maybe the 7th years will realize I'm not just 3 years older than them anymore!" Hermione laughed, "yea right"

Sometimes Hermione couldn't believe Dumbledore, he hired her when she was 20 making her the Transfiguration Teacher and head of the Gryffindor house. The only job he didn't give her that McGonagall had was being Deputy Headmistress. Snape was now the Deputy Headmaster, which always makes her, Ron, and Harry laugh.

Looking at the alarm clock it was now 5am in the morning, Harry must of left at like 3am or earlier. Hermione had to be at Hogwarts at 7, then she would be living there for awhile, since that is what all teachers did.

Rolling out of bed Hermione got ready to go, most of her stuff was already at Hogwarts. So just taking a shower, and packing a few items, she was already to go.

------------

Hermione appeared in a midst of trees not to far from the Hogsmeade Station. (A/N - Not sure if you can apparate in Hogsmeade, So she apparated like off in the outskirts where you can for sure! Lol) She couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts, she loved it so much, but it just wasn't the same without Harry and Ron.

When she got to the Hogsmeade station there was a carriage that she assumed was pulled by an invisible horse, like they took back when they were in school. She smiled vaguely remembering the first time Harry and Ron rode in one, being so scared Harry would faint again.

-------------

When she reached Hogwarts, Dumbledore greeted her at the entrance.

"Mrs. Potter! You're early. Did Harry leave safely this morning?"

Hermione bit her lip, "Yes Professor, I think he did, I wasn't fully awake."

"Well, why don't you go get something to eat, the House Elves just finished fixing breakfast. Its good to have you back Hermione, Sirius isn't the best of a Transfiguration teacher."

Hermione smiled and said excitedly, "Sirius is teaching here now? For how long?"

"Yes him and Remus. They started just after you took your week break."

"Remus was allowed to teach again? But what about all the parents knowing he is a werewolf?"

"Everyone has taken on a new light since he helped get Voldemort to where he is now."

Hermione flinched, not because he said Voldemort, but Harry is back to looking for him.

"Alas, I must be off, I hope you will be settled in nicely?"

"I will Professor."

Hermione watched him walk off then turned to head to the Great Hall.

----------------

"Sirius! Remus!" Hermione called running up to them at the teacher's table, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from the students and other faculty. She hadn't seen them since her and Harry's wedding; Sirius had walked her down the aisle.

Sirius had just stood up when Hermione threw her arms around him.

I missed you two so much!" Hermione said after hugging them both.

"Really? It was hard to notice." Sirius said jokingly.

Hermione smiled.

"So how are you and Harry doing?" Remus asked after the three sat down.

"We're doing good I guess."

"You guess?" Sirius questioned helping himself to more bacon.

"No, its just I am not going to see him much anymore…" She said solemnly, while placing 2 pancakes on her plate.

They both nodded with some understanding.

"So, what classes are you guys teaching?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was teaching transfiguration… but someone, who shall remain anonymous took over that" Sirius began

"Hey, I was teaching it first!" Hermione said laughing.

"Right, well anyway, I'm now teaching 'A History of Magic'" Sirius said sounding professional.

"What happen to Bins?"

"He got fed up with the job, He is now just a resident ghost of Hogwarts.

Hermione laughed and turned to Remus "And I guess you are the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Yep."

"That's good, you were my favorite one!"

Remus beamed. Hermione knew if she said that in the presence of Harry or Ron, they would've made a joke about Lockhart. Hermione sighed silently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

"Mr. Potter, Its about time you came back." Moody said turning around in his chair. (A/N – He isn't retired anymore, he came back... okay?? lol)

"Yea, so, what information do you have on where Voldemort is?"

"Not much, we have had some information on that he is near Bristol, but that is not for certain."

"What is anymore?"

"Hermione is safe, isn't she?" Moody asked ignoring Harry's sarcastic remark.

"Yea, she is a teacher at Hogwarts,"

"Then she certainly is with Dumbledore there."

"You don't think that Voldemort will…"

"Yes, he may try to accommodate your wife, as bait for you."

Harry frowned, he didn't want to put Hermione in danger.

"But she is as safe as she will be, Dumbledore, Lupin, and Black are all there to help her in anyway if needed.

"Remus and Sirius are there?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, they are now teachers there."

"Can I go see them?"

"You were gone from work for a week, and before that like 2 weeks, you haven't been here very much, we need you."

"I know, but I haven't seen Remus and Sirius since August."

"Its only September 20th… that wasn't that long ago."

"I didn't get to spend much time with them."

Moody sighed.

"It won't be for long, just a couple of days, or even just a day."

"You can go up Saturday. But just for that day."

"Thank you."

"For now can you go down to Tim **(Changed 06/24/02 – lol)**, and give him this message?"

"Sure."

Moody handed him a note and Harry was off on his way.

Harry hated playing messenger, everyone knew he was probably the only one who could finish Voldemort off, but since he is the youngest on the staff, they make him do errands. It didn't make much sense.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – I know that was short, but hey, last one was long! =) hehe, sorry that this didn't come out exactly when I said, I just didn't have much time to write on it, that should be different next time =) – Thanks to all of y'all who reviewed!

Rangerprincess - Sorry!! Didn't mean to make them die! =) *feels bad* Yea, I love H/H fics also! (really?) lol.. Yea… "favorite" review…. Heh… =) I loved the second gift… =)

Anime - Yea, I liked the Ginny/ Draco part thing too… just sorta ties in some what, what will happen… and I don't know why I was killing everyone off in the past two chapters… *sigh*

Sailor-bcup - Thanks =) Yea, I know what you mean by a Happy kind of sad… =) I liked the ending of that chapter… and thanks =) glad you still think I could be published, but, I doubt it =) hehe

E. C. R. Potter - Yes, that chapter was very fluffy, and this one was very not =) lol, and thanks for telling me that, cause I did change it =) didn't realized that she used mobiliarbus and mobilicorpus… makes sense now =)

Bookworm4ever - Awwww!!!! You are very, very, very sweet! =) =) hehe, Thank you SOOOOOO much for that review, brightened my day! =) hehe

Drao's princess - Yea, that's about right, glad that Hermione is ok, but…. Lavender and her still haven't well… patch things up… =)

Dana Dancer - I want to read your stories, but I haven't had much time, I'll try to get around to it! =) hehe, I know, I still don't know how I obtained so many reviews! Lol

Daya - Yea… that chapter was really sweet!! =) =) =) =) I had fun writing it, unlike this one….

Flamegaruru - Oh thanks for telling me how to spell Dissaparate.. but isn't it Disapparate? Two p's and one s? not two s's and one p? *shugs* not worth changing again! =) I loved Chapter 4, but this chapter… erm..

Kittyluver87 - Hey, you reviewed the 22nd… 26th was just 4 days away! Lol that's not that long of a wait… now is it? =) but now you gotta wait a week! Muhahahahha =) – and yes, I love your long review, thank you! =)

Ashkickerchic - Its okay, I was skiming through some of my chapters of Hr's crush and I saw you were my 100th review, then I was thinking about where you went, and then I saw this review… hehe =)

Hermione Megami Potter - Yes, I love y'all talk, you are evil!! Lol, hurting Ron and Harry like that!! =( =( -- but its okay that you were too busy to review (I understand)

Phoebe1912 - Hehe =) glad you love this story as well!! And here is chapter 5, just need to finish responding and post it! =)

HermioneAngel - Oh my… yes.. glad you got that outta you =) hehe – it's Hermione's Crush (the 'other' one) hehe… Yay!! I'm glad Kiki is home now!!! That's great!! =) =)

Noodlejelly - I would NEVER EVER IN A MILLION YEARS split Hermione and Harry up! =) hehe, don't worry! Hehe – I made a lot of people hate Lavender I think.. lol – and I don't know why I killed so many innocent people.. lol

Dreamgrl99 - Yea =) he was very sweet!! – Yea, Voldemort did a lot of killing during their 7th year…. – and I know.. EVERYONE wants Hermione to be pregnant! 

Band-flag-nerd - I'll continue.. hehe I will =) just give me time!!! =) that's all I ask for… is time.. – and patience!! Lol

Bunny Lee - Yes, I know EVERYONE wants her pregnant, jeez, poor Hermione! Lol – I'm thinking about it! =)

Lolo - Thanks!!! Glad you like it!!!!! =) or love it!! (that's better ;)) lol… I'm not that good.. lol =) but thanks!

Chrissie - I know, I know.. I'm, just full of surprises!! Lol, and if I tell you… then you wouldn't be surprised!!! =) =) *grins* lol… muhahahahahahaha…. =)


	6. Chapter 6: Hermione's work, Its hard t...

A/N – I KNOW!! I KNOW!! It's late!! Sorry!! =) well hope you enjoy it anyways!! The next chapter will still be up Sat… I hope =)

Disclaimer – I own nothing except the still slowly developing plot! All else is owned by the wonderful JK Rowling! =) hehe

THANK YOU TO **CLARA**!!!!! You were my 100th reviewer!! WTG!! =) this Chapter is dedicated to you! ;) hehe THANKS!! =)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 6!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sighed as she opened the door to her first class, Sirius and Remus had been very sweet, and she had fun catching up with them. Now, though, she had to face the kids once again, a lot of the 6th and 7th years know here since she was a 7th year when they were just a 1st and 2nd year.

"Hey Hermione." Someone she recognized as Graham Pritchard, a 7th year from Slytherin.

She just looked at him.

"I mean Miss Granger?"

She sighed and still gave him a look.

"Err…. Mrs. Potter?"

One more time she gave him the look that made them all remember Professor McGonagall.

"Professor Potter? I mean… Granger?"

"Hi Graham" she said finally, "You know I am Professor Granger, I go by my maiden name."

"Yea, yea, yea" he said, "I still can't believe you are a teacher! Who'd think they'd hire a Gryffindor to be a teacher?"

"Well, who'd think that they would keep yet another Slytherin back another year? Yet, it seems to happen every year." She said cockily.

"You aren't suppose to be bias even if you are Head of Gryffindor." Another 7th year spoke up.

"Then shall we forget this Slytherin/Gryffindor war and continue with our lessons today? For I am not necessarily Gryffindor anymore."

"Fine, still you are Head of Gryffindor and besides you shouldn't be teaching us, you are only 4 years older than us."

"And only 3 for me!" Graham spoke up.

"Graham, I wouldn't consider that something to be proud of, being held back a year." She said wisely. The Slytherins finally quiet down after she spoke up announcing that her class was now beginning, and if they didn't listen they'd have a pop quiz at the end.

-----------------------------

Hermione sighed, it was finally lunch, and she was exhausted. She thought it was pointless that she started today, Friday, why didn't she start Monday?

She plopped down next to Remus and Sirius who gave her a sympathetic look.

"How was your First class?" They asked after she helped her plate.

"It might've been better if it wasn't Slytherin 7th years first."

Sirius laughed, "Yea, they still giving you a hard time?"

Hermione nodded.

"Just tell them if they do, I'd go personally and knock some sense into each and everyone of them!"

She laughed, "Yea, they are all still scared of you, since you are an 'escaped convict'!"

Sirius smiled, "Yep, might as well use that image for me rather than against! You should seriously come and see them in my class, not one puts a foot out of line, it's hilarious."

Hermione giggled at that, it was great to be here with them two. She didn't think she would ever make it through the year if they weren't here to cheer her up during breaks.

"You need to give me tips!" She responded.

"Hey, I can keep the class attentive with OUT the use of threats." Remus said challenging Sirius.

"I would to, but it is easier when they think I might hurt them! Even though you and most people should know I wouldn't ever." He said evilly.

They all smiled and shared some more small talk and before Hermione knew it, lunch was over.

-----------------------------

It was finally time for bed and Hermione was looking at the mirror while she brushed her hair and sighed. She missed Harry. It was that simple. She placed the brush down and hugged herself lightly, she could almost feel him here with his arms around her. Giving herself one more glance in the mirror she climbed into bed, even though it felt so empty. She was just beginning to realize how much she missed him, even though she arrived yesterday.

Pulling the covers up over her, the events of the day finally kicked in making her fall into a deep sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting up groggily Hermione looked over at her alarm clock which read 8 o'clock AM. She sighed, Remus and Sirius were probably not up yet. Finally after deciding she would get up anyway, she stood up on her weak legs balancing her self on the bed. She started to stumble towards the bathroom when a voice spoke, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Good morning sleepy head!" it said. Noting to herself to turn around, she realized to whom the voice belonged to.

"Harry!" she exclaimed running into his warm embrace and kissing him.

"Herm," he said smiling after they parted a little, "I just saw you two days ago"

"Three," She corrected, "and I still missed you."

Harry bit his lip, if she got worked up this much over just three days of him being gone, he hoped he wasn't gone for much more than a few weeks at a time, he used to be gone for up to 6months. Harry leaned down and kissed her again

"So why are you here?" she asked as they sat down on her bed.

"Well, I missed you and I heard that Remus and Sirius were teaching here!"

"They let you off so soon?" she questioned putting her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yea, just for today though, tomorrow I have to go back."

"Oh," she said frowning.

"Come on," He said grabbing her hand while standing up, and then pulling her up as well, "lets at least make a good day of the one we have together."

Hermione smiled and nodded then got dressed into a light brown robe, letting her now wavy hair hang down.

"Not going to wear a McGonagall bun?" Harry asked skeptically.

"No, I'm not that that point yet!" she said laughing. Harry smiled, it felt good to be with her again; he felt much more relaxed. He sighed and gave her a big hug.

"I love you Hermione." He whispered. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too."

Harry kissed her again, this time she brought her arms up around his neck and he wrapped his arms tightly around her increasing the ardor of the kiss.

Breaking apart, he grinned at her, and took her hand.

"Let's go see Remus and Sirius, surely they'll be up now, it is 8:30am"

"On a Saturday…" Hermione pointed out.

"True… I know I usually wouldn't be up this earlier either!"

"Well you have a good cause," she said slipping her arm through his.

"Yes I do." He remarked lightly, and together they made their way to Sirius's Room.

----------------------------------------

"Harry!" Sirius called walking up to them. Harry let go of Hermione's hand and gave him a hug.

"We were just about to go to your room." Hermione told him.

"Well, Dumbledore told me yesterday that you were coming today, and I figured that he would be visiting you so I was gonna wait outside your room."

"He told you yesterday?" she asked surprised.

"Yea, he told us both yesterday." Remus said walking up from behind them and clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"He didn't tell me!"

"That's cause I asked him not to, I wanted it to be a surprise." Harry remarked.

"Talk about a surprise, I was about to die of a heart attack, till I recognized your voice!"

"Well, I was going to do something else… but I decided that I didn't want to scare you too much, and you didn't look too scared to me" He said with a wink and put an arm around her shoulders. They looked up to see Sirius whisper something to Remus, who smiled.

"Yea act the same too." He remarked so that Harry and Hermione could here him.

"What?" they asked in unison. 

"That's 3 on my list, you?" Sirius asked.

"Actually I found 4 things."

"Hmm… what did I miss?"

"Did you get…"

Harry shook his head at the two and all three turned to look at Hermione when she spoke softly to Harry, asking about if they knew where Voldemort was.

"Err… I can't talk about it." Harry unveiled making Hermione's face drop.

"I wish I could." He added seeing this.

"Its okay… I was just wondering how close he was…"

"You're safe here Herm, you know I wouldn't have it any other way."

Hermione smiled slightly, "I know, but I'm not worried about me, I'm more worried about you."

Harry sighed and put his arms around her, "You don't have to worry about me."

"Yes I do, I can't help it," She whispered back. Harry hugged her closer to him and then pulled back a little to give her a kiss.

"I'll be fine, and I don't have to leave till tomorrow, and right now I am hungry." He said after noticing Sirius and Remus were just watching them.

"Okay, lets go get breakfast." She said smiling a little and together the four of them made their way to the Great Hall.

---------

"Ooooh… do I get to sit at the teacher table?" Harry asked with mock enthusiasm.

"No, you have to sit with the students." Sirius answered jokingly.

"I don't think there is enough room for me…" Harry said looking over at the Gryffindor table as they walked into the Hall.

"Oh but look! The Slytherin table is open." Hermione pointed out.

"Well, I don't feel like getting killed today."

Hermione laughed and lead them over to the Teacher's table.

"What is all the commotion about?" Harry asked after they got seated.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems like everyone is excited, I mean… its just breakfast… they only do that when… is it a Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Oh, yea it is… it is the first one of the year" Hermione answered as she helped her plate to some bacon and eggs, "I forgot in the midst of this morning."

"Oh, are we going?"

"Do you think it is…" she began

"Herm. It's fine. I'm not in danger here."

"Well we were planning to go." Sirius said.

"But…" Hermione started.

"Herm. It'll be like old times, come on… please?"

"Oh alright Harry! Who all is going?"

"Well, all the 3rd years – 7th years I am assuming…" Sirius said.

"I mean… okay… Remus are you going?"

"I will be, after I check with Severus about something." He replied. Hermione had almost forgotten, the full moon was coming around soon.

"Oh.." Harry acknowledged, he also realizing what time it was.

"So it'll just be Harry, Sirius and I till Remus gets there." She said to no one in particular.

"Right." They agreed and continued eating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N – I was wondering… do any of y'all know why the Trio never realized that most of the school was gone on some weekends? =) or… I guess JKR just didn't think of Hogsmeade yet… I dunno that's my guess.. LOL

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After breakfast Harry, Hermione and Sirius set off with most of the school to Hogsmeade.

"It's so beautiful here… I almost had forgotten what it looked like. Harry smiled.

"Yea, it is, it has been a long time since we have been here."

"Hey look, there is the good ole' shrieking shack." Sirius said pointing it out.

"That place has some memories." Hermione remarked.

"Yea… a whole lot of them."

"Hey! Is that who I think it is?" Hermione asked pointing over at a flush of red hair standing out of the crowd. Hurrying over they met up with their friend.

"Ron!" Hermione called and ran up to him to give him a hug.

Ron stepped back with surprise, "Hermione? Is it Hogsmeade weekend already? I thought they usually didn't start till after Halloween."

"Well, Dumbledore decided to make it earlier!"

"Have you heard from Harry any?"

"Actually… yes, in fact…"

"Where is he? Do you know? Did they send him off some place?"

"No… well… he isn't at the place anymore…"

"Then do you know where he is?"

"Right now he is walking towards us with Sirius."

"Hey Ron." Harry said stepping in next to his two friends.

"Where is Sirius going?" Ron asked watching him walk off.

"To meet Remus."

"Hey where is Lavender?" Hermione asked.

"Errr… she isn't talking to me at the moment."

Hermione bit her lip, "Well come on, let's go get a butterbeer!" she exclaimed slipping her arm through Harry and Ron's. Harry and Ron exchanged a glance over Hermione's head, letting her lead them to the Three Broomsticks. Maybe this would be a day just like when they were at Hogwarts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this didn't get up anywhere NEAR the time it was suppose to… I'm sorry =( I had way too much to do last Saturday and even all this week… so much homework, had to memorize a poem in Japanese…. Tis a weird language! ;) lol Well… THANKS TO ALL OF Y'ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!! Y'all broke 100!!!!! Yay!!!!! =) =)

****

Flamegaruru - Its okay, I'll forgive you for telling me the wrong way to spell disapparate ;) hehe… =) at least I'll try! =) well since I am too lazy to change it again… we'll just forget about it ;) Yes, I'm sure Harry and Hermione will be fully prepared when Voldemort comes… hehehehe =)

****

Kittyluver87 - Yea, her daddy died…. Yea… that's why Sirius walked her down… not him… I still need to think of a child if there is gonna be one.. like name….. hmm…. Sorry that this took so long! =) hehe

****

Hermione Megami Potter - LOL – you are a strange one ;) hehe but aren't we all… you Ron, and Harry… are… erm… very interesting together…. I think that is a nice way to put it without hurting anyone's feelings! =) ;) LOL

****

Satans Little Princess - SORRY!!! You wanted me to get the next chapter out soon… and I took… erm… almost 2 weeks…. *bites lip* SORRY!

****

Star Fish - LOL… fine… so I have no plot! Who cares ;) hehe… that's the wonders of spell check and grammar check.. even though it doesn't do much.. Spell Check is the best though! =)

****

E. C. R. Potter - Yea, I don't think anything horrible is gonna happen… believe me… and Harry nor Hermione (*glares at kittyluver87*) will die =) hehe… I couldn't do that! =)

****

Draco's princess - Glad you like it! =) one of your shorter reviews, but hey! =) hehe I don't care ;) thanks for the review though!! Twas a good one ;)

****

Karen - =) =) That was a very sweet review!! Thank you!! =) hehe, yea… I had a lot of things planned for Harry at Hogwarts… lets see if I remember anything… lol! =)

****

Silverphoneix - 26 chapters now for Hr's Crush… 27 will still be out Sat.. *gulps* I hope ;) hehe – hmm.. miscarriage…. Hmmm……

****

Just another addict - LOL… love your review… straight to the point.. even though I love long ones that say the same thing over and over… ;) there will be more… and it should come out on time… hehe

****

Chrissie - Yes, it twas too short, this chapter is longer!! Be happy! =) lol… I would say muhahhaha… but there is nothing to say it for… hmm…. =)

****

Dreamgrl99 - Yes, Harry is an Auror… I was gonna make Hermione one too.. but as you can see.. I didn't ;) Yea…. I figured that it would be an interesting year for the students ;) hehe

****

Rangerprincess - Yea… you'd think that Harry being the boy who lived would get a MUCH better job.. but as you can see… he is messenger boy! =) hehehehhehehehe

****

Anime - Yea, Hermione sorta is.. cause her Husband is like in danger sorta… I dunno…. And….. yea… Harry is being treated unfairly.. its fun! =) hehe

****

VeRyWiLdWiTcH - Yes, I did take your idea!! Hehehehe, yes.. kittyluver87 did beat you to reviewing, and she didn't even help with the present ideas!! Lol… and EVERYONE wants her pregnant… we'll see…. We'll see… =)

****

Dana Dancer - I think I read your story… didn't I? Yea… I think so… if I didn't review tell me… but I do believe I read and reviewed it! =)

****

Daya - Glad you liked it! =) hehe… I'll write more… most likely more will be up Saturday…. But we know how that went last week… *gulps* hehe

****

Areader - creative name…. And… hmm… perhaps… Tom might be bad =) HEY… I just realized something… I made his name Tom… Tom Riddle…. Hehe… that's funny…. Didn't even think of that.. =)

****

Clara - Well… you had to wait a little longer than Sat… *frowns* SORRY! =( but thanks for the complement! =) hehe, I can't write that well… but *shrugs* thanks! =)

****

Lolo - Actually I have thought of a writing career… but I dunno.. I don't think so but glad you like my writing! =) hehe you have a story out now.. don't you? I need to see about reading it soon! =)

****

Katie janeway - lol.. yea…. Sorry! Hey… you just read it… erm… 2 days ago! =) hehe… this is soon for you! ;) just not the people who had to wait like 13 days…. =)


	7. Chapter 7: Sirius and the Mysterious Gi...

A/N – YAY!! Chapter 7, just barely behind schedule… but only 4 days after chapter 6!! =) lol *is proud* LOL =) hey, you could've had to wait till Thursday or something of next week, but NO.. I'm too nice! ;) LOL

Disclaimer – I own nothing except the plot, JKR owns everything else =)

THANK YOU TO: **Kittyluver67** for helping me think of what the important thing Hermione had to say… and to **Rangerprincess** who… well… asked me to put in a certain character, which gave me something else happen! =) hehe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 7!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you guys know where we are?" Hermione asked after Ron, Harry and her sat down.

"Uhhh… the Three Broomsticks…" Ron answered.

"You okay Hermione?" Harry wondered.

"I'm fine, I mean do you know what table we are sitting at?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other with a confused glance. Hermione groaned.

"We are at the same table when Harry was sneaking over here without permission and we found out that his father and Sirius were best friends!"

"Oh" The two guys answered in unison, "Didn't notice."

"I just thought it was neat." Hermione said looking back to her menu.

"It was Herm, Hey… don't you know this menu by heart? Its not like they sell anything new that they haven't been selling for the past 100 years." Ron mentioned.

Hermione scrunched up her nose, "Thank you for that wonderful… allegation Ron. I think I'll just have a butterbeer, what about you Harry?"

"Same, Ron?"

"Of course _I_ just want a butterbeer."

Harry and Hermione just shook their heads at him laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Why if it isn't Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, and Mr. Weasley!" Rosmerta said coming to take their order.

"Potter." Hermione corrected.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Potter" Rosmerta smiled, "How long go was your two's wedding?"

"A little over a month ago, August 15." Hermione answered.

Harry mouthed an 'oops' to Ron, who started laughing and mouthed back 'you forgot?' Harry nodded.

Hermione turned to face Ron, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing… Nothing at all." He responded with a glance at Harry.

"I have a feeling you two aren't telling me something," she said looking at them both.

"Us?" they said together, "Never"

"Right, anyway, Rosmerta, we would like 3 butterbeers please"

"Sure thing" she answered and walked off.

----

"Ron…" Hermione began and he took the point and excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"Harry…"

"Do you want me to leave too?" He asked skeptically.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Now?"

"Well… I don't know…"

"Herm, I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Being gone so long all the time…"

Hermione smiled, "Its okay, they need you more."

"Herm you know you are more important than any of this to me,"

"I know Harry, I know, but you are doing something good for all of us."

"Sometimes I wish I could just be home with you."

"So do I, but they need you, everyone needs you."

"Yea, but no one cares about what I need."

"Yes they do Harry."

"No, cause if they did they would know that I need you more then anything, and wouldn't keep me away for so long."

Hermione smiled and kissed Harry.

"It was only for 3 days Harry."

"Before that, when it was 6months once, and they wouldn't let me write you because that would give away our position."

Hermione bit her lip, "But that was just when you were actually fighting Voldemort, he is nothing now, you just need to find him to finish him off."

"Yes, but that is what is hard, and his is gaining strength rapidly."

"You know I want to help."

"Herm… I know… but I don't think I could stand putting you in so much danger, and if something happened to you… I would never forgive myself."

"I know, but it is the same as if something were to happen to you."

"Please Herm…"

"Fine, I guess I feel a little better, but still…"

"Herm…"

"Its okay Harry…"

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Well… I'll tell you later." Hermione said seeing Ron leave the bathroom.

----

"Am I intruding anymore?" Ron asked sitting down.

"No, you weren't ever Ron." Hermione responded.

"Sure."

Harry looked at Hermione strangely, what did she want to tell him? But then shrugged as Rosmerta brought them their butterbeers.

"Sorry that it took so long, The people over there wouldn't make up their mind." Rosmerta said pointing vaguely in the direction of a group of about eight people.

"They look familiar…" Harry muttered after Rosmerta left, insisting that they needn't pay.

"Not to me…" Hermione said glancing over at them.

"Me neither."

"Hey, do you guys want to take this butterbeers to go?" Harry asked suddenly.

Hermione and Ron gave Harry a strange look, but nodded and followed him out 

"Harry, what was that all about?" Hermione asked after they walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Nothing."

"Harry, Do you know who those people are?" Ron questioned.

"Just forget it okay?"

"But…"

"No Herm, just forget it."

Hermione bit her lip and fell behind him and Ron.

"Herm, I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude, but I'll just tell you guys later." Harry said turning around to face her. Ron, just noticing the stop of pace, had to double back to them.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Its fine Harry, lets just go to… well… there is Zonko's over there."

"Ok, lets g…" Harry began, but Hermione and Ron were already heading over there. Harry sighed and followed them.

------

Hermione stopped Ron a couple of feet before the shop, and Harry caught up with them.

"Why'd you stop?" Ron asked turning towards her.

"Yea, you know I would've caught up with you in the store…" Harry said.

"Is that Sirius over there with that lady?" Hermione questioned to no one in particular pointing at a short, slender woman with long black hair. Her back was turned towards them, hiding the front of the robe she was wearing, it was baby blue and fit beautifully around her delicate features.

"Yea, wonder who that is." Harry wondered aloud, "Oh well, lets go on in."

"No, I think I know her."

"Then who is she?" Ron asked shifting his gaze away from her.

"Not really sure."

"You just said you knew her!"

"I sort of do, I've seen her around the school a lot, she isn't a teacher or anything, so I don't know."

"Maybe you should ask Dumbledore about it." Harry suggested.

"I guess I'll do that later…"

"Yes, because now we are going into Zonko's!" Ron said, shoving his two friends into the store, right as Sirius was leaning forward to kiss the girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, the trio had to split up, since Ron was heading back to his house, and Harry and Hermione to Hogwarts. 

Inside the Great Hall during supper, Harry and Hermione were sitting next to Sirius, and the mysterious girl was no where to be seen.

"Hey, Sirius… who was that girl you were with at Hogsmeade?" Harry asked during the meal. Sirius turned a bright crimson.

"No one in particular." He said, then excused himself with the excuse of 'he needed to work on his lesson plans'.

Harry and Hermione exchanged confused glances then turned immediately to Lupin.

"What?" he asked when both pairs of eyes were on him.

Hermione and Harry both started blurting out questions and accusations.

"Whoa, hold on, one at a time, Hermione?" Remus asked as if they were in class.

"Who was that girl? Do you know?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"Then who is it?" Harry questioned.

"You'll have to ask Sirius that one, I am afraid I can not give you the answer to that."

"Why not?"

"It is a question Sirius would rather answer himself."

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes but continued with their dinner in silence. 

------

The topic of this girl didn't cease until they were lying in bed that night, and the topic of what Hermione was going to say to him, came up.

"It really was nothing, I can tell you later." Hermione said laying her head on his chest, she knew that he'd be gone before she woke up.

"Please tell me." He said hugging her closer, "I'm not going to be able to find out who that girl was till next time I visit, so at least tell me what you were going to say."

"So, you'd rather hear about who that girl was than what I have to say?"

"No! Don't think that!"

"Its hard not to, when you just about said that."

"Herm, what ever you say is more important, believe me."

Hermione sighed and snuggled even closer to him, "I believe you."

"Good, now what were you going to say?"

Hermione bit her lip.

"Well…" then she muttered something that Harry couldn't understand.

"Pardon?"

"I'm pregnant."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

A/N – la, la, la =) hehe… lovely cliffy… right? But… Well… I am going to continue a little bit farther, cause I don't want to have Harry still there in the next chapter, I want him to be gone! =) well… I mean… I just want it to be morning, so he may or may not be gone…. ;) =)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What??" Harry asked sitting up.

"I'm…"

"I heard… but when did you find out?"

"A couple of days ago…"

"And you didn't tell me?"

"It slipped my mind… are you mad at me?"

"No! I am definitely not mad," Harry said giving her a hug, "are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine… Sirius and Lupin are here… and Ron isn't far away…"

"I know, but I don't want to leave you…"

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"But…"

"Harry its not like I am going to break.. I am barely a month pregnant."

"Still, I am going to be so far away…"

"Its okay!" Hermione said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"You sure?"

"Positive!" She said smiling, he was always very caring, and she loved that about him.

"Well, Sirius better take good care of you for me!" Harry said kissing her.

"He will, he will." Hermione said leaning back into the pillows.

Harry wrapped his arms around her protectively, and they soon fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – awwww.. there is the end of the chapter!! There is still a small cliffy – about that mysterious girl, that only one person that I know of other than me knows who she is! =) hehe – **Rangerprincess** – that is – and she better not tell who she is!! *glares at Rangerprincess* good! =) lol! =) if anyone was wondering lol… she begged me to add this char in, so I did! Hehe =)

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!

****

Kittyluver87 - glad you love this story!! Hehe, yea, I love Hermione and Harry together as well… if you couldn't tell! Hehe, yea… Lavender got a bad image from my last story.. hehe… And GOOD JOB ABOUT FINDING INFORMATION ABOUT TORN!! Yay!! =) hehe… btw, you promised a long review for this chapter………. *grins*

****

Rangerprincess - Yea, I love H/H moments!!!! Hehehehehe =) I love writing them too!!! LOL =) Yea, most people don't have Lavender as a big part in their stories, that is why I did that =) lol

****

Bunny Lee - I wouldn't dream of having Hermione have a miscarriage! =) lol, so don't worry too much about it! =) I do like the name Evelyn, I always have… hmm… =) hehe I dunno though! =)

****

Satans Little Princess - Lav is mad at our dear ickle Ronniekins!! Can you even imagine?!?!?!?! =) lol

****

E. C. R. Potter - Yea, but… they didn't allude to the fact that half the school was gone… I dunno… you'd think she'd have mentioned it! =) I dunno.. hehe… and they might've just learned about it in school, and wouldn't of the kids talked about it?

****

Clara - hehe, yup, you were the 100th reviewer lol… lucky you! ;) glad you still like it! =)

****

Wronski Feint - I will keep going till I run outta ideas.. erm… maybe sooner than that! =) LOL

****

Chrissie - Yup… I am smarter than I look aren't I??? MUHAHAHAHAHA! =) lol, I just give off a wrong impression!! Riight =)

****

Anime - Why do you feel sorry for Hermione and Harry?? Well.. I can think of a reason… but I dunno if it is the same one or not! =) hehe – it probably is =)

****

RACHEL - SVP? What does that stand for? =) not too sure… I was trying to think of it… but failed obviously =) hehe

****

Dana Dancer - Yea, poor Ron, Lav and he may get back together… I think so.. not too sure myself! =) lol I thought I read your story! ;)

****

Dreamgrl99 – LOL, yea it did seem like something he would do, that's why I used it! =) LOL… yea… I still think JKR didn't think of it till later, but still made Harry know about it, to show that it still went on.. I dunno… *shrugs*

****

Daphne - LOL!! Jeez… patience… it is a virtue you know? ;) LOL

****

Hjk - I will! Lol.. actually this is very soon.. the same day! =)

****

Hermione Mehgami (Megami) Potter - Why does your name have an H in it this go around? =) then it doesn't.. hmm… LOL its funny, I know it is your review by just glancing at it, not even reading anything.. lol – once again I applaud you on your VERY creative reviews! ;)

****

Flamergaruru - Goodness!! I think I did sorta make something weird happen at Hogwarts this chapter, even before reading your review! =) LOL =)


	8. Chapter 8: News spreads fast at Hogwart...

A/N – YAY!! Chapter 8 is here!! Chapter 28 should be coming up sometime this week… *crosses fingers* =) hehe – sorry for the delay!

Disclaimer – I own none but the plot, JKR owns everything else

THANK YOU TO – **Kittyluver87** who encouraged me to keep the twist identity of Emily lol… instead of changing it….. and to **Rangerprincess** who ''let'' me add her (being Rangerprincess) to the story, making another character – EMILY! ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 8!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up to an empty bed again this morning. She frowned, but got up and went outside of her room to only be stopped by Sirius.

"Hi Hermione, oh Congratulations on the Baby!"

"How did you know?" She asked surprised.

"Harry told me this morning before he left."

"What time did he leave?"

"Oh, about 6 o'clock, he didn't want to wake you."

Hermione frowned, "I wish he did."

"He said you needed your rest."

She shook her head but smiled, Harry was always very sweet to her.

"Well, if you don't mind, I got to go, err… meet a friend. But don't ever hesitate to call on me if you need anything." He added, giving her a short hug, and she kissed him on the cheek. Sirius smiled at her and then hurried down the hall.

Heading towards the Great Hall she saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Hermione ran towards the half giant and he hugged her when he turned around.

"All right there Hermione?" Hagrid asked looking down at her.

Hermione smiled, "Yes I'm all right Hagrid! Its been a long time! Where have you been?"

"Hogwarts business, strictly speaking." He responded shuffling his feet a little and looking down at the ground.

Hermione laughed silently, Hagrid was always off on 'Secret Hogwarts business' but Harry, Ron and her found out that he was off with Madame Maxine quite often around those trips every since their 4th year. Hagrid bid her goodbye quite soon after mentioning that Harry told him about her expecting and all. Hermione began to wonder who all knew. She really wished Harry had woken her up and she had to keep reminding herself that she at least had a good day yesterday with him.

---------------------------

"Ah! Congratulations Mrs. Potter!" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as she sat down at the teacher's table. Hermione seemed shocked at first that the headmaster knew, but he knows more or less everything that goes around at Hogwarts. She smiled at him and helped herself to breakfast. 

Remus wasn't there today because it was the day of the full moon, and he was busy getting his affairs in line before nightfall and Sirius was still absent from the table. This reminding Hermione of something turned towards the Headmaster.

"Professor, can you tell me who the lady with the long black hair and always wears blue robes is?" Hermione asked Dumbledore with curiosity.

"She is yet our new Divinations Teacher, for Sybil had a very traumatizing occurrence with her last prediction she has hidden herself away yet again."

Hermione seemed confused on two accounts, what he meant about Trelawney 's last prediction and what he meant by her hiding _again_. It also confused her about who this lady was -- why wasn't she aware of what happened?

Before she could ask Dumbledore this question he stood up and announced the Professor Emily would be the new Divinations Teacher to the Hall. There were some murmurs and whispers, and a couple of scattered applause. Not many people had seen her, and the older students didn't know what happened to Trelawney, not that they missed her. 

Finally Sirius and the mystery women, as Ron, Harry and Hermione started calling her, walked in and briefly gave an introduction of herself. Emily turned motioned towards Dumbledore when she mentioned him, letting Hermione look into her eyes. Something about her eyes sent a shiver down her spine, so she looked down at her plate while the girl said that she lived in America, but lived in London and was taught at Hogwarts when she was younger. Everyone was enthralled by this new faculty member and clapped heartily as she sat down next to Hermione and Sirius at the Teacher's Table.

Hermione managed a weak smile, but excused herself and asked Sirius if she could talk to him. He looked at her confused, but nodded then excused himself politely from the table after glancing at Emily. 

"What do you want Hermione?" he asked after they exited the Great Hall. Hermione bit her lip a little trying to think of how to phrase what she was going to say.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling sick? Do you need me to get you something?" Sirius asked, a sudden spell of concern flooding over him.

"Oh no, its not that!" Hermione said smiling.

"Then?"

"Well, who is this Emily?"

"I suppose I can tell you since I told Harry this morning…"

"Goodness! How much went on while I was asleep? And to think I still got up at 8:30!"

"Well, we knew each other back in Hogwarts, James and her didn't get along very well." Sirius said ignoring her remark.

"And…."

"She and I were dating then and secretly got eloped. That caused James and I to get in a huge fight, but luckily Lily was there to pull us back together, and to get over our differences."

Hermione gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"Yea, and then when we wanted to move in together, was when the whole Voldemort threat came into affect, I made Emily go away from me so she wouldn't get hurt, and she went to America. We were planning on getting back together after the ordeal, and after Lily and James got out of hiding." Sirius's voice was getting squeaky with remembrance, "Then you know the rest."

"Why did she come back?"

"Well she told me she has been back for a long time, in the disguise of a very noisy reporter, Rita Skeeter I believe."

"She is Rita Skeeter?!?!?! You've got to be kidding!"

"It was a disguise, she wanted to get closer to Harry…"

"But the deal with Hagrid?"

"She never did like Hagrid. That was another reason James hated her…"

"But how did she become this girl?"

"Well as you know Rita Skeeter is a master of disguise!" 

"Yea, she can turn into a bug," she said rolling her eyes and remembering their 4th year, "Does Harry know she is Rita?"

"Err… no… and if you wouldn't mind, not telling him that, I think he would kill her if that were the case."

Hermione giggled, "I doubt that, it may cross his mind though…"

"You never can tell!"

"I suppose, no offense, but why would you want to marry a girl like that?"

"Well, she wasn't like that in Hogwarts, she became the complete opposite in order to disguise herself."

Hermione turned slightly paler as she watched a beetle scurry past her as if in anger.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Sirius asked noticing that she looked pale, "Maybe you should go lie down?"

"Actually I don't think that is such a bad idea…"

"Want me to walk you?"

"No I think I'll be fine."

"You sure? Yes, go back to breakfast and Emily…"

Sirius gave her one last smile before walking into the Great Hall to see that Emily wasn't there any more.

----------------------------

Hermione went back to lie in her bed, she was glad it was Sunday and she didn't have to teach today. Leaning back into the pillows she waited patiently as a small beetle scurried into her room.

"Hello Emily." She said calmly.

The beetle just looked at her like she was crazy.

"I know how to transform you into your Human form, I learned from watching Remus and Sirius in my 3rd year, it is a complex spell, but I think I could do it by myself now."

She watched as the beetle slowly transformed into the very slender and petite Emily who came and sat on Hermione's bed.

"See that wasn't too hard, now was it?" Hermione said coldly.

"Mrs. Potter, you know I don't mean any harm by this anymore, you knew my old self, and thanks to you especially I was able to return to being Emily again, instead of Rita."

"How did you come up with the name Rita Skeeter anyway?" Hermione asked shrugging off her apology. 

"I always liked the name Rita when I was younger, and my mother's, mother's maiden name was Reteeks… so I just reversed that to become Skeeter… wasn't very hard."

"Yea, you'd think that they would be able to recognize who you were because of that."

"Yes, well no one knew of an Emily Black, just a Amelia Belie. I just went by Emily for a nickname."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, she never would've dreamed to find out all of this from Rita, a.k.a. Emily, so freely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Sorry that this is sorta short, I just wanted to get this up! =) hehe, and I think it sorta left you thinking, but not really with a cliffy! =) right? ;) yea, that's what I though! =) lol… well thank you SOOOOOOOOO much for all who reviewed!

****

Rangerprincess - Yea, you shall not say a word, for all I know you told everyone! ;) I had fun with your character! ;) hehehehehehehehe – I bet you never guessed my little added surprise! ;) muhahahahaha! ;) =) – Yea, I like that the Trio's still have a good friendship! =) and Harry is just a doll isn't he? LOL!

****

ChocolateFrog17 – *grins* I'm not going to tell you who Harry saw!! =) lol that is my little cliffy treat for all of y'all! =) hehehehe, you wrote 2 reviews! =) and I told you who Sirius is dating… well… sorta… you probably get who she is now ;)

****

E. C. R. Potter - LOL, yea… Hogsmeade first came out in PoA, unless she mentioned the station in earlier books, I don't think so… hmm… =) lol… no there was no hint whatsoever, it was just a spare of the moment type deal! =) – Oh btw, I read your story, the one about them in Medieval times, that was REALLY good! =)

****

Dana Dancer - Thank you for the great names! =) I do like Claire, and Holly… and Steven… hmm.. Mark.. I am not sure but still =) cause I have something agaist a Mark I knew! ;) LOL

****

Satans Little Princess - Cause she just is, she is Lavender, she is just mad, cause Ron sorta stuck up for Hermione, instead of sticking up for her…

****

Hermione Megami Potter - You never fail to give an entertaining review now do you? =) yea… MEGAMI ;) not Meghami or however you spelled it last time… hehe, it must not like you! ;) lol

Amy Potter - Hmm… an old friend from school… sorta like a girlfriend, a little more… yea.. related to him in a way… you hit it all! ;) LOL =) yuppers, Hermione is finally pregnant, now everyone can stop bugging me about that! =) LOL

****

Lolo - Glad you think it keeps getting better! =) that tis a complement, maybe my writing is just improving, I mean.. there is a difference between chapter 1 of Crush and this last chapter 8 of LY! ;) and a bigger difference is between my first story (Struggling S'pore) and this story! ;) 

****

Anime - Yup, and there are just more, and more surprises on the way hehehehehehhehe… yups, lots more ;)

****

Draco's princess - Goodness, no you did NOT reivew the 6th chaper -- *tisk, tisk* I am very dissapointed in you! ;) LOL

****

Chrissie - Yups you are my evil reviewer, who always says Muhahahaha.. why I don't really know ;) – yes, you are the '''chosen one''' – LOL, and very ""special"" in your own ""special"" way ;) LOL – for the record – MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ;)

****

Flamegaruru - Yea, I was thinking she'd have twins, but I am not sure about them looking like James and Lily, I don't know that is used a lot… =) – but it will probably be twins! ;)

****

Kittyluver87 - Glad you still love this ;) LOL… you need to get more information on Torn, and you need to get up all the chapters for your prequel to Gone, and Gone… and yes, your sequel to 7th child needs to come soon… goodness, you have a lot to do! =) – 16 lines?? Only? ;) JK! =) hehe thank you for the LOVELY long review! =)

****

Hermioneharry4ever - LOL it was easy to figure out what Hermione was hiding?? I didn't even know! =) LOL! Someone just gave me that idea, so I decided why not… lol.. I think that is funny that you knew before I did! ;)

****

HERMIONE ELIZABETH POTTER - Yea, it was one of those things that is expected but is still a shock when it happens, I know… I think you are talking about the pregnancy thingy? :-D I hope, cause that is what I am talking about! =)

Noodlejelly - LOL – I love that --- "why can't Voldemort go boil his head in one of Snape's cauldrens so we can concentrate on the wholesome H/H romance?" – I love that idea ;) LOL… hehehehe.. tis good ;)

****

Quidditch Gurl - Calm down, take a deep breath! ;) jk! – you seem excited, I hope its cause of my story! ;) hehe, glad you liked the ending to the 7th chapter, I liked it also sorta…. :-D *grins

****

Katie janeway - LOL – there is an idea, the trio never knew about Hogsmeade cause they kept getting themselves in trouble, good.. lol =) – To be honest, I am trying to fully know who I am going to make those people Harry saw… =) I do gots ideas though! =)

****

Clara - Sorry that it took you awhile to find this story =( -- and I am sure Ron and Lavender will get back together… =)

****

RACHEL - Ah.. yes I know what s'il vous plait is.. just didn't know what SVP was! =) hehe… good job – and of course it is you, tis ALWAYS YOU! =) – JK! ;) great to see ya! =)


	9. Chapter 9: Halloween Ball!

A/N – YAY!!! CHAPTER 9 is OUT!! Finally! =) *grins* I think I am finally over my writers block.. now I just need to find time to write…

Disclaimer – I own nothing except the plot, JKR owns everything else – and I am sure all of y'all know that =)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 9!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hard for Hermione to believe that it had already been more than a month that she had seen Harry. Emily and her had now formed a shaky friendship, mainly for Sirius's sake. It was hard for her to like her much from remembrance of what she did to Hagrid, and to Harry. Remus and Sirius were being extremely nice to Hermione, and were always there for her, but she laughed usually at them. She was barely 3 months pregnant, and she didn't need much help, though she was still grateful for their efforts.

It was nearing Halloween, and talk of the Halloween Ball was coming up. All of the students were invited, and Hermione noticed several of them pairing off. In her class she had more trouble of separating boyfriends and girlfriends of the older years than slight obedience problems of the younger.

Not only the students had paired off, the teachers had too. Sirius was going with Emily, Remus was going with a girl he met in Hogsmeade, named Lauren, and Hagrid was going with Madame Maxine. Hermione felt somewhat left out since Harry was gone, and she grew sickish from just watching the couples flock around. Even Snape had a girl he was going with, though it was kept secret.

Sighing, Hermione walked slowly to her room since classes were over for the day. When she reached her room, her face lit up after seeing Hedwig doing figure eights over her bed. Grinning she ran forward and grabbed the parcel from her leg.

~Hermione~

I miss you sooooooo much! How are you doing? Are you and the baby okay? ;) I hope Padfoot and Moony are checking up on you. I wish this were just a letter to see how you are doing, but since I am only allowed to send letters on emergencies, that is not the only reason. Voldemort is getting more powerful by the second, and we think we know where his location is. I can't say where because of security reasons. And I really can't say what our plans are, so I am going to go visit you soon. I have things I need to discuss with everyone there, so make sure Ron is there as well. I can only send one letter, so can you please inform everyone that I am coming? Do not send a response back! I need to go. I love you! And I miss you terribly, I can't wait to see you again!!

Love,

Harry

P.s. – Say Hi to everyone for me!!

Hermione's grin augmented, despite the reason Harry was coming, he was coming! And that was all that mattered to her. Placing the letter in a drawer, a thought crossed her mind. 

__

'When?' That was her only question_. 'When was Harry coming?'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of the Halloween Ball. Chaos fulfilled the whole castle. All the girls were dressing up and discussing what they would wear, while the guys were turning red and nervous about the dance while some were still searching for people to go with at the last minute.

Not only the students were getting ready, Hermione was as well…

Hermione sighed as she slipped into a silky deep purple robe and applied some make-up to elucidate her appearance. She was only going to the ball because Sirius talked her into it, and because she was chosen as a chaperone. Twirling around in front of the mirror she let a small smile come across her face and she placed a hand on her slightly rounded stomach. Harry should be there sometime soon, and Ron was coming to the ball.

A new sense of excitement entered her as she exited her room and was greeted by Ron, who gave her a big hug.

"Hey Ron!" she said grinning, and pulling him into another hug.

Ron laughed, "Nice to see you again Herm."

"Where is Lavender?"

"Oh, well she is coming, just not yet, later in the evening."

"That's good…" Hermione stated softly.

"You look great!" Ron said enthusiastically, **(A/N – I spelled that right without spell check!!!! *is proud of herself*) **trying to change the topic.

Hermione grinned at her long time best friend, "You don't look so bad yourself"

"Come on, lets go and see all the little guys go make fools outta themselves while trying to impress the little girls."

Hermione laughed, "That should be interesting."

Ron smiled, "It always is." 

He took Hermione's arm and they headed towards the Great Hall.

-------------

The Great Hall was festively decorated with skeletons and pumpkins. The lights were dim and there were fake spider-webs and spiders everywhere. Hermione felt Ron flinch when a bewitched spider scurried across the wall next to them. She laughed briefly, but stopped when he gave her a glare.

"Sorry! Its just funny…" she said still smiling.

"Well you wouldn't think it was funny if…" he began

"Fred turned my doll into a spider when I was 3, you've told me already" 

"It wasn't a doll! It was a Teddy Bear. And I told you that a long time ago."

"Sorry" Hermione said giggling, "And yea, it was back in 2nd year, I have a good memory."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Well anyway, want to dance? Cause Lavender may be here soon."

"Sure!" Hermione said grinning. He led her to the middle of the floor and she placed her hands loosely on his shoulders, and he placed his on her waist.

They moved softly to the sounds of the new wizard band playing in the background until Hermione froze.

"What's wrong Herm?" He asked looking down at her.

"La…" Hermione began, but then backed away from Ron while Lavender came up to them, "Hey Lavender…"

Ron turned to face Lavender and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Hermione smiled at Lavender, but only got a glare in response. Turning towards Ron she said she was going to go get a drink of punch and for him to enjoy the rest of the ball, then she stalked softly off.

---

"Are you okay Hermione?" Remus asked coming and sitting down next to her.

"Yea, I'm fine Moony."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"Only if you can bring me Harry." She said softly.

Remus smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "No, I can't do that, but he said he would be here soon,"

"Yea," Hermione sighed, "But he didn't say when… and I don't know what soon is for him."

"For you nothing is too soon for him." Remus said gently.

A small smile crept across her face, "I guess you are right."

"Of course," he agreed with a loopy grin.

"So where is Lauren?"

"Oh, she is having a dance with Sirius while Emily is talking with Snape and his date."

"Who is Snape's date?"

"I'm not really sure… she looks familiar to me… I think she was in Slytherin when I used to go to school here"

"Hmm… another mysterious girl." She said rolling her eyes then grinning, "I'm sure Harry and Ron would enjoy figuring that one out, not to mention myself."

Remus gave a heartily laugh.

"Thanks Moony." Hermione said after a minute, "Without you and Sirius I don't know where I would be."

He smiled and gave her a short hug, "You are like a daughter to us, we love having you around, I wish Lily and James could've met you, they would of fell in love with you. Harry couldn't have married anyone greater than you."

Hermione let a small tear run down her cheek before wiping it away and giving him a hug. When she pulled back he placed both hands on her shoulders and stood up.

"I have to go back to Lauren, why don't you find someone to dance with? Don't spend the whole night here."

Hermione nodded and watched him walk off.

--------------

She stood up and was going to go find someone she could dance with, but there weren't many people her age here, its not like she was a student here or anything. Everyone was either older than she was or younger than she was, the only people who were her age were Ron and Lavender.

Looking up Hermione noticed that Dumbledore was gone. _'That's weird, he always loves listening to the music… that's probably even one of the reasons he has these dances.'_ Shrugging this off she stood up and decided to take a walk around the Hall.

When she came back to where she started only moments later she noticed that Dumbledore was walking back in with a smile on his face. Hermione convinced herself that she was just imagining that something good happened, Dumbledore is usually always happy, and he does love music. She was contemplating this when she was tapped lightly on the shoulder.

Turning around quickly she whacked her head against the person. Whoever it was grabbed her shoulders in attempt to keep her from falling on her face.

"You okay Herm?" said a familiar voice. Hermione didn't even answer that question because she recognized the voice immediately. Looking up she threw her arms around the extremely familiar tall raven hair boy with emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar hidden amongst his bangs.

"I missed you so much Harry!" She said after pulling back.

"I missed you too Hermione." He said leaning in to give her a kiss that he had craved since he last saw her. Hermione grinned at him and returned the kiss exerting more depth and passion into it.

Stepping back after a minute she half-realized that they were in front of the whole school, but she didn't care. Harry had his hands rested on her arms resisting the urge to kiss her again, it had been too long since he last saw her.

"Thought you might have wanted a date to this dance." Harry said with a wink.

"Thanks for the offer, but I already have one." Hermione said coolly.

"Oh really? And who would this lucky guy be?"

Hermione placed a hand on her stomach.

"It's a boy?!?!" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"A bit young for you, don't you think?" Harry said trying to be serious though his excited smile was hard to conceal.

She laughed, "Yea, and besides I think he is already taken by his sister."

"There are two of them?" he asked ecstatic.

"Yep, twins." Hermione said grinning.

"You're kidding… right?"

"Nope, the doctor seemed pretty certain, even had pictures to prove it."

Harry picked her up out of pure joy and kissed her. 

"So why are you just this thin?" he asked skeptically after placing her down.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, I'll be getting bigger quickly, very quickly."

"Just 6 more months." Harry said grinning

"Don't remind me."

Harry smiled and drew her close to him again, "When did you find this out?" he asked in a near whisper.

"Not too long ago, but I haven't told anyone yet, I wanted you to be the first to know!"

Hermione gave him a kiss and then finally took her eyes off of him to look around. Ron, Lavender, Sirius, Emily, Remus, Lauren and Dumbledore were all standing next to them. Hermione blushed slightly.

"Hey Ron!" Harry said, each of them giving each other a short pat on the back then Harry moved down the line saying hi to all of the rest of them and giving similar greetings.

"By the way," Ron said glancing at his two best friends, "Congratulations on twins!"

Hermione smiled, "We haven't had them yet"

"Yea, but you're gonna."

"Yep" she remarked while smiling she placed an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer.

"Are we going to go to Dumbledore's office to talk Harry?" Sirius asked serious once again after the big smile he had been giving them since Harry came up Hermione.

"Yes, but let's wait till after the ball… we can't not let it have chaperones." Harry reasoned grinning, "and besides, Herm owes me a dance."

Dumbledore nodded at Harry and walked up to where he was observing the dance and the other six went back dancing, leaving them two alone.

Hermione stood there looking at Harry for a minute before Harry asked if something was wrong.

"It's just… its hard to believe that you are back… you were gone for…"

"A month and a half too long." Harry supplied. **(A/N – actually its more like a month and a week… but I don't care! ;) hehehe)**

Hermione smiled at him, "Yea, way too long…"

"Well would you like this dance?" Harry mocked with a bow.

She giggled and accepted his outstretched hand, "Of course."

"So the little guy doesn't mind me cutting in?" He asked touching her stomach gently. Right then a baby kicked.

"Maybe he does…" Hermione said trying to hold back her laughter at the perfect timing.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Well fine then" he said and turned to walk off.

Hermione giggled and grabbed his arm, "Just cause he objects doesn't mean I do."

Harry grinned at her and came and wrapped his arms around her, and she placed hers around his neck.

"Well that's good" he said smiling, "Hey, was that the first time you felt a kick?"

Hermione stepped back barely and looked up at him, "Actually, yes it was, one I actually noticed anyway."

Harry's grin magnified and he leaned forward to kiss her on the lips.

Hermione matched his smile with her own, and then laid her head on his chest.

For a moment Harry allowed himself to forget the reason he came here, and just to hold his wife for as long as he could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - *yawn* that was pretty fluffy towards the end I have to admit… I mean… I've had fluffier… but still... I was trying! =) hehe. But still I got this chapter up =) and it is pretty long and now I can go work on Chapter 29 of Hermione's Crush, I need to get 31 (the last one) up on April 1st – I have my reasons. Okay.. I am **NOT** naming the **twins** after **Lily and James**… so don't ask ;) kay? =D but all name suggestions are welcome ;) hehe

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!

****

Amy potter - yea… I didn't even know that Emily was gonna be Rita till the very end and I just felt like doing that… hehe… I'll reveal why Emily hates Hagrid later.. and I think the rest you asked I revealed in this chapter =) hehe

****

AxnGolDragonGod - No.. Hermione isn't going to kill Rita =) kay? ;) hehehe.. no :-D lol… Rita isn't exactly the same as Emily… :-D – same person, split personalities.

****

Phoebe1912 - =) glad you liked the chapter… erm.. not quite a month late ;) :-D I feel better.. its only March 15 =) – but here is chapter 9!! =)

****

Satans Little Princess - LOL.. yea.. Lavender is a little insane.. but its fun! =) hehehe.. so this isn't exactly soon.. but hey ;)

****

E. C. R Potter - LOL… well I have some plot twists of yours that I didn't really like much… so you can't say too much =) hehehehe

****

Bookworm4ever - Hehe… baby… babies… same difference =) – if you get that great, if you don't… *sigh* re-read the chapter ;) or just read it! =) hehehhee – and of course… H/H forever!! =) =) =)

****

Kialaya - Yes… I like Lavender as a pig… its fun… and she didn't really WANT to talk to them.. its not that she is really a PIG.. its just that she didn't have anything to say to them.. and she was just an extra person I put in. Yes… Ron is sorta a very naive person… and gets mad and angry at Lavender, but he still loves her… ya know what I am talking about??

****

ShockoLatt - Its okay?!?!?!?!!?!?! *glares* jk =) hehehe… Nah… he just talked to Hagrid, Sirius, Remus… and Dumbledore.. that's all who really know… course now its Hagrid, Sirius, Emily, Remus, Lauren, Ron, Lavender and Dumbledore… lol

****

Chriassie - In the last chapter she was pregnant 1 ½ months… now she is 3 months pregnant (in this chapter… chapter 9) -- =) MUHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA.. okay.. anyway – had to get that in ;) hehe

****

Chrissy - Yea.. the Rita/ Emily thing was strange… hmm….. don't really know why I did that idea, or even how I came up with it.. it is strange…..

****

Imagination55 - Hogsmeade thing? In what chapter?? Ooooh… the thingy with the thing? ;) – I mean… Chapter 7… 3 broomstick, those people? Orr… ;) not sure.. forgot what chapter you were reviewing for.. hehe

****

RACHEL - lol.. when was your b-day? =) or when is it =) lol.. well… lol.. considering I don't know your b-day.. (its probably like May) LOL or sometime not too far, but far… lol

****

Hermione Megami Potter - You never fail to write the weirdest, strangest, most bizarre reviews =) lol… DON'T KILL HARRY!! He better of not been dead ( -- its weird… I feel like I am reviewing a fanfic… through mine… LOL

****

Noodlejelly - LOL… poor Emily.. you want her to join Voldie with their heads getting boiled… lol… poor Sirius for that matter… =) – Yea.. I plan on having more romance… ;)

****

Kittyluver87 - Yea, of course I know that you love this story =) hehe – LOL.. yea… so if people didn't like the twist it was your fault.. you need to look for more information for Torn – and you need to post what you have of the 7th child Sequel!! Hehe.. or at least let me read it ;) =)

****

Anime - I will go on.. I hope you want me to go on cause you like it! =) LOL – duh… of course… I hope…

****

Draco's princess - LOL… you can still go and review the 6th chater if you want =) hehe… lol… if you want… its late… whelp… yea.. just about as late as Hermione's Crush was…..

****

Rangerprincess - LOL… yea… twas an interesting twist… well here is the long awaited updated chapter.. LOL… and yes… Harry, Ron, and Lavender are all in it… as well as of course Hermione =) and Emily is there too.. and they are married… *rolls eyes*

****

Crazylioness26 - OOOH… I forgot to put Ginny and Draco in this chapter.. they'll be there next chapter =) hehe… glad it has all of your favorite couples ;)

****

Hermione elizabeth potter - I'm sorry it was sooo boring at your house.. hopefully things picked up speed or something since you last reviewed =) hehe…

****

Gryffindor Qudditch Angel - Yea… I'll have the chapter when Hermione gives birth… but I don't think I am going to be too descriptive or anything ;) hehe – it may just be.. Hermione gives birth – LOL – we'll see… I am not that far along yet though =)

****

Clara - Hehe.. glad you loved the very strange plot twist =) hehehehe… thre are few of you I think =)

****

Katie janeway - Chapter 9 will get here… I dunno… I want to say March 15, 2002 – that's just a guess of course ;) LOL – yes.. I think I finally got over my writer's block… now lets just try to make time to write =) hehe

****

Dana Dancer - LOL.. its okay. A lot of us are too lazy to sign in ;) hehe – yay!! You like my stories that much?!?!?!?!?!!??!!? *grins* =) =) =) – and thanx for the other compliments =) – you are too nice! =) lol

****

Lady of the Dragons - Hmmmmmmmmm…. The sad thing is… I am really not.. I have a very misty idea of what is gonna happen next chapter though!! =) LOL hehehehe

****

Flamegaruru -- LOL.. you have a signed review!! Hehehe… glad you liked this chapter… and here is the next one =) hope you come back to read this one.. even though it is late =)


	10. Chapter 10: Gathering Forces!

A/N – YAY!! CHAPTER 10!! =) and since… well.. Hr's Crush is finished *Sigh* :'( -- lol.. I may have more time to write on this story!! – don't get your hopes up too much though ;) *grins*

Disclaimer – Though I sometimes wish I thought of JKR's idea first.. I didn't… so no.. I don't own HARRY POTTER and everything in this story.. except maybe the strange, unusual plot ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 10!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Sirius, Emily, Remus, Snape and Harry were all sitting in Dumbledore's office. The Halloween ball was over and they were awaiting Draco and Ginny. Ron was sitting next to Lavender on a large footstool, Emily, Sirius and Remus were together on a couch; Sirius had his arm around Emily and Hermione was sitting in a single chair with Harry on the armrest. Snape was leaning casually against the wall glaring at anyone who dared to even glance at him. Dumbledore had not yet been seen, for he was waiting for Draco and Ginny outside of Hogwarts.

Hermione had her hands gently folded in her lap as she stared up at Harry who looked like he was in deep thought. Noticing someone's gaze upon him, Harry looked down to see Hermione looking up at him. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly in reassurance, making her smile weakly at him.

Dumbledore entered the extremely silent room closely followed by Draco and Ginny. Hermione abruptly stood up and hugged each of them.

"Hey you guys"

"Hey Herm!" Ginny exclaimed as she hugged her, "I heard about you two having a baby!"

"Yea," Hermione said grinning, it was nice to have some noise; she had been siting in the quiet for too long.

"Congratulations on that one, but now I have another Potter to deal with." Draco said in a monotone.

"More like two." Harry said standing up to give Ginny a hug.

"Two?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Twins!" Hermione said grinning.

"Wow! Really?" Ginny questioned ecstatically.

"Yep" Harry responded happily but suddenly turned serious again, "But if you all would listen, we really need to talk about the reason I came here."

Everyone in the room quieted down immediately and stared without blinking at Harry as he walked into the middle of the room.

"Voldemort is located southwest of Bristol in a town called Exeter. We only have about 20 aurors who are going to surround the place where his head quarters are. Voldemort's powers are multiplying expeditiously and if we don't act soon, it will be much harder to control our fate." Harry spoke in a very clear crisp voice that filled the office.

"I have one question." Lavender stated.

"Okay…"

"How does this affect us?"

"Well, when we surround Voldemort to the best of our abilities, there is a chance that the battle will near Hogwarts and any volunteers to help our pursuit are needed…"

"Harry… the school…" Hermione began.

"Herm... you're right… teachers probably shouldn't go, especially you Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded understandingly, it was his job to protect the students.

"Harry that wasn't what I was going to say… I…"

"Hermione, I know exactly what you were going to say, and the answer is no."

"But…"

"No."

"So you can endanger your life, but I can't?"

"Herm…"

"Yea Herm… you wouldn't just be endangering your life… you would be endangering your children as well." Ron spoke up, "That would be three lives, not just one."

"And I don't want them to grow up fatherless when I might be able to help prevent that."

"Hermione… I'm not going to die."

"You don't know that Harry."

"And they need you here, what are they going to do without a transfiguration teacher?"

"They can get by."

"How is that?" Harry asked.

"Lauren. Remus," Hermione said turning towards Lupin, "You told us that Lauren was skilled with transfiguration, didn't you?"

"Uhh... yea… but don't get me involved in this Hermione."

"Too late," she answered simply, "See Harry? Lauren could take my place and Sirius or Remus can take over as head of Gryffindor."

"Hermione, I don't want you to get hurt nor killed, especially for our babies' sakes."

"And I don't want you to die, especially if I can be there to perhaps prevent it."

"Herm…please just stay" Harry groaned.

"Just let me go… I won't attack, I'll just work at the base."

Harry sighed deeply, "Fine."

Hermione stood up and hugged him, "Thank you!"

"Herm, don't make me change my mind." He said firmly.

Hermione rolled her eyes but sat back down.

"Well that is one person who volunteered," Harry said exasperated, "anyone else?"

"Depends…" Ron began.

"On…?"

"Are you going to be on our tails like you were with Hermione?"

"Ron… I really am not in the mood to deal with this."

"Well you know I am in Harry." Ron said clapping him on the back.

Harry grinned, "Glad to hear it."

"If Ron goes, I guess I will…" Lavender said stepping up.

"You sure? It's your choice, not mine…" Ron reminded her while turning to face her.

"Yes I am sure."

"That's three…" Harry said, "Sirius, Remus I guess you two will be staying here?"

"I don't want to pose a threat for an accidental transformation." Remus said truthfully.

"I have to stay to keep Snape and Remus in line." Sirius said causing Severus to sneer, "and besides, we can't afford to lose anymore teachers."

"You're right."

"That leaves Draco and Ginny, are you guys in?" Ron asked turning towards them.

"Of course!" Ginny said.

"Yea, sure."

"Hmm… that's 5… reckon we should stop by Fred and George Harry?" Ron questioned.

"I completely forgot about them! They are at Hogsmeade aren't they?"

"Yea, running their joke shop." Ginny chipped in.

"But we would have to stop by their house since is sort of late, reckon they'll be up?"

"Most likely, its Fred and George we are talking about." Ginny replied.

"But… Angelina and Alicia…?" Ron inquired.

"True… they may have forced them to bed…"

"Hey, could you guys go and see about them anyway? We need all the help we can get and I need to talk to Hermione."

"Suuure Harry." Ron and Ginny said sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes.

"And see who else you can gather… just be careful, you don't know who you can trust anymore."

They nodded and dragged Lavender and Draco with them accordingly. 

Harry turned to see that Snape, Sirius and Emily had already left, and Dumbledore was now discussing Lauren with Remus. Turning to face Hermione, she looked at him with a strong determined face, but kept silent.

"Come on…" he whispered to her while taking her hand. Helping her out of the chair they walked quietly until they reached the moonlit lake.

"Okay, so are you going to try and convince me not to come?" Hermione asked sitting down on the dim shore of the still lake.

"No."

"Then why did you bring me out here?"

Harry sat down next to Hermione and pulled her into a hug.

"Just wanted to do this." He said and kissed her softly then whispered, "and to say I love you."

Hermione grinned and kissed him back, "I love you too, so you aren't mad at me wanting to go?"

"Of course not… you do try to push me to the limit though."

Hermione's smile grew wider then said with a wink, "I try my best"

Harry laughed and tickled her so that she fell backwards on the grass. He laid down gently on top of her, supporting himself so he wouldn't crush her. She giggled and pulled him down closer to her, rolling to her side so he was brought down on the grass facing her. Then she swiftly rotated them till she was top of him and his back was on the grass.

"What the?" Harry asked grinning.

"I wanted to be on top." She said simply then leaned down and kissed him. Harry rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"Fine." He said and planted another kiss on her lips.

Hermione laughed and kissed him back.

"I'm glad you're back." Hermione said climbing off of him and sitting up.

"Same here." Harry said sitting up next to her and placing an arm around her.

Hermione automatically rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his free hand around her as well, which pulled her into a hug.

Suddenly Hermione's body became slightly rigid, and Harry felt his shirt start to get wet. Realizing she was crying he wrapped her in a tighter hug and let her cry on his shoulder; he would ask her about why she was crying later. After a minute, she pulled a little out of Harry's grasp and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"Its okay," he said soothingly stroking her hair.

Hermione smiled at him, "Thanks."

"Of course, so are you going to tell me why you were crying?" Harry asked wiping one last tear off her cheek.

"I guess I'm just a little emotional right now, jeez, I must look a mess!" Hermione said trying to laugh. 

"Nah, you never look bad Herm." He said smiling.

Hermione rolled her eyes but grinned.

"And, I am sort of glad you are coming back with us."

"You sure didn't act like it."

"No, I didn't…", Harry agreed, "but I hope you realize why."

"I do." Hermione said with a small smile, the last of her tears finally drying up.

"Good, now lets go back… I wish we could spend more time out here, but we need to see how everything is going, and besides its cold out here, its practically November."

"Yea I guess we do."

Harry brushed himself off after he stood up, then when he turned around to help Hermione up; she was already heading towards the castle. Harry rolled his eyes and ran to catch up with her.

"Herm, wait."

Hermione stopped and turned on her heel to face the oncoming Harry.

"Why'd you run off like that?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't know… I just don't like everyone treating me like I can't do anything, I don't need all that help yet."

"Its just because we care about you."

"I know… I'm sorry, just sometimes I want to prove that I can still do things on my own."

"Yea, but you still didn't need to run off like that."

"I didn't," Hermione said grinning, "I walked the whole way here."

Harry laughed softly, "You walk to fast then, come on, lets get inside, I don't want you catching a cold."

Hermione laughed, "Its not that cold to me."

"That's just because when you are pregnant your sense of heat and cold are messed up."

"Oh, so I am messed up?" Hermione asked him skeptically.

"No… No… you know what I mean Herm." Harry said laughing slightly.

"I guess so."

Harry wrapped his right arm around her, and she smiled up at him.

"Okay, lets go in, I'm tired." Hermione said softly.

"Yea, I guess everyone is probably asleep anyway. We'll find out who all we have tomorrow."

"Yea…" she responded faintly while resting her head on his shoulder and shutting her eyes.

Harry looked down to see her practically asleep and he chuckled to himself. He stopped and picked her up gently and she automatically snuggled closer to him and fell into a deep slumber. 

He crept soundlessly through the corridors, holding Hermione tightly.

"Hey Harry," Sirius said coming up to meet them,

"Hey Sirius." Harry responded in a whisper.

"Need a hand?" He asked looking at the motionless Hermione.

"Nah, that's okay."

Padfoot rolled his eyes, "So what's the status on who all is joining you?"

"I'm not sure… as you know Ron and Ginny took Lavender and Draco to see if they could get Fred, George and company to join, other than that I don't know."

"I see, well Lauren was willingly acceptant to becoming a Hogwarts teacher, and I think Remus is going to become the new Head of Gryffindor."

"That's good, why aren't you going to be the new Head?"

"Cause, I am not as desperate to become one… nah… I just get enough of the kids during the day."

Harry laughed out loud.

"Shhh… you might wake her." Sirius said nodding to the conked out Hermione.

"Yea" Harry said biting his lip lightly.

"Though she looks like she is a heavy sleeper…"

"Not usually… she used to wake up if like a pen dropped…"

"Probably because of the pregnancy…"

"Most likely… it's still hard to believe…"

"Yea, soon you are going to be responsible for two new lives, poor kids."

"Hey!" Harry said jokingly.

Sirius chuckled softly, "I remember when Lily was pregnant with you, boy was that a surprise."

Harry cocked an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you in Hermione's room, your arm's must be getting tired."

"Yea, a little… not that she's heavy… I'm just tired."

"Well her room is just over there." Sirius said pointing down the corridor.

"Yea."

Harry and Sirius silently walked to Hermione's room and Sirius muttered the password and let Harry go in first. After Harry placed Hermione softly into the bed, he kissed her forehead lightly and she stirred a little, but went back to sleep.

"She must be really tired." Sirius said behind him.

"Yea, long day, so tell me about my mom and dad…"

"Lets go to my room, don't want Hermione to wake up… and its not like you are thinking, you weren't the surprise." Sirius added chuckling.

Harry grinned, "okay lets go."

And with one last glance at Hermione, Sirius and Harry walked quietly to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Not really a cliffy, but I still wanted SOMETHING ;) LOL – its 1:30am on a school night… I really need to be in bed… but I am NOT tired AT ALL.. *sigh* I have been trying to go to sleep for the past hour and a half… well thanks to ALL who have reviewed.. and sorry that this got out soo late =)

WELL NM ;) LOL – my STUPID computer won't let me on Internet Explorer.. my computer has been having problems lately.. *sigh* -- well y'all wont get this up till later today (April 8th) – SORRY!! =) – don't blame me.. blame my comp! ;) hehe

Okay – its now about 6pm on April 8th – y'all could've had this chapter out… like 17 hrs ago!! LOL.. but NO.. hehe.. stupid computer ;) well THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! ;)

****

Kittyluver87 -- hehe.. I know, I didn't break my promise ;) hehehee.. aren't I a good girl?? ;) hehe.. yea, you need to help me come up with names.. cause I mean.. the babies aren't getting any smaller ;) LOL.. hehehe…. Anyway.. this is an OLD review – you'll never get 22? You got 31 not too long ago ;) LOL.. =)

****

*Herm* - yay ;) lol.. that's good.. but.. well… Hermione and Harry haven't had their kids yet ;) but we'll see what happens.. lol.. they won't be born until I think of names for them!! LOL… sorry that I didn't update it all that soon :'( =)

****

Arwen Potter - sorry!!! I wish that I could've updated sooner… but I was pretty much concentrating on Hermione's Crush, I had to finish that by the deadline.. but maybe I'll have more time to write on this now that that is done =) – And I'll think on the names ;) hehe – THANX for the suggestions ;)

****

Hermioneharry4ever - hehe… I enjoyed writing the part with Hermione watching Dumbledore and then Harry came up =) LOL… I dunno.. twas fun to write ;) hehe – glad you like this story soo much ;)! =)

****

Anime - Yea, I thought it was sorta sweet.. that's the only thing I can write.. I need to work on writing action though.. can't write that.. LOL… I can do better than what I did with Hermione's Crush (that was bad) but not much better =)

****

Draco's princess - LOL.. sorry that it took sooooo long for this chapter =( just had to work on Hr's Crush… *sigh* yep – lots of surprises in the last chapter ;) hehehe

****

AznGolDragonGod - LOL… I know.. since I made a lot of people hate Lavender, I was trying to make them like one of the people they hated... I dunno... lol... yea.. she was.…. I dunno =) lol 

****

Gudamhardcore - Yea, the other one WAS sorta weird wasn't it?? Well.. Hr's crush was my first fanfic, for HP and for anyother story, and the first story that I actually continued writing.. so cut that story some slack ;) ehhehe and weird can be good ;) *grins*

Dana Dancer - Yes… I DO love HP/HG romance ;) hehehe.. you SHOULD write one.. there ya go.. problem solved ;) hehehe… lol you liked Rita/Emily?!? =) one of the few ;) lol… glad you liked it ;) hehe

****

KlesKz -- hehe.. glad you like it! =) hehehe.. yea… everyone said that making Hermione would be a good twist… so I sorta agreed and made it happen ;) LOL I love controlling their lives ;) LOL

****

Madeline Weasley - hehehe.. yea.. I wanted them to have Twins ;) course.. I don't know what they are going to be named.. or what they look like ;) lol…Yea… poor girl that Snape is dating.. she'll be revealed in later chapters ;) if I remember :-D

****

Potions Master Snape Potter - Nope, I have NO clue on what to name the twins.. some people gave me ideas.. but I am not sure.. lol… you got any ideas? ;) ALL ideas and suggestions are welcome ;) hehe – and We'll see action whenever I think of how to write it and what will happen ;)

****

Lady Wolfsband (AKA Wolf Cry) -- lol – I will try to use some of your names.. but there are only two kids ;) hehe.. what about if it is like a middle name or something?? :-D lol… if you have any other suggestions I want to hear them! =) thanx!!! =)

****

Tiffany-Michelle - hehe.. thanks for the name suggestions ;) – I need help thinking of names… and like what they look like, who's eyes/ears/nose/hair/etc they have ;) LOL

****

E.C.R Potter -- sorta forgot the point… hmm.. maybe I need to read my response to the last review… hang on – OH.. the plot twist disagreements ;) hehehe – yea.. I see.. I see =) – yea… LOL.. I like that – a law to not have H/Hr apart for more than a week ;) hehehehehe =) *grins*

****

Flamegaruru - lol… OH MY =) a LITTLE bored when you wrote that review?? ;) hehehe… thanks for the… erm… INTERESTING names.. I'll have.. to umm… keep Furnuculus and Gisabella in mind.. thank you… ;) hehe

****

Egon-Starcollector - hehehhee… yea…. Lavender should cool off… I am trying to make her more of a good girl… LOL… if that makes sense.. but in my last story and earlier chapters of this story.. well… its hard to make her nice anymore ;)

****

Katie janeway - hehe.. I think I gotsta new writer's block.. sorta curious sense I haven't written anything… hmm… ;) hehe… glad you like the chapter ;) – I know.. it seems like I used to have all this time, now I have none..*sigh*

****

Tellmemore - hehehe.. yea… it was sorta happy and romantic… this is suppose to change.. but I don't really want it to.. ya know?? =) hehehehe

****

RangerPrincess - hehehe… you need to review more.. sheesh ;) jk! =) – you used to give me longer reviews ;) heheheh.. jk!! Any review is fine with me =) – got any ideas for names for the twins? =)

****

RACHEL - cool =) – you birthday was awhile ago ;) lol like a month and 4 days ;) – that's like Girl's day in Japan =) hehe… LOL you want the girl to be named after you? ;) hehehhee 

****

Spazzy - LOL -- glad you liked the chapters.. I am not sure though.. hehe ;) sorta weird =) jk – who was acting too young??? Emily?? =) lol… not really sure… hehe… =)

****

Danny - lol.. yay!! 42 pages? ;) more than I thought.. hehe.. jk – =)… well… you are really kind to be copying my stories ;) – sorta is special ya know?? – as long as you don't like use them for your benefit and like PUBLISH them or something ;) – nah.. I got nothing to worry about ;) they would never publish – even if you used like different names… and made it different.. LOL… that would be weird… anyway

****

Krissy - hehehe =) – glad you like my ff =) hehe.. is it REALLY one of the best??? *grins* I love when people say that.. though I know its not and they are just being nice… but still ;) hehe

****

Clara - its okay that it took you long to r/r not like I've been progressing with this story much ;) hopefully that will change ;) is Hr's Crush THAT long? ;-D *grins* no.. I hope Lav doesn't cheat on Ron…. *bits lip*

****

Serena Gemini - hehe glad you loved it ;) – I almost had this story out too!! Hey… it's the 8th????? Weird.. I am like way off time ;) hehe lol.. anyway ;) hehehe now I need to get this chapter up! =)


	11. Chapter 11: Going to Auror Hideout!

A/N – OH MY! – I finally got this chapter out!! Be happy =) – though I wrote this a long time ago – probably still in April.. it was erased.. had to re-write it.. it used to be like 5 pages.. but now its 3… I wanted to give y'all a long chapter.. but that'll have to be next chapter… -- **I told some of what my schedule is down in the other A/N after this chapter.. =) so read that.**

Disclaimer – I don't own this series… though sometimes I wish I do.. I don't – I just own this weird… sappy… undeveloped plot =) LOL =)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 11!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry quietly crept into Hermione's room, to find her sitting up in bed awake. Walking closer he noticed she was breathing hard, and was clutching the comforter tightly to her chest.

"Are you okay Herm?" Harry asked trying not to scare her.

She looked up shocked at first that he was there, but didn't give any response to his question. Realizing that she probably had a nightmare, he cautiously walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace, trying to soothe her, so she wouldn't be as scared. 

"Did you have a bad dream?" Harry asked softly.

Hermione nodded, tightening her hold on him.

"It was awful…" she said below a whisper.

"It was just a dream…"

"But it seemed so real."

"Care to tell me about it?"

Hermione pulled back out of their hug, and brushed her damp hair out of her eyes, but didn't meet Harry's gaze. After a moment, she answered.

"I… I… don't remember… I just woke up shaking, and there was just this feeling of panic I couldn't get to go away… Then I noticed you were gone… and…I thought that it was just a dream that you came back..."

Harry smiled at her while fondly pushing her loose hair behind her ears then started stroking her cheek lightly. Hermione shivered at the faint touch, but immediately relaxed.

Noticing that she had started breathing normally, Harry withdrew his hand from Hermione's cheek and climbed under the covers and lay down next to her.

"Harry, it is nearly 3:30 in the morning, where were you?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Talking with Sirius."

"About?"

"My mum and dad."

"Oh." She answered sleepily and snuggled deeper into Harry's grasp and soon fell asleep. Harry smiled down at his wife and held her closer allowing him-self to drift into a dreamless slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked pacing the floor in front of the group of people supposed to be leaving for the Auror Hideout. They were all gathered in a clearing on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, so they would have no problem Apparating. 

"Probably off snogging." Fred said offhandedly.

Ron groaned.

"What? don't you do that with your wife?"

Ron just glared at him.

"Fred, Ikle Ronnikins doesn't have a wife, remember?" George reminded his twin.

"Oh that's right, my sincerest apologies."

Ron sighed inwardly, trying to ignore his older brothers' teasing. He glanced over at Lavender, to see her laughing with Ginny, probably not even noticing that their relationship was the main source of jokes anymore.

After awhile, the Weasley Twins gave up on Ron, and started playing a game of exploding snaps, for old times sake, with their wives.

_'Where could Harry and Herm be?' _ Ron asked himself, _'Surely Harry knows how important this is, maybe they are still asleep… But didn't they go to bed before anyone else? Or at least to Hermione's room… ugh I don't want to think of that.'_

Right when Ron was about head out to look for the couple, they walked into the clearing.

"'Bout time you two showed up, where were you guys?" Ron asked while moving over to them. 

"We were up late last night."

"Ugh, I don't want to hear about it."

Hermione took it upon herself to smack him on the back of the head.

"Harry was talking to Sirius, and I was having trouble sleeping is all."

"Right."

Harry just rolled his eyes, and then changed the topic quickly to their order of business.

"Anyway, we need to head on there, it is just now half past eleven, and we have to be there by noon."

"So? Aren't we just Apparating there?" Ron asked.

"Yea…"

"So we should have more time… it takes just a second to Apparate there"

"Ron's right, but I believe I haven't actually said Hi to you Harry," George said coming up to the young man and giving him a short hug in greeting. Fred soon came up and did the same.

"Hey Harry, hope you've been well?"

"Jeez, Fred, George, its been a long time." Harry said not looking them straight in the eye. The last time they saw each other, they didn't exactly get along, and ended up in a huge fight; Harry still felt bad from what happened.

"Still mad about what happened?" Fred asked.

"No, I'm not mad…"

"Then what's wrong?" George inquired, "We have gotten over that, 'aven't we Fred?"

"Yup, sure have."

Harry smiled, "Yea, I just feel…"

"Dunderheadish?" George supplied, "Yea, we know what you mean."

"That wasn't quite the word I was going to pick." Harry said grinning.

"Oh, but it was the only word that fit you see." Fred responded.

"How long has it been since we last talked?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I don't know… a couple of seconds?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You know what I meant."

"True. It's been… too long. You wouldn't even talk to us at your wedding."

"And it happened at your guys' wedding… so that was… a year ago?"

"Yea, why are we talking about this? We need to go." Fred said looking at his watch.

"True, it is… Fifteen till? Eep… lets go."

"Aren't we just going to Apparate?" Ron asked again.

"Partly, we also have a small walk, lets go, you all know where we are Apparating to, right?"

There was a murmur of yes's.

"Good."

Suddenly the air was filled with small popping noises, as the group of young adults seemingly disappeared into thin air. But before Hermione could Apparate, Harry put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"What is it Harry?"

"Are you positive you want to go?"

"Yes, you can't talk me out of it."

"I wasn't going to try… just your dream…"

"Its not going to help me to not go… it would probably be worse."

Harry sighed, "Okay… lets just go then."

Hermione smiled and gave Harry a quick kiss.

"Everything will be fine." She said reassuringly. He just nodded and then the last two remaining wizards vanished without a trace.** (A/N - I know that Hermione is TECHNICALLY a witch, but it didn't fit… lol)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry, don't you get it? She isn't going to stay… no matter how many times beg her to." Ron informed Harry, once the pair appeared. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't begging her to…"

"Whatever." Ron remarked grinning, "now, where are we 'walking' to?"

"Just follow me." Harry announced to the small group.

Harry and Hermione then took the lead, fingers intertwined, the rest followed mixed between themselves.

It took a matter of a couple of minutes before Harry held his hand up to the crowd, and placed a finger to his lips. The young adults immediately became quiet, while Harry muttered something at a peculiar tree. Before the cluster of witches and wizards could blink, they found themselves in a bright, circular room.

"This." Harry said in a slow, steady voice, "is the Auror base near Bristol."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Yea… so…. This is a short chapter… 2 months over due…… It used to be longer… but then word shut down on me.. had to re-write it – never the less – I did relearn how to save =) =) lol. – Hmm.. I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS IS 2 MONTHS LATE!! – and its not even that good of a chapter… I guess I just needed a break or something =( -- and this summer is sooo busy for me… I mean not THAT busy… but… May 28 – 30th were exams… then that next week (this past week) was a Sophmore Marcing Band Camp thing… then next week and for the next 3 weeks after that I have Driver's Ed, and more after that probably – Drive times…. – anyway… I'll do my best to get more chapters up =)

****

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! – I hope y'all still come back after 2 months, y'all have done 1 month.. but 2?! =(

****

Kittyluver87 – Yes, of COURSE I'm proud of you… lol… but.. I am sorta dissappointed with the length… jk =) – hehe.. a two month old review =) I remember reading this.. interesting name choices =) thanks for the ideas.. but you already helped me come up with the names.. now you just have to help me remember them! LOL

****

HarryHermione4ever - Yup… Hermione's Mood swings begin =) *grins* -- Glad you like the chapter… hope you like this one too… even though it is 2 months late!!! *frowns* -- Hermione will show more signs of Pregnancy later… though its harder for me now… since my Aunt had her baby already.. LOL.. that where I got a lot of information, from hanging around her =) hehe

****

E. C. R Potter - Yup =) She is definantly having mood swings =) hehehehhehe… lol… Yea… but.. you know that Harry and Hermione being together for long can't last!?! LOL… they're gonna get seperated again sometime.. I can just feel it….. actually I can't =) but who knows.. knowing me.. I'll probably do something like that… *Grins*

****

Dana Dancer - lol.. that's okay, you don't have to give me long reviews =) I just like people to review is all =) – though.. I wonder if I'll get any this go around.. been FOREVER since I've updated =( -- 1/6th of a year…. *sigh* =)

****

WhiteLady - hehehe… Though I would love to name the baby after you I have already chosen names for them.. I'm just trying to remember them =) – And.. if I have any more time, I am thinking about making a series about them in Hogwarts… but I dunno =) lol

****

Gundamhardcore - hehehe.. yes.. cut me some slack… and some more slack… and as much slack as you can =) – Sheesh.. I have been REALLY busy this past few months.. and when I'm not.. I'm too busy tryign to catch up on rest to write… sheesh.. I'm so glad its summer =) lol

****

Emili Potter - Hehehe.. glad you love my story so much =) – too bad it is only updated once every 1 – 2 months.. I'll try my hardest to finish it over the summer.. cause once school starts… OH MY.. lol… I hope I have enough time to do homework, and everything =) – like eat and sleep lol..

****

Lily Wondercat - hehehe… You heard about me being a great author?! Cool.. lol.. I think I'm a horrible one =) – but that's nice to know… Yea.. I try to add plot.. but they come out purty sappy… cause I find that fun to write, its what I'm best at.. I'm working on action.. but when I write it.. it sounds SOOO dumb.. I get rid of it =) – but I'm doing better to add more… Hermione's Crush is purty bad… lol… Everytime I thought of an idea, I would write about it… so it jumps around a lot, and doesn't explain much… =) --- but some people seem to love it =) hehe… I know I need to make the chapters longer… just.. its not that easy to do at the moment… maybe when I have more time… I keep saying that =( *sigh*

****

RACHEL - Hehe =) yup tis you AGAIN! Hehehe.. lets hope I'll hear from you again =) lol… 2 months… *sigh* -- hehehe… I forgot the names for the baby's.. but I KNOW I have them… and I think I wrote them down somewhere… dunno if one was partly named after you – probably not =( -- but I seriously forgot the names =)

****

Arwen Potter - lol… Yea… I always wanted to have twins also – but who knows.. maybe I will =) LOL… Harry is planning something!? – did I miss something? =) lol… Hermione is head strong, and doesn't want to be left out of action… what Sirius is going to say? When I wrote that I knew… now I don't… I seriously need to write things down.. LOL =)

****

Anime – LOL… Glad you like the chapter =) – erm… about Harry's parents.. I have NO clue at the moment… I did when I wrote that.. but I am bad at writing things down.. I'll think of something… and it should tie into the story somehow =) *grins* -- I just have to think of it =) lol

****

Hermioneharry4ever - I am SOOO confused =) hehe – HarryHermione4ever… Hermioneharry4ever – y'all are killing me =) hehehe… sorry.. dunno if you are the same person or not.. but that completely threw me off =) lol… now.. about your review =) – Yea.. I wanted Harry to let Hermione to come.. cause I like them being together (though it doesn't seem like that always…) lol.. yea.. she can't do much.. but still =)

****

Tellmemore - lol.. – next ch. Come soon… -- boy I would love to have that happen =) – the good ole days when I had nothing better to do.. or anything other to do than write… when Hermione's crush came out with a new chapter everyday.. cause I hated when it took 5 yrs for one chapter to come out.. but now I understand those authors =) lol – and change what?!

****

Serena Gemini - For some reason… I think I might've used one of your names… but… probably not..Thanks for the suggestions =) hehe.. but I completely forgot their names.. I am pretty sure I have them around her somewhere.. I just remember the boy's… and the girl's middle name.. I think… lol.. =) 

****

Noodlejelly - lol… yea.. I update like once a year… sadly… =( -- hehe.. Bristol.. oh I dunno.. I don't know England that well =) – I just picked a city I think that was mentioned in the books…. Not really sure.. lol… it just came to me.. and I think I picked a town and everything.. I really don't know.. I am sooo tired right now… *Shrugs* -- hehe.. I really need to think everything through.. actually.. I just need to write… =) – maybe it'll make me feel better after this is posted =) hehe..

****

Katie janeway - lol.. yea.. I don't have school stuff anymore.. and I am still busy – I wanna start writing again.. it really helps me clear my mind =) lol… yay – dunno if No Time Like The Past is up… cause you said this weekend.. and that was what? 2 months ago? =) *grins* lol

****

Draco's princess - hehehe… Yea… I wish I could write longer chapters.. this was a LONG chapter.. but.. well.. everything is just not going well for me.. and I need to go to bed… but I want this posted! It'd make me feel SOOO much better =) – muhahahahaha – how are the braces holding up!? – I'm SOOO glad I got mine off =) hehe – 4 yrs of that torture! And they said only 2!! Lol – and thank you for going back and writing a review for ch. 6 =) hehehehe… 

****

Gryffindor Quidditch Angel - Yea.. I wish I posted 11 back then.. I'd been much better off =) – can you believe it!? 2 months!?!? That's a long time… *sigh* -- glad you like my story =) – hope you still like it! =) *grins* -- please still review! – or just come back =) hehe

****

RangerPrincess - *sigh* you again!?! ;) heheh.. umm.. I already said one of each… like… in Ch. 9 or so.. sheesh ;) *grins* -- yea… it is purty amazing that I updating.. how long has it been!? 2 months!?!?! That's a long time.. its June 8th!! I last updated April 8th!! *sigh* =)

****

Katy Kat - hehe.. its okay – you don't have to review every chapter… jk – yea you do – better go back and review it!! – jk =) – I'm happy with ANY review I get.. especially returning ones from this time…. =) lol…*gulp* 2 months is a long time…

****

WildMagelet13 - hehe – yea.. I love Harry and Hermione =) *Grins* -- really now!? Lol… Glad you like my story sooo much =) – hope you still like it even though I took forever to update – the funny thing is that this story was written awhile ago.. it was just deleted… and I never felt like rewriting it…

****

Flamegaruru -- Awww yes.. the mos interesting reviews from you =) – surely have missed these =) *grins* -- hehe… I like those… they are fun to read… but like tonight.. I'm to tired to actually get what they are saying =) *grins* -- anyway – thanks for the review.. hope you come back!! =) lol

****

KlesKz - LOL… Nah.. I like to write their lives.. though it is easier just to point my wand at them and saw Imperio.. its just hard to get all the people under that spell at once.. I'm working on it though =) hehehehe… glad you like my story =) hehehehe..

****

PsychoTeenyBopper - Glad you like my story (I feel like a broken record.. lol.. I say that a lot =)) – I updated this one!! Just not soon.. well… =) yea.. I like Twins =) lol… since I am sorta a twin.. long story =) lol – but really I'm not… anyway… yea =) – I wish I thought of the idea before JKR… but oh well =) lol.. she is probably 100000000000000000x better at writing than me =) hehe

****

Usotsuki - Of Course everybody has a 'lover' I'm not that mean =) – course… Ron and Lavender's relationship is kinda rocky… ehehehehhehehe.. that's my fun =) =) *grins*

****

Babooshka – love the name =) Thanks for the suggestions =) – I have already picked out the names.. but I really wish I remembered what they were.. LOL – I think I have them written down somewhere.. *shrugs* --- hehe… Yea, they are sorta weird names… =) heheh Grace isn't too odd… =)

****

Phoebe1912 - hmm.. I'll try to e-mail all that to you… lol.. not like you'll see this anyway =) *grins* I just have to write a review.. why can't you go to ff.net anymore!? =( -- oh well.. I'll send all this when I can =)

****

Clara - Dunno what Sirius said about Harry's Mum and Dad.. I used to know.. but boy was that a long time ago… I am going to start writing my ideas down – I say that… but I probably wont =( hehe… 

****

Lauren - I POSTED!!!! Yay!! -- hope you are still checking.. cause its only 8 days after you reviewed… lol.. I want people to still read my story! Lol – I just need to post sooner… I just need more hours in the day! Hehehe =) boy I can say that again =) lol

****

Sara Hillen Of Gryffindor - Glad you like both my stories =) – I'm trying to continue as fast as I can…… but I don't have much time.. and when I do.. I am too lazy to write.. lol… *sigh* -- I'll update more… just dunno when =( =)


	12. Chapter 12: A Strange Welcome Machine!

A/N – I'm back!! Hehe.. and it hasn't even been 2 months yet… maybe I am posting too fast… I mean… its only been 2 weeks and 2 days ;) --- so I like 2s…. hehehe =) -- Summer's been busy… but… it hasn't… I have tons of time… but I don't… lol – too lazy to get anything done… but see how much I care?! Its 5am in the morning!! LOL 

Disclaimer- I still own nothing =( -- JKR owns all! – I just own this… weird… strange… weird… plot =) lol =)

THANKS TO **Kittyluver87** for helping me come up with the name of George and Alicia's son!! ;) =) =)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 12!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, you have to walk through there one at a time." Harry instructed, pointing at a large walkway leading into another room.

"Umm… okay… Guess I'll go first." Ron volunteered, "This isn't going to attack me or anything?"

"No… just has to process some information…"

"Alright…"

Ron stepped cautiously through the walkway, and a soft bussing noise occurred, and a voice emerged from a small speaker.

'Ronald Weasley… Wife: none, dating Lavender Brown… Children: No… Phobia: Spiders… 21 years old… Work: None…

"Does it have to say all of that out loud?"

"Yes, because it alerts us to who is coming in and about them… So if Voldemort walked in, it would say his name, or if any of his supporters did" Harry answered chuckling.

"Why would they walk in through anyway that doesn't make sense!" Ron protested.

"That's just how it is; I need each of you to walk through here; I'll be right back." Harry said, then walked through the same archway, but all that it said is 'Harry Potter'.

"Darn, I wanted to know his phobia…" Ron muttered after Harry vanished from sight.

"Wonder where he went…" Hermione thought out-loud. 

"Can't I follow him?" Ron asked from the other side.

"No! It might be something important that he's doing…"

"Really?" he responded sarcastically.

Hermione sighed and walked through the arch reluctantly.

'Hermione Potter… Husband: Harry Potter… Children: Boy/Girl Twins, expected on May 16…' the machine said, then made a weird crackling sound, '21 years old… Work: Transfiguration Teacher/Head of Gryffindor at Hogwarts…

"Hey! Why didn't it tell us what YOUR scared of?"

"May 16? I didn't even know that's when I am supposed to have my children!"

"A weird contraption isn't it?" George observed.

"Yea… I don't know if I want to walk through it…" Ginny said truthfully, going pale.

"Not like you have anything to hide, we already know what you're afraid of Gin." Fred remarked nudging her. Ginny blushed and shoved Alicia ahead of her as Ron and Hermione took seats on the other side.

'Alicia Weasley… Husband: George Weasley… Children: Johnathon Russell Weasley 4 months old… Phobia: Closed Spaces… 23 years old.'

"You're claustrophobic?" Hermione asked when Alicia met up with her and Ron.

"Yea… Sort of." She responded, then sat down next to Ron.

"This is actually interesting," Hermione said as George walked through to join his wife. Fred followed closely after.

'Fred Weasley… Wife: Angelina Weasley… Children: Robyn Nicole Weasley 3 ½ months old… Phobia: Molly Weasley… 23 years old… Work: Co-Owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes…

"How in the world are you and George both afraid of your guys' mom?"

"You've seen her…" George said together, and both of them and Ron shuddered.

Hermione burst out laughing as Ginny pushed Angelina through after Fred. After she went through, Ginny glanced at Draco and bit her lip as Harry joined the group on the other side.

"Have you all gone through?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Hermione.

"No" Hermione said shaking her head, "Ginny and Draco don't seem to want to go through."

"That's strange… I can turn off the speaker for them if they are nervous at you guys laughing at them…"

"You can turn off the speakers?!" Ron asked angrily.

Harry laughed, "Yea, but its best to keep them on."

"Well if you wouldn't let us have silence neither should they!"

"I don't want anyone scared to be here, so I am going to turn it off." Harry said as he walked over to a wall and typed something on the control panel.

"There." He called out to Ginny and Draco, "You can come through, I turned the speakers off so don't have to worry about us finding out your fears."

Ginny seemed a little more relieved, and she walked through the arch quickly, Draco followed closely behind.

A man in his early thirties then walked through a door on the other side of the room.

"Harry I have come up with 4 extra bedrooms… sorry that I couldn't get more, hope that is enough, because we appreciate the added help " he said nodding at the group of young adults, then walked out.

"That's Tim." Harry informed, "not the nicest of people, but I'm surprised he got us 4 bedrooms, and gave you guys a somewhat nice greeting."

"4 bedrooms… is that enough?" Hermione asked, "Is that counting your bedroom?"

"No… so it should be fine, George and Alicia can have a room, Fred and Angelina can have a room… and since the other 4 aren't married, then Ron and Draco can share a room, and Ginny and Lavender can, and you would sleep in my room."

Immediately after Harry said that, he regretted it, because he received Death glares from Ron and Draco. Harry sighed.

"Come on you guys… Draco… if you marry Ginny, you two are going to have to get a long sometime, so do this for her… for…ummm… bonding… and Ron… do you really want your sister to sleep in the same room as him?"

"No, I don't want her to Harry, but… why can't we separate into boys and girls… I'll share with Fred and George, and Alicia, Lavender, Ginny and Angelina can share… and Draco can have another room… so we'd just use up 3 instead of 4."

"Each room just has 2 beds…"

"Oh… I know… we can move a bed from Draco's room into Fred and George's and mine… and then the other girls can split up into two rooms…" Ron reasoned again.

"I'm shocked that you just used so much reasoning Ron…" Hermione commented, "shame you didn't use it in school."

Ron glared at her, then questioned Harry, hopefully, "Will that work?"

"Afraid not, the beds are built in, its safer that way… please don't give this any more trouble... we have more important things to do."

After a long pause, the two wizards finally nodded slightly.

"Glad you agreed, cause your stuff already is in your rooms."

"I feel like its Hogwarts all over again." Ron grumbled looking at Malfoy, "but at least there I didn't have to share a room with him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everyone settled into their rooms and received a grand tour of the hideout, which was bigger than they had thought, they all retired to their rooms to go to bed. Harry came into his own to find Hermione sitting on the bed looking at him.

Harry rolled his eyes at her, then continued getting ready for bed silently. After a minute or two of silence, Hermione spoke up.

"You don't think that Ron and Draco will kill each other do you?"

Harry seemed to consider that, then climbed onto the bed.

"No, I think they realize that there is more important things right now, and hopefully will postpone their hatred and learned to work together. Also, we need both of them to do this, so it'd be bad if they killed each other."

"Yea, and they have to learn that they both love Ginny, especially Ron. He needs to let her grow up more, not be so…" Hermione started, but a yawn stopped her, "be so protective of her, she is 20 years old for goodness sakes."

Harry chuckled, "You're right, now lets go to bed, you're obviously tired, you've been yawning all day."

"No, I'm not…" She was cut off by a yawn again, "I'm not tired!"

"Though that is very convincing... I still think we ought to go to bed."

Hermione glared at him for a second, but finally gave in by climbing under the covers and into his embrace. 

In a couple of minutes, Harry felt the familiar deep breathing, meaning Hermione had finally went to sleep. Taking this opportunity, Harry reached over and felt his wife's stomach. Much to his delight he felt it to be reasonably swollen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Hermione awoke to an empty bed. Frowning, she looked over at the clock, which read it was past noon. Now, being extremely annoyed, she got out of bed, and threw on a purple robe and walked out their door.

"Where are they?" She muttered to herself, as she wondered around the hideout looking for her group of friends.

Hermione turned a corner sharply, and knocked into someone hurrying down the hall.

"Sorry." She said as a strong hand helped her up.

"It's quite alright… oh… Mrs. Potter…"

"Yes… that's me…" She said noticing that Tim was standing before her.

"I was actually coming to see if you were up… I see that you are… so I'll be leaving now…" Tim said quickly, and then ran off.

"That was strange…"

"What was strange Herm?" Ron asked.

"Where did you come from?"

"Down there" He said waving his hand down the hall.

"Oh… where's Harry?"

"In the room way down there… to the left."

"Thanks… where are you off too?"

"To get Tim, have you seen him?"

"Yea.. he just ran off that way." She said pointing down the corridor to their right."

"Okay… thanks!" He said hurrying in the direction Hermione told him.

Shaking her head in confusion, she walked down the long hallway and stopped at a green door to her right. After making sure no one was around her, she opened the door and stepped in.

In the room was full with computers, and there was one that particularly caught her attention. She carefully walked over to the computer on the far wall, avoiding a collision with anything.

Sitting down in the chair, she looked to see what was on the machine.

"Hey… weird… it's the data that the machine that we walked though…" 

'Draco Malfoy…' 

"Lets see what his fear is… I've always wanted to know… probably a ferret!" Hermione thought giggling.

'Wife: None, dating Ginny Weasley…' 

'Children: Girl, expected on September 4th' 

****

((A/N -- Updated July 31, 2002 – Changing Ginny's baby's birth date from October 6th – she can't conceive a kid for 10 ½ months!! =) hehe))

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N -- *grins* hehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehe….. LOL – Okay… a lot of you weren't sure who was married to who… or if they had children… so I made up that weird machine.. at about 4am --- its 4am now too… LOL…. But I thought up that like 2 weeks ago.. so its weird… – BUT… I am happy with this cliffy *grins* =) well THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!! 

****

Emili Potter -- Hehe.. yea.. I hate making my reviewers wait…. And I know how it feels to get death threats….. I guess 2 months is too long… lol =) – I doubt my story is worth waiting 2 months!! LOL =) but thanx ;) makes me feel better about not knowing what to write, and not having the time to write… hehe

****

Dora -- LOL.. Yes.. my stories are kinda weird….. hehehe…. Yea… I know.. that's why I did that weird machine thingy in this chapter… no clue how I came up with that… how did you get confused though? I didn't give you anything to really be confused about… oh well.. I hope this sort of straightens everything out =)

****

Kittyluver87 -- *sigh* 29 lines… very disappointed in you… I expected at LEAST 30 lines ;) hehehehehehe… yea… 2 months is WAY… WAY… WAY too long ;) =) =) oh well… hehehe.. yea.. You should update Danger in the Forest.. and make them go back 30 yrs ;) HEHEHEEHE =) -- ;) Just a suggestion… =)

****

Marzoog -- Yea.. who can't love this site?!!? Hehehe… Glad you love my story.. =) – oooh… I hope that you can log on soon… I wasn't able to for a long time either once… and I get frustrated at little things too =) hehehe… ;)

****

Amy potter -- I am going to explain the auror base more later =) hehe.. I just had a cliffy I wanted to do…. And now I am confused… cause I want to write more… but I just had to get this chapter out =) – was having trouble sleeping… lol! – its 4:30am here….

****

Gundamhardcore -- YES YOU ARE STRESSING ME OUT!! – JK really ;) hehe… sorry.. its 4:30am here…. I am sorta… hyper? =) lol… so… this story is probably strange.. cause I write it when I can't sleep ;) lol!…. =)

****

Arwen Potter -- Yes.. it was a short chapter… and I don't think it was worth the wait =) – but glad you loved the chapter ;) lol… what Sirius told Harry will be revealed later… when I think of it ;) LOL! Hehehe.. nothing will happen to the babies… I don't think… lol… =)

****

Fruity - =) thanx… I don't think I am that good.. but everyone says I am… lol… Glad you love my story so far =) I hope you still do… but I think this chapter was sorta messed up… and it'll probably make people more confused! =)

****

Usotsuki -- LOL… sorry ;) --- Yea…. Luckily its only 11 chapter to read though.. and they are reasonably short… so it shouldn't be that hard to re-read it all =) --- Don't worry.. I forgot everything also… *grins* -- guess that is sorta bad… =)

****

Draco's princess -- =) =) hehe.. glad you liked this chapter.. and yea, yea, yea… I'm repeating again!! LOL… hmmm… I want a fluffy chapter to come up soon… I try to put little parts of fluff in… but this one didn't turn out too well =) hehe

****

Dana Dancer -- I feel happy that I got 11 out too… relieved a lot of stress =) – hehehehe… interesting idea…. =) hehehe… Nah… I won't make Lord Voldemort Harry's dad…… LOL… I wouldn't do that ;) =) *Grins* -- I don't like doing things the way other people do… =) – but I do like your idea…

****

Flamegaruru -- I didn't say the MOST interesting review are from you.. ;) just you leave the most interesting review.…. LOL – Okay… that made no sense what-so-ever ;) lol… nm… -- I didn't like the HP movie… I got it… but I don't like it that much… I am waiting for the 2nd movie with MUCH lower expectations =)

****

E. C. R Potter -- Hehe… this story is progressing slowly…. At least it is going faster than Hermione's Crush… I think…. LOL =) – I am soooooo behind with CoT =) – I like read the 1st chapter.. that's it ;) -- and I would never leave y'all for EVER ;) lol… would I? *grins*

****

Sara Hillen Of Gryffindor -- hehehhehee… glad you really, really, really, really, etc. like my story ;) hehehehe… -- anyway… I hope you still like it… even though it gets worse each chapter =) *Grins* -- it DOES! =( lol

****

Lady Wolfsbane -- SORRY!!! =) lol… yes… I understand.. I will never let it take 2 months to update again!! – (((That is not a promise… I'm hoping as much as you are that it won't ;) hehehe))) –Glad you like it.. and are still coming back to it ;) =) =)

****

Anime -- =) – I have nothing to say to you now! Lol… you wrote such a short review… y'all hurt me when you do that =) – makes me haveta think of stuff to say =) --- hehehe.. okay.. this is long enough – HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER =) lol – don't haveta wait much longer ;) *grins* -- I say that as word closes… jk ---well… lets save….

****

Lauren -- =) Yea… I am happy that I posted to! =) I relieved soooo much stress by doing so.. and I hope I do again by posting this chapter =) =) – Hope there isn't that many more reviews actually.. its 4:44am here now.. I need to go to bed!! =)

****

Tellmemore -- hehe… yea.. I'm glad this chapter is finally coming out.. and I am glad that I got ch. 11 out.. for awhile there I wasn't sure if that chapter was ever going to come out or not! LOL =) I am glad it did though.. and that people still came back to read it =)

****

Gryffindor Quidditch Angel -- hehe… yea… it did take me a long time to post ch. 11 =) – didn't take me that long to get this one up though =) =) – lol 2 weeks.. lets see if a miracle lets me start posting one each day like I did for awhile with Hermione's Crush ;) =) – I would NEVER divorce Harry and Hermione!! =) – and I'm not sure if Ron and lavender will ever get back together.. their relationship is weird..

****

HermioneAngel -- yay =) last review maybe…. Hehe… its okay that you haven't reviewed in a long time… I haven't posted in a long time =) heheh… thanx for saying I can take my time!!! LOL =) lets see… how about ch. 13 comes out a year from tomorrow? ;) jk =)


	13. Chapter 13: A Long Day and Ron's news!

A/N – YAY!! I got 13 out!! =) *Grins* Y'all should thank **Rangerprincess (a.k.a Lt. Jaina Solo Fel) **for me getting this out this soon ;) hehe she made me promise to get it out before Friday… and well it is =) hehehe – she also came up with **Hermione's Food Craving** *Grins* -- and SORRY for getting this chapter out sooo late!! =) HOPEFULLY I can get 14 out before too long! =)

AND btw – I changed my Chapter Names… I got tired of the smilies – that's just now for Hr's Crush! =) I changed it to -- ~ ~ -- hehe ;) *grins* -- I also added this to the category of drama as secondary to romance…. I mean… my stories could be soap operas at times! ;)

Disclaimer – I do not own any of this… JKR owns it all… I just own the **WONDERFUL** plot! *grins* hehehe ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 13!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stared blankly at the computer screen in front of her, this couldn't be possible. Ginny was going to have a baby girl? As this slowly registered into her brain, she realized it all made sense. This was the reason why Ginny and Draco wouldn't walk through the scanning device until the sound was turned off!

_'They must have been scared that we would find out about it, before they wanted to tell us. BOY is Ron going to flip when/if he finds out about this. I should probably go talk to Ginny… but do I want to risk it?'_

Debating on if she should talk to anyone, Hermione slowly raised herself from her chair and left the room, regretting that she ever entered it. She walked idly down the hall until she heard a bunch of voices in the direction she was heading. As she got nearer two of the voices stood out from the others, one was Harry's and another Ron's.

'Didn't you say that you talked to Herm about 15min ago?'

'Yea…'

'And you told her where we were?'

'Was I not suppose to?'

'No.. I'm just worried about her… I mean how long does it take for her to get from a little ways down the hall to here?'

'Maybe she decided not to come here Harry, jeez calm down… or she felt ill and went back to lay down, She is pregnant you know.'

At this time she decided to make her entrance. Everyone glanced at her when she walked in, and Harry stopped yelling at Ron. Hermione went over to her two closest friends as the bustling of the room continued. 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and gave his wife a brief kiss, "There you are Herm! You had me worried."

"Yea… he has been aggravating me… sometimes I think he cares about you too much" Ron grumbled slightly.

Hermione beamed, "Nothing wrong with that!" 

Ron chuckled, then walked off to see if he could help Lavender with what she was doing.

Hermione scanned the room noticing that Draco and Ginny were talking to each other, both keeping a serious face. She paled slightly after remembering what she saw earlier. Harry mistook this for pregnancy sickness, and asked her if she needed to lay down.

Hermione shook her head, "No, I'm fine."

"You sure? Maybe you should head back to our room anyway…"

"Yes I'm sure! And I want to help… what can I do?"

"Well…"

Hermione tapped her foot impatiently, "Come on Harry.. this room is all computers and machines, I can do anything here without getting hurt!"

"True… and we probably do need someone else who can do machinery… The Weasleys don't know much on working them.. "

"Want me to go around checking on them then?"

"No… that would tire you out easily…"

Hermione laughed, "So you want me to get fat? If I can't walk I'll get no exercise…"

"Don't think we can get around you getting fatter."

"Harry!" she exclaimed hitting his arm.

"Ow! I was just joking!" he said rubbing his now sore arm, and showed her to a computer where she could track the location of Voldemort.

The next month passed quickly for the young adults, as they were trying to locate where Voldemort was stationed. He has kept his hideout very hidden, and they have not been able to get a reading of his location anywhere. The Daily Prophet announced that they thought he had run away, but Harry knew better than that.

Hermione sighed and leaned back into the chair she was sitting in. She was now four months pregnant, and becoming much more noticeable. Checking once again if her computer had picked up any movement, she got up and walked to find Harry.

She found him with his head propped up sitting at a desk. When she walked over to him, it didn't come as a surprise that he was asleep. After deciding to leave him alone, she went to find her other friends.

__

'Its freezing in here! Haven't they heard of a heater? It's a week till Christmas for goodness sakes!' Hermione thought to herself while rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"Hey Hermione… can you come here for a sec?" Ginny asked walking up to her.

"Sure," She said and followed one of her closest friends to a small room, which she recognized to be the one Ginny and Lavender shared.

"Herm, I have something to tell you… since you are one of my best friends, and I know you can keep a secret."

"I'm all ears." Hermione assured her and sat down on Ginny's bed.

"Well… I'm… I'm…" she stuttered, then joined Hermione on her bed, "pregnant."

"With Draco?" Hermione asked, not giving away that she knew the answer.

Ginny nodded, "And we don't know what to do… We can't tell Ron… or my mum and dad… they'd flip!"

Hermione gave her younger friend a reassuring hug, "It'll all work out, how far along are you?"

"A month and a half. I know that I'll start showing soon… and then what am I supposed to tell people? That I just gained a couple pounds?"

Hermione laughed a little, "Hey, I'm 4 months pregnant with twins! Yet people still can't really tell, when I wear baggy shirts."

This caused Ginny to smile, "Draco and I will need to get married… and I feel like I'm forcing him into this… maybe he really doesn't love me?"

"Ginny! You know that's not true! I doubt he'd have made a baby with you if he didn't love you, and besides… I think you would be able to see how much he loves you, it's very obvious."

"Well maybe he's just a sick person…"

"Virginia Weasley! I didn't think I would EVER hear you say that about Draco! Are you feeling all right? And I think Draco would be hurt if he knew you thought that."

Ginny sighed, "You know I don't think that, I'm just confused right now, Draco asked me to marry him a couple of weeks ago… I said yes, but…"

"Ginny, that was the right thing to do, don't think otherwise… if he was a bad person, and didn't love you, he'd probably just leave you, though he would have to deal with a mad Harry, Ron, Fred, George…."

"You're right, thanks Hermione! Its always good to talk to someone."

Hermione smiled, "I'm always here."

"You aren't going to tell Harry are you? Not that I really mind… but…"

"It's our secret. I promise."

Ginny got up and hugged Hermione tightly, but froze when Lavender walked in.

"Hey Lavender…" She said, and Hermione turned around.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt your conversation?"

"No, we were just done actually… are you okay Lavender?" Hermione asked taking a step towards her.

"Yes, not like you care anyway." She said curtly and stomped off.

"That was weird." Ginny commented, "maybe she and Ron had a fight or something… I'll go see if I can get her to talk to me, she doesn't seem like you much Herm."

"So I've notice." Hermione answered glumly, "Well I'll go talk to Ron then."

The two witches then split up to see if they could find out what was going on between Ron and Lavender. Hermione walked quickly down a hall until she was bumped into.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter"

Hermione looked up to see that Tim had once again walked into her. He must be in a hurry all the time anymore. Shaking her head she told him it was all right and asked if he had seen Ron anywhere. He muttered something about seeing him in the cafeteria area. She thanked him and turned towards the cafeteria, she was getting hungry anyway. 

Walking up to the counter, Hermione smiled at Adalia who was around their age, and worked as a cook in the hideout. She had wavy blonde hair that hung to her shoulders and warm misty gray eyes.

"Hello Hermione." Adalia greeted warmly, "Not having one of your cravings again are you?"

Hermione laughed, "No, actually I was looking for Ron, have you seen him?"

"Actually, I did see him and Lavender here earlier… they seemed to have gotten in a fight, Lavender stormed off quite irritated."

"Yea, she ran into me and Ginny… Did you see where Ron was off to?"

"Well… he did seem upset, I really don't think he deserves to be treated the way Lavender treats him, I mean seriously… all she does is yell at him anymore."

"True, everyone is starting to get irritated at her, I'm actually liking Draco much more than her."

"Yea, I have to agree with you there, maybe we can just stop giving Lavender food." She said with a smirk, making Hermione laugh, "But to answer your question, I think he went to find Harry, he has gone to talk to him a lot lately, especially after arguments with Lavender."

"Thanks Adalia!" Hermione said grinning and then added with a wink, "I'll come back for food most likely a little later… I am feeling like chicken and ice cream actually…" **(A/N – that actually sounds sorta good to me… but then again… I eat weird things like Ketchup on rice… - hey… that's actually really good ;) – or maybe just cause I grew up on it… oh well back to the story! ;) Don't want to get into all the weird combinations I eat…)**

Adalia looked at her strangely and laughed, "Okay if you're sure" and watched Hermione leave. 

-------

Hermione peered into the office she saw Harry in earlier, and smiled to find that he and Ron were now talking. Her first instinct was to eavesdrop, but decided against it, and walked into the room quietly. They both looked up at her when she entered and Harry stood up to give her a hug.

"Hey Herm," Ron said from his sitting position on the floor. Hermione grinned at him and sat down on the floor with him, not heeding Harry's protests.

"Come on Herm, don't you want to at least sit in a chair?"

"No, I'm fine Harry. I came in here to talk to Ron actually."

"Do you want me to leave then?"

"No, just to be quiet." She said smiling at him. He rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor next to her.

"So what did you want to talk about Herm?"

"You and Lavender, word has it that you two had yet another disagreement."

Ron grumbled, "Yup."

"Yea, she stormed into her room and then got mad at me for talking to Ginny, and ran out. I also talked to Adalia, she saw you two get into the argument… so what was it about this time?"

"The wedding, she is trying to cut you out of it."

Hermione sighed, "Why does she hate me so much?"

"Cause you got Harry, and because you are closer to me and him than she is…"

Hermione was about to respond, when Draco poked his head in the doorway, telling Ron that Lavender wanted to see him.

"When did the whole population here get involved in my relationships?"

Harry and Hermione laughed as Ron got up to talk with Lavender.

"He should be back soon enough."

"Why do you think that Herm?" Harry said grinning.

"Cause it'll probably just end up in another fight, making him stomp back in here.

Harry smiled at her, "I think Ron deserves someone better… but who knows, maybe she'll loosen up!"

"Being the optimist now?" She asked sliding closer to him.

"Someone has to be." He responded, and gave her a quick kiss.

Harry wrapped an arm around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder and yawned, "Today has been a long day, and it isn't even Dinner yet."

Harry chuckled and wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her even closer. She snuggled into him, and was napping silently when Ron walked back in with a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered, motioning to the sleeping Hermione.

"Nothing, just I think Lavender and I have broken up for good."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – *Yawns* about time I get up chapter 13… no? ;) hehehe – well here it is! Sorry for the semi-short chapter… but hey… I've had MUCH shorter before ;) =) I hope I 14 is longer and comes up in a shorter amount of time! But at least this one got out! *Grins* well THANKS too All who REVIEWED!! Y'all are the best ;)

****

Viwiel – LOL That chapter made you speechless?!!? *Grins* hehehehehehe… that's funny.. lol sorry (its 4am… hmmmm.. why do I always find myself writing at this time of night?! ;) *grins*) hehehe… well glad you liked the chapter! ;) sorry that this one was up sorta late!! =) but hopefully you liked this chapter as well! ;)

****

Janna Rain -- Hehehe… I think I'm now making everyone pregnant.. like in the first couple chapters I was killing everyone… like the Dursleys, McGonagall… Hermione's parents… Draco's Dad… hehehe =) now Ginny and Hermione are pregnant… Fred and George have a young kid… now there is just Lavender… I was thinking of making her pregnant… but with Tim… but that'd be weird… *grins*

****

Lauren -- Yea… I like the twist about Ginny having a baby also… I just wasn't sure whether or not she should tell anyone… or Hermione should confront them about it… or tell anyone… =) but glad you liked that chapter!! Hehe – hope you like this one too =) – though nothing really happened.. =(

****

Dana dancer -- I don't know if I'll actually use that idea… I MAY… but… I'm not sure right now =) I do like the idea about them being Spies… I just don't know if I should use it or not =) cause it didn't really pertain to what I wanted it to… but then again.. I have nothing better to use either! *grins*

****

Katie janeway -- Yes ;) he would have *grins* and Ron is having a hard time as it is =) I don't think knowing that his ultimate childhood archenemy made his little sister pregnant… ;) hehehehe… I REALLY need to try to make time to read No Time Like the Past and everyone else's stories… but I don't have much time anymore :'(

****

Anime -- hehehe… I left it there… cause… I like cliffies ;) and people's reactions to them!! =) *Grins* hehehehehe… well I'm glad that you liked that chapter!! Hehehe… and its alright to be hyper anyway ;) hehehe I become hyper a lot… especially when I write for some reason.. which can produce weird things…

****

Satans Little Princess -- Glad you liked the chapters… lol… yea.. I think 11 was the one I waited like 2 months or so to post… so its not surprising that you missed it… I really need to get better at posting sooner… I just have hardly any time anymore :'( -- HOPEFULLY 14 will come up quickly ;)

****

Kittyluver87 -- ONLY 33 lines *is disappointed* hehe jk =) of course you were thanked :'( I always thank you… but… I haven't been thanked in awhile in YOUR stories :'( :'( lol =) hmm… when Hermione is going to have her babies… May 16!! It's a week till Christmas right now.. hehe so.. whenever I make 5 months go by! ;)

****

Draco's princess (nsi) -- Yes.. I feel VERY honored that I got **6** smileys!!! *grins* -- I have no clue what to name their kid… I need help naming her! =) so if you have any ideas…. ;) =) hehehe I can surely use them! =) hehehehe yea… I hate when FF.net goes down for those long periods of time.. where you can't review and such :'(

****

Kzerina -- Yea… that was the reason Draco and Ginny didn't want to go through the Security device… but you never know.. maybe they got eloped or something!? ;) hehehehe ((that WAS my original plan btw ;))) *Grins* thanks for the support about me not having to get this up when I want them… cause I have way too much to do anymore :'(

****

Clara -- hehe you haven't been here for 3 months… I don't blame you! Cause I hardly update anymore :'( you should have had many more chapters to read than just 2! – EEP!!!! Don't say that you've become a Malfoy/Herm lover!?!? Eep! ;) I'll try to fit a big fluff scene between Hermione and Harry… and Draco and Ginny to help ya out ;) *grins* -- but that's not till Ch. 14 =(

****

Marzoog -- hehehe… I'm TRYING to update soon ;) lol that's my goal… I just have many other priorities that have to go first now… hehehe… that's the bad thing about getting older.. you get more things you haveta do.. and I'm only 15! ;) hehehe… but I'll try to update quicker =)

****

Calvin Potterson – Hmmm… what IS Hermione's fear? ;) lol good question… in book 3 it was failing all over her exams… but now… 8 years later.. I think its changed ;) probably loosing Harry… or something along those lines *shrugs* hehehe… =)

****

Lt. Jaina Solo Fel -- *sigh* Hmmm.. one free kick in the shin… shall I use it now?! ;) why not.. its better than using it in an IM ;) cause that'll go away… eheheh.. *kicks you in the shin* yay! I feel better now! =) lol and sure, no problem with reading your fics =) AND YOU BEST NOT WRITE A RON/HERMIONE FIC!!! Lol and thank you for kicking yourself… =) and JUST cause of you… this fic is up today ;) hehehe who know when it'd get up if I didn't promise you it'd be up before Friday! ;)


	14. Chapter 14: Ron's problem continues!

****

A/N – HEY!! Lol SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYY!!! I really can't believe I took…nearly 5 months to get this out!!! Eep! lol… I've been SOOO busy with Band, School, Band, School, Homework, Band, School, Band, EXAMS that I NEVER had the chance to update… so hopefully y'all will all forgive me… and hope y'all ENJOY the LONG LONG LONG AWAITED -- CHAPTER 14!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also beware.. I did have a lot of reviews.. so this chapter isn't as long as it seems…

****

Disclaimer - Though I wish I owned Harry Potter and the Gang… I don't… I just own.. this wonderful.. twisted plot!! Lol AND Adalia and Tim!!! =) lol that's about it.. yup =) – JKR owns everything else… *sigh*

****

CONGRATULATIONS TO DANA DANCER** FOR BEING THE **300th** REVIEWER!!! THIS CHAPTER IS NOW DEDICATED TO YOU!! =)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 14!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's mouth opened slightly, but he quickly shut it.

"You're joking right? You and Lavender have broken up? For good?"

"Yea, that seems like the gist of it." Ron replied sitting down in Harry's chair.

"What happened?"

"Well, basically she is going out with that Tim guy now."

Harry chuckled but stopped when he felt Hermione slowly sit up and look at Ron with half opened eyes.

"What happened?" She asked with a yawn when she saw Ron's face.

"Nothing."

"Something had to have happened… did you and Lavender get into another fight?"

"Sort of."

"Okay… you don't have to tell me… I'll leave you and Harry alone…" She sighed and headed towards the door. She didn't get very far though, for Ron had grabbed her arm.

"Lavender called the wedding off because she has a new love interest."

Hermione gasped shortly and then pulled Ron into a hug. Ron backed away after a moment and smiled slightly at Hermione.

"Its okay… I didn't like her much anyway."

"Who is she with now?"

"Tim" Harry answered because Ron had walked over to Harry's desk and placed his head in his hands. Hermione looked at him for a moment, she knew that he still loved Lavender, but was trying his best to hide it. Giving him a sympathetic smile she walked over to Harry and said that it was probably best for Ron to be alone. He nodded and after giving Ron one more pat on the shoulder, he followed her out the door. 

----------

Hermione walked slowly down the hall with Harry's hand interlocked with her own. 

"I'm really worried about Ron… he has always really loved Lavender… and she just…"

"I know Herm… but what can we do? I can't just kick Lavender out… we are all in this together no matter what."

"Even after she made your BEST friend heart broken?"

Harry sighed, "Yes, this is about fighting Voldemort, its much bigger than Ron's messed up relationships."

"Harry! Do you not even care about Ron anymore? Is it all about defeating Voldemort now? Is that all you care about?!"

"No. I do care about Ron… and I have much more on my mind right now than just defeating Voldemort… but Ron's relationship with Lavender is not top on my priority list."

"Well, I'm going to do something about it, even if you won't help me."

"What are you going to do? You can't kick anyone out either, or do anything that makes Lavender leave us, we need all the people we can." His voice grew louder and then ended in a groan for Hermione had released her grasp on Harry's hand and was quite a ways down the hall.

Harry turned to go after her, but stopped when he heard laughing around the corner. Peering around the wall he saw Tim walking with Lavender draped around his arm. He rolled his eyes and started heading where he last saw Hermione, but he couldn't help but feel a deep loathing towards Lavender.

--

He found Hermione cutting out Lavender's head in a muggle photo of the four of them. Harry put his hand on hers and she stopped but didn't look up.

"She kept moving in the wizard pictures." She said softly.

Harry couldn't help but to smile at her actions, sure it was childish, but it showed how much she did care for Ron. He sat down on their bed and Hermione leaned back into his embrace while finishing the head she was cutting out.

"Is this how you are going to do something against Lavender?" Harry asked amused.

"No. Just to relieve stress." She replied dropping the scissors and altered pictures.

"Stress?"

"Yes, a lotta people have been counting on me. I mean, first with our children, I hate to admit it, but they really do limit what I can and can't do, then with Ron and Lavender… and not to mention Ginny and her baby… I don't think I can handle it." Hermione said while she sat up to throw the heads of Lavender into the fire.

"What do you mean Ginny and her baby??"

"Huh? Oh… Nothing." Hermione replied quickly, and turned towards Harry and began rambling, "Its really nothing Harry… don't get upset… and please don't tell anyone… its really not that big of a deal…"

Harry grabbed her arms to stop them from moving around, "Herm… I'm not going to tell anyone. Just please tell me what is going on."

"Its just Ginny and Draco are having a baby… and that's why they didn't want to walk through that sensor thing…"

"Oh… this is all that this is about? How'd you find out?"

"What do you mean? You've known this all along?"

"Though I hated to do it, I had to check everyone who came in… and since Draco was once affiliated with Voldemort… they made me make sure he didn't do anything, and I can't disobey orders."

"But… you kept it a secret all this time?"

"Yea… I didn't think it would be right to tell anyone, and I didn't want to go to Draco and Ginny and say that I found out by depriving them of their privacy… so how did you find out?"

"Ginny told me… and before that I kind of stumbled across Draco's profile thing…"

"So we are both guilty of treading into other people's affairs?"

"I guess so." Hermione said smiling gently, "At least Ginny finally came to me."

"Well I doubt her and especially not Draco would come and tell me their problems."

Hermione laughed, "Yea… I can't quite see Draco pouring out his life troubles to you."

"That would be scary."

Hermione grinned and climbed back into Harry's arms.

After a minute or so of silence, Hermione sat up and looked at Harry.

"You look like you haven't had sleep in days Herm."

"I feel like it too, but the thing is… all I ever do is sleep… seems the smallest things I do tire me out."

Harry gave her a small smile, "Here, why don't you go take a nap then?"

"But it's only 6 o'clock."

"You're tired, I'll wake you up in an hour or so for dinner." He said and gave her a kiss and was about to walk out the door after turning out the lights.

"Harry." Hermione said quietly.

"Huh? Did you need something?"

"Stay with me…"

"Okay, until you fall asleep."

Hermione smiled as Harry pulled back the covers and helped her into them, then laid down next to her. She closed her eyes once she was safe in Harry's arms.

-------------

Harry slipped out of their bed after about 20 minutes once he was sure Hermione had reached a deep sleep. When he looked down at her before he left he noticed that she had a frown on her face and had scrunched into a ball from the absence of his warmth. Frowning at himself, he silently climbed back in bed and wrapped his arms around her, she immediately seemed relaxed. _'She hasn't had a good nights sleep in awhile… I guess this is the least I can do.' _Harry thought as he let himself fall into a light sleep.

Ron slowly opened the door when dinner was ready, but after he saw his best friends asleep; he quietly closed it and walked away. Harry however, being trained to wake up at any sound, heard this and looked over at the clock which read 7:30. Hermione stirred softly when he let go and groggily watched him.

"Is dinner ready?" She asked sitting up. Harry nodded.

"I think someone came in to tell us, but I was asleep too."

Hermione smiled at him, "Thanks."

"For?"

"Staying with me."

Harry returned the smile, "I have to somehow make up for lost time."

"Shall we go eat then?"

"Yes lets." He stated giving her his arm, which she accepted gratefully.

Harry then led her down the long hall to the cafeteria where they were given a pleasant surprise.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**A/N - JUST to let y'all know ;) I was going to end it here.. but then considering I haven't gotten this out for forever.. lol… I'm gonna continue on…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was talking enthusiastically with Adalia at a round table in the midst of the cafeteria area. They also noticed that Lavender and Tim were no where to be found.

Most of the people had cleared out already and were heading back to work when Harry and Hermione first walked in. They attempted to avoid being seen by Ron and Adalia, but as soon as they walked to get food, they were called over.

"Good morning you guys, have a nice sleep?" Ron said jokingly.

"Actually, I think we did, thanks for asking." Harry replied lightly as Adalia summoned food for them.

Hermione laughed when she saw what was on her plate, she had a chicken breast with rice and for dessert: chocolate ice cream. Adalia noticed her laugh and winked at her from across the table. **(A/N – If you don't get it… re-read towards the end of Ch. 13… =) -- Hermione's talk with Adalia -- its not THAT funny.. but hey ;))**

The four friends talked randomly amongst themselves until Lavender walked up to them.

"RON! I can't believe you would dump me for HER… do you NOT know that she is muggle born? Course, then again you do hang out with her." Lavender mocked pointing towards Hermione.

Ron was fuming and was about to yell at his ex girlfriend when Hermione held him back and Harry simply told her to get back to work. Lavender smirked at Ron's furious face, Adalia's red face from embarrassment, Hermione's slightly irritated face, and Harry's calm and composed face. She then made a quick turn and headed towards Tim who was barely visible behind a rather large plant.

When they had walked out of the cafeteria area, three pairs of eyes looked at Harry.

"What?"

"Okay, she basically just insulted all of us… and you just told her to go back to work!?" Hermione recapped shortly.

"I didn't want you guys to get in a big fight, as much as I am not happy with Lavender and Tim's attitudes lately, I can't just get rid of them."

"Why not?"

"Because, for one thing… If I make them leave, then they would know where this hideout is… and would be a help to Voldemort."

"Can't we just erase their memory? Worked pretty nicely on Lockhart if I remember correctly." Ron suggested. 

Harry chuckled, "It would be interesting to see them acting like Lockhart did…"

"Well… some of us don't know what he was like… cause we weren't there at the moment. – And… I still think that Lockhart was just misunderstood… I'm sure he did something…" Hermione said defensively.

"Herm! Come on… you know he tricked all of those people… and took the credit for himself… how can you still like him at all?" Ron asked shocked.

"Well… I don't know. How can you still like Lavender after all the stuff she has done?!" Hermione immediately put her hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry Ron… I didn't mean that."

"Its okay… Thanks Adalia for the meal… I'll be in my room." He said softly and stood up from the table then walked away.

Hermione put her head in her hands. Harry and Adalia looked at each other over her head then Adalia stood up and walked into the kitchen. Harry sighed and placed a hand on Hermione's back.

"Come one Herm, why don't you finish you meal?"

"I'm not hungry." She stated sitting up straight, "I'll just be in our room, but you finish your meal."

Harry let her walk off and decided that he should visit Ron first. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – SORRY!! I was going to go on… but I knew I wouldn't think of what to say.. and then you'd haveta wait even LONGER for me to get this chapter out… after all… it has been… umm.. do I wanna know? ;) lol – 4 months and 21 days? ;) aww.. come on… that's not THAT bad is it?! ;) lol JK!! I'll get this out as fast as I can.. lol just let me answer reviews… =) -- THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!! AND IF YOU REVIEW AGAIN… I"LL BE EVEN HAPPIER! Lol ;) its been soooo long! =)

****

E. C. R. Potter – hehehe.. yea.. everyone seems to hate her! =) – ME?! Lighten Lavender up?!!?! Lol I've been trying… believe me… she just won't… I've tried! =) lol she is stubborn… really… I need to read your fics.. I ned to catch up.. I'm sooo behind =( -- THANKS for reviewing.. hopefully you'll come back and review for this chapter! =)

****

Misha – Glad you like it! =) this is one of my better stories… and I have an idea for a new one.. but if this one is never completed… I don't want to start with my other story… lol so I need to get this one done.. but I NEVER have time! – hopefully you'll come back to review this chapter =( =) – sorry for not continuing soon!

****

Katie janeway – lol Yea.. I posted more… lol just hadta wait… like more than a 1/3rd of a year for this one! Hopefully it's worth it… -- EEP.. lol sorry that I haven't reviewed or read your stories.. HOPEFULLY you won't stop reviewing this one! Lol I've been SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO busy lately… you wouldn't believe ;) lol for the past 4 or more months now…

****

Lt. Jaina Solo Fel – EEP!! No.. just cause I didn't update in a month… don't like go around and post a R/Hr!!! don't succumb to that! ;) – and its your fault that this was not updated.. you didn't bug me this time =( ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! Lol jk ;) – Emily… umm… she died? =) lol jk.. she is back with Sirius at Hogwarts… who knows what y'all are up to… do I even wanna know? ;)

****

Gemini – eep… lol sorry! You make me sound sooo great… and then… lol I don't update for almost 5 months!! Hopefully you still like my fanfiction! And will come back and review! =) I've been really busy – yea.. H/Hr is the best… and I don't wanna know what JKR will do to it =( lol.. she'll probably put R/Hr or something terrible like that! ;) LOL

****

Katie Radcliffe – Hmm.. lol good idea – make Draco's fear Harry Potter – lol I like it… maybe I should do that… make it a joke or something.. like make Harry bring it up to cheer someone up.. cause everyone is sorta down in this chapter… =) and I don't know when Ginny is going to tell everyone… she and Draco should be getting married soon though.. so you can be looking forward to that! =) 

****

Noodlejelly – LOL… hopefully you'll find this again soon! =) sorry for it taking soooo long to come out – I've been EXTREMELY busy since like Aug. 5th…. Yes… you can do whatever you want to Lavender! ;) lol -- do whatever you want! =) =) lol – that's evil ;) Yes.. EVERYONE should love H/Hr INCLUDING JKR.. but… =( I dunno.. lol and yes.. everyone should worship my wonderful… slow updating story! Lol jk… its really not that great =(

****

Lauren – lol glad you like the story =)… yea… I'm thinking about putting Ron and Adalia together.. but I'm not sure… lol they aren't actually together – in this story Lavender was just trying to get someone mad… and no… I've been keeping track of this ;) lol she is only 4 months – they got married in Aug.. she was inpregnated (lol) in Aug… it is now Dec…. that's like 4 ½ months! =) – and I really really need to post soon.. lol HEY… I just thought of something… I was just waiting out the story… so that… lol I was caught up with them!… yea… umm… that's it….

****

Dana Dancer – YAY! I got chapter 13 up.. but that was.. lol 4 ½ months ago! ;) lol and now Chapter 14 will be up!! Yay!! ;) – yes.. I hate Lavender VERY much…. Not that you can't tell!? ;) lol I Think I make a lot of people hate her… and I didn't really hate her all that much in the first place.. LOL… of course I mind that you print out my story! Lol jk ! ;) I don't… I just hope you come back and review this chapter!! (Your 2nd review..) LOL its been WAY over 2 months… more like 4 almost 5! I'm sorry! LOL this sotry will never NOT be finished.. it might be delayed.. but I'll never cancel it.. cause I hate when my fav. Stories are cancelled too… its ANNOYING! =) =) hope you enjoy ch. 14!

****

Viwiel – glad you like Draco! ;) lol he is really just misunderstood… yea… I think Ron deserves better too… just cause I for some ODD reason decided to make Lavender evil!? Lol oh well.. maybe Adalia!? I dunno who I'll give him… or if I'm able.. lol maybe Lavender will loosen up?! LOL I doubt that ;)

****

Mor – glad you like my story! ;) lol I will never leave y'all… see.. these last few months were.. lol just… me.. umm.. lol being too busy to write! ;) – I'm not sure what will actually happen between everyone and Lavender… maybe one day she'll have an epiphany?! ;) lol… and hopefully Voldemort will make an appearance sometime soon!? ;) lol I dunno… depends -- and I won't stop writing this till I end it! Lol even if it takes me like 10 yrs! ;) lol

****

Tellmemore – glad you like my story still! Yay!! lol hope you still like it! =) yea.. I will check your story out if I have time.. but time is really limited for me anymore… lol its like 3:15AM right now… and I'm trying to get this out before I go to bed… lol its really hard considering I'm TIRED… but I feel bad about this takening forever to get out!!

****

Clara – lol doesn't Chicken and Ice cream sound good?! I'm thinking it'd be better with vanilla… but.. lol chocolate might be interesting.. maybe I'll try it?! ;) hehehe… Yes.. it is nice to meet someone else who likes weird foods!! =) that's why I hadta get someone else to help me think of something.. cause most things seem normal to me!? ;) LOL

****

HermioneAngel – lol its okay that you took awhile to review =) I know how marching mand is… lol cause I had marching band from Aug. 5 – 20th from like 7:30am – 3:30pm and like 7 – 11:30 on Saturdays.. got off on Sundays! =) lol then when school started the practices were unreal! Lol-- before school… after school… whenever they were squeezed in! =) hey… tell me what they did to y'all to for the initiation into marching… and I'll tell you how they got us in! =) lol – I never have time to write, review, read anymore… lol that's why this is out soo late – one word -- BAND!! Lol ;)

****

Newtscamander – lol I'm glad you like my stories!! ;) its okay that you didn't review Hr's Crush… but glad you reviewed this one!! =) lol yea.. I LOVE ketchup and rice… and pickles and peanut butter on bread is actually pretty good!! =) lol well here is my next chapter.. hopefully it is good! =) sorry for the long wait!

****

Draco's princess - me!?! Abandon my story?!!?! NEVER! =) 4 1/2 months.. and I still came back! ;) lol… hehee… Lavender and Ron?! Be together?! You must be joking! Lol ;) nah.. maybe they will.. I haven't decided yet ;) – umm… when you posted that review.. I was still 15… but I'm 16 now =) (you posted it Aug. 24 – I turned 16 Sept. 23)… maybe I said a month before my birthday? I dunno – lol I vaguely rememebr saying that though.. if you did a SIGNED review.. I'd be able to tell what yours was. BUT NO! ;) lol oh well =) hopefully you'll come back to read and review this chapter!! ;) – lol thank you! You figured out my b-day!! Hehe.. yup I'm 16.. have been for 3 months now (almost.. as of tomorrow!)

****

Harryandhermionealltheway - lol! Yes.. everyone is dead… hehehehe.. oh well… we have like 2 new lives… and like 3 or more on the way?! =) – PLEASE DON'T FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY!! LOL… you probably already did :'( =( =( oh well.. HOPEFULLY not ;)

****

CyberfrogX - lol yes.. I love ketchup – you should try it on rice… it is actually quite scrumptious… lol ;) but if any side effects occur… don't sue me ;) JK.. anyway… glad you like my story! ;) hopefully you like it enough to come back nearly 5 months later!!

****

I am nice but I can be mean – I'm the same way! Lol I can be nice… but also mean! – its great is it not?! =) lol – everyone seems to think chicken and ice cream sounds good.. lol we should all try it!! – I updated!! Lol this will be updated =) just… nearly 5 months later – really sorry about that though ;) lol I wish it was earlier! I really do =)

****

Lusty1900 – LOL I'm not the only one with their dose of sugar! ;) jk. Okay… LOL yea… I should make Lav loosen up… but I can't… I"VE TRIED!! Believe me… I've tried! =) LOL… I'm glad I made your day way back on Sept the 15 ;) lol… lovely lovely lovely rhyme at the end ;) lol it was quite entertaining none the least! ;) hehehehe

****

Hollywoodgurl – lol glad you like my story!! =) I always love when people say that… but I hate when I am not able to write for a long time.. and then everyone is mad at me… believe me – I got enough death threats via e-mail! Lol so I decided to finally update! =) jk.. I've been writing this chapter for awhile now.. just never have had the time to post it! Lol or add on to it… and I only got like 1 joke death threat.. but still! =)

****

Phoebe1912 – LOL I love your review.. it was… umm… strait to the point I suppose ;) LOL.. I can't say it was short and sweet ;) heheh but I'm glad that you took the time to write UPDATE!!! 100 or so times! =) I would count them… but I'm too tired.. lol and I still have like 8 reviews to respond to!! Lol I'm gonna collapse!

****

Dylanrichards02 – Glad you love my stories! Hehe I love when people say that… though it makes me feel worse about updating sooooooooo late.. ;) well not as late for you as for the people who reveiwed Aug. 1! =) – Yes… I am thinking about getting rid of Lavender some how.. or TRY for the billionth time to make her loosen up… hehe… and you'll have the next installment TODAY! ;) LOL -- so should Ron like get together with Adalia? Or someone else from the HP books?! =)

****

Emily Strange - Cool name ;) lol – glad you think my story is getting good.. BUT… sorry for keeping you waiting! ;) even though you only had to wait a month and like 4 days.. compard to the people who had to wait for nearly 5 months!! – eep.. I feel REALLY bad about that.

****

Don't have one - glad you love my story!! Hehe I feel special! :-D lol.. sorry for the wait.. even though it was barely over a month for you! =) lol that's okay though.. hopefully you will come back to read it! =) hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first 13! =)

****

Macross King - Yes.. it has been a VERY long time since I've updated… 4 months and 22 days to be exact…… =) lol but here it is… the LONG LONG LONG awaited chapter 14 =) and I never can hear that someoen likes my story enough… lol… I love when peope say that! =)

****

Tom felton fan – lol yes.. well.. CHAPTER 14 IS FINALLY HERE!! Yay! ;) LOL I can't wait to get it posted.. a BIG burden will be released from my poor shoulders ;) lol… but glad you love it! And.. you only had to wait like 12 days for this! Lol according to your review! =) lol… but glad you love it! And hopefully you'll come back and review!!

****

Hiya - Cool name!! =) lol – umm…. Lol or else what?! =) Hey… the chapter is out… well will be by 4:15am! Lol its 4am at the moment… but I'm staying up all night in order to get y'all this story! Heheh be proud! Jk ;) but I'm glad you like my story enough to want me to hurry up soo much! =)

****

Better be, Gryffindor - hehe.. glad you liked Hermione's crush… now THAT was an interesting story! ;) LOL hey… you haveta wait the least to get this story! Hehe… I LIKE JUST saw your review when I checked my mail like 2 hrs ago! =) hehehe… glad you like this story! And check back soon! Cause Ch. 14 is actually coming out!! Yay! =)


	15. Chapter 15: Blooming Relationships! Vold...

A/N – HEY Y'ALL!! Its up!! =) yay! we can all rejoice.. and for like 2 days pressure has been released from me! =) yay! =) *Grins* and the next chapter will be coming out between March 8th – March 17th =) my Spring Break… and I plan to read some of y'alls stories during that time! =) lol so expect this like March 13th or something =) lol that's my guess =) hehe or March 12th.. sometime during the middle of my Spring Break! =)

Disclaimer – I still don't own HP…. Lol JKR still owns it… though she gave too much of it to WB…. Lol =) just my opinion! =)

Read! -- **Oh… and if you want me to tell you when this story is updated.. I'm FINALLY creating my own little Author Alert thing if you are not a member of ff.net and would still like to know when I update a story! =) – or you could just become a member of FF.net! *grins***

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 15!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed to himself while walking up to his best friend's room. 'Things can't keep going on like this, we have more important things to do, I can't always play mediator.' He forgot his thoughts when he opened the door to see Adalia sitting on the bed with her hand on Ron's back. Ron had his head buried in his pillow and incoherent mumbling was coming from his direction. Adalia nodded at something he said and said something back to him softly when she saw Harry enter. Smiling at him she said one last thing to Ron and left, leaving Harry and him alone. 

"Hey Ron."

"Harry." He acknowledged sitting up in bed.

"You okay?"

"Yea, I guess so. Lavender really is a jerk isn't she?"

"Yea…" he said shocked, "Yea… I guess she can be, course all of us can."

"I guess."

"So what were you and Adalia talking about?"

"Lavender."

Harry rolled his eyes and waited a second to see if he had anything more to say before changing the topic.

"We have a lot more information on Voldemort, I can foresee the big battle coming up anytime soon."

"You into Divination now?" Ron asked chuckling.

"Ha… ha… very funny, no actually since we are actually making progress on where he is, its almost nerve-wracking."

"How come? You'd think you'd be used to these battles by now."

"Yes, you would think so, but now especially with everyone I hold dear here…"

"You mean Hermione and your future kids?"

"No. I mean them and everyone else: you, Adalia, Fred, George, their wives, Ginny, Draco, even Lavender and Tim. There is so much at stake than just my life now."

"You know you're real lucky Harry. Having a wife who loves you, two kids on the way. Being famous for something you don't even remember, being as powerful as you were and are at such a young age." Ron said in a monotone.

"Ron… you have it good too, I'm not the only one. I would love to have all the people you have that have cared for you; they all love you for you. Not cause you're famous for a dumb scar. Jeez, lighten up Ron… we all have things that we are lucky for, and things that we dislike."

Ron sighed and avoided Harry's eye. "I know, I know… its just… it seems like you have it all."

Harry smiled, "I am lucky… I'm surprised that anyone would want to be with me… especially with my life never being guaranteed…"

Ron chuckled, "Yea, sometimes I don't see what Hermione sees in you."

"Hey!"

"You're a good friend Harry."

"You are too Ron, but hey lets talk about Voldemort."

"Why? There isn't anything to say about him." Ron replied stifling a shudder.

"I don't know what I should do. I don't want Hermione near him… but by golly if I will ever get her to stay back."

"I heard my name." Hermione said from the doorway.

"Herm…" Ron muttered, looking at the ground. Harry got up and gave her a hug.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Just came…" She replied then glanced at Ron, "Ron… I'm sorry."

"Its okay. I'm just a little stressed out right now.

Hermione grinned, "Same here, I think we all are."

Ron gave her a sheepish smile, "But you were right, I need to move on – away from Lavender… she isn't worth my time."

Hermione giggled, "Speaking of moving on… you do know that Adalia seems to have a thing for you."

Ron turned bright red and mumbled something at Hermione, who just continued to laugh. Harry looked at the two and smiled, maybe for once they could be three best friends again, without any troubles – maybe for this one night they could all forget about Voldemort.

"Adalia _was_ in here before I came to talk with Ron…" Harry informed Hermione who gratefully took this new information in to tease Ron. Harry without second thought joined in on the teasing; it felt good to be a _young _adult again.

-----------------

Harry once again found himself at his computer, staring at the screen. They had a direct location to where Voldemort was, but they did not want to do anything too rash.

Hermione leaned against the doorway with her hand on her stomach; she did not want to disturb him. Harry tore his eyes from the computer screen and looked at her.

"You alright Herm?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, its late, come on to bed."

Harry smiled, "I wish I could… but we have to do something before Voldemort gets too strong… his strength is gaining exponentially… he seems like he is going to become stronger than he has ever been."

"Then lets worry about that in the morning… we all know that something big is going to happen soon… and we might as well rest up for it."

"You're right… It's just… I haven't faced him in so long, I feel like I am going to face my biggest fear again… something that I have been running from for awhile now."

"You haven't been running Harry… he was the one running… you're HIS fear… you've never been scared of him before, don't start now."

Harry grinned at her before a small frown overtook his face, "You're right again… but… like I was telling Ron, there is so much at stake now."

"We'll all be fine. We're here to help you, just worry about getting rid of Voldemort; one day we'll hopefully live without fear."

Harry once again grinned up at his wife and stood up, "You're right"

"Aren't I always?" she said with a smirk.

"Yea, you've always been the one with the answers, come on, let's go to bed."

"Okay," she said smiling as he wrapped his arm around her. She naturally laid her head against his shoulder and they walked down the hall to their room.

-----------

That night Harry shifted in bed and placed a hand on his scar, it was burning slightly. Afraid that he'd wake up Hermione he laid still and waited for her to fall back into a deep sleep. When she was breathing deeply again, he carefully shifted out from under her and tucked the sheets around her.

He walked slowly down the hall with his hand on his forehead. He sat down in his office and reasoned with what was happening. 

_'Voldemort has to be close for this pain to be here… we know he is but he doesn't know where we are does he? And besides… this only means his power is getting closer.'_

'I need to talk to Dumbledore' he reasoned. And walked over to the fireplace. Using the method that Sirius did in his 3rd year his face appeared in Dumbledore's fireplace. Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Ah Mr. Potter… why don't you come over so we can talk in person."

Harry nodded, stepped away from the fireplace and used Floo powder to find himself face to face with Dumbledore. **(A/N I dunno if you're allowed to use Floo powder to get into Hogwarts.. but in my story you can *grins*)**

"Yes, I felt a disturbance as well… I am not sure what Voldemort is up to, but we do know that he gaining strength, which would cause your pain." He said motioning to Harry's scar.

"Do you think that we will have to attack soon Dumbledore?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, Harry, I think we will have to. We can not let him regain his full power."

"I don't know if I am ready…"

"You have always been ready… you have shown great strength since you were eleven, and have faced Voldemort countless times. We are all behind you Mr. Potter, and I know you will succeed. "

Harry smiled at his old Headmaster, "Yes… we must attack as soon as possible… maybe even as early as tomorrow we'll at least encounter him."

"Yes… Voldemort is probably getting impatient."

Harry nodded and stepped in front of the fireplace, "Thanks again Dumbledore."

Before one could blink Harry found himself back at his office. Walking over to his window he whistled softly and Hedwig was at his service. Smiling at her, he gave her a treat and took a piece of parchment and a quill. Writing a quick letter to the Ministry of Magic he asked for the fireplaces to be taken out of the Floo powder track, there could be no chances.

After giving Hedwig the letter he petted her one more time and watched her fly off. _'I hope Hedwig goes unnoticed by Voldemort… She's a smart owl, she'll know to keep hidden.'_

Sighing at the day to come, Harry carefully walked down the hall to his room and climbed behind Hermione. He tried to forget his thoughts by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. He was hoping to forget the pain in his scar, forget his worries… but being close to her made him realize how hard it would be if he lost her, or if she lost him.

A/N – Yea… its short =) and Chapter 16 will be out by Spring Break =) I made a promise to someone that this chapter would be out by this weekend… and that was something I was determined to keep =) so here it is! SHORT.. OVER DUE… BUT =) OUT! =) *grins* I now am making another promise…. Chapter 16 WILL be out by the end of Spring Break =) preferably the beginning… but we will see =) for those of you who care to know – Spring Break is March 10th =) well.. technically March 8th =)

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!! =)

****

Emily Strange –Hehe… your name does sound familiar… maybe I'm just confused =) hehe… or maybe its cause I reviewed to you last time =) I have no clue =) but glad I have people who still read this story since it started! =) hehe

****

Macross King – *grins* Its not 4 months this time!!! =) *grins* just… umm… 2 months and like a day late =) I'm trying to improve and the next one will be 2 weeks – 3weeks at the max =) =) =) lol glad you love my story! And hope you keep coming back to it!! =) 

****

E. C. R Potter –Hehe.. yes… you did ask me to lighten good Ole' Lavender up =) and yes… 5 months is a long time… but this time its only 2!! =) and glad you hate Lavender =) though... it is sad that I made people hate her.. lol who knew she'd become the evil one =) =) hehehehehehe…. Okay… portkey.org? =) lol alright.. I'll check it out when I have time =) can't wait to read your fics either ;) lol SPRING BREAK – March 8th – 17th =) I'll try to catch up on readings =) hehe

****

Bonnie --Cool =) glad to have a new reader =) its okay.. I don't review all the chapters of people's stories either =) =) hehe actually… I'm getting bad at reviewing =) lol Glad you like my story though =) =) =) hehe well.. here is the next short chapter =) *Grins*

****

Marian – Hmm… I'm a tid bit confused…. "you know that hermione's crush(hrray) was also my crush" now.. You're crush was harry? or… a story called My Crush… or Harry's Crush… or… *grins* lol sorry.. was confused with this review =) lol maybe I'm just not all here… hehe not thinking clearly =) sorry!

****

Dana Dancer – hehe good ole' Dana Dancer *grins* hmm… Glad I'm not the only bad Updater!!! =) *Grins* ehehhehe… lol glad to know that that chapter was boring… and short…. That's always nice to know =) Ice-cream samwich(? Sandwich?) lol sounds okay =) I'd probably like it… hmm… Peanut Butter and Pasta… never tried it.. but ya never know =) Peanut Butter and Jam Is good! =) and Peanut Butter and Chocolate is good too! =) lol you aren't freaking me out =) =) even chickend and ice-cream doesn't sound bad =) LOL sounds normal to me *shrugs* =) OOC means… Out of Character =) lol you might've found that out by now.. but who knows =) lol thanx for the review!! =)

****

Truechinook – I love long reviews! =) hehe – I have no clue what will happen with Hermione and the twins… I'm trying to decided if they are born after the fight… or during the fight with Voldie… any suggestions? Oh yes… I probably need to make Ginny spill the beans too…. *sigh* I have a lot to do! =) hehe Thanx for the name suggestions =) I still dunno what names I'm gonna do… lol mainly why the twins are soo far from being born!! =) and thanx for the great websites! =) I had fun looking at them awhile back! =) =)

****

KZerina – hehe… yea… Poor Ron and Poor Harry… lol Poor Hermione too! =) lol and Ginny… hehe even Draco.. lol a lot going on! =) hehe YES! School somehow gets a thrill by swamping people… its not fair =) hehe it consumes our lives… *Sigh* =) hehehe

****

# -- Glad you think my story is cool =) hehehe… love your name ;) #… creative =) *grins* lol thanks for your uplifting review =) =) I love when the reviewers are nice! =) hehehe and Yes…. H/Hr does rule =) hehehe

****

Anime – Yes… it has been awhile… and it will go on =) hey.. answered your review pretty fast! =) but by now you should know I won't stop there =) hehehe… I Think! =) 4 –5 months is a long time…. And I'm glad you came back to review!! Hehe especially since you've been reviewing awhile! =) its great to get returning reviewers – think I've said this to you before.. lol I'm running outta original stuff to say! Eep! =)

****

Lauren -- Glad you loved it! =) and the next chapter (this chapter) is out sooner!! Hehe only 2 months and 1 day this time!! =) lol next it'll be only like 2 weeks or 3 weeks! =) I'm getting better really! =) lol only to get worse again ;) hehe

****

Bubbles -- Glad you like my fic!! =) hehehe… you're too nice.. yes.. huge piblish date/updated date gap! =) lol if you read my a/n's it usually has escuses =) many on the lines of band… and school! =) hehehe yes.. rice on ketchup is great =) – I need to make a mailing list deal.. but I haven't.. I'll try to e-mail you in a min! =) hehe oh… and thanks for all the baby names!! =) I like Chloe.. but I want one with a nickname! =) hehehe – Hr. Crush.. was a very.. strange story! =)

****

Hermharry -- Glad you like it so far =) lol you read a 31 chapter story in 1 day but a 14 in two =) hehe I love Herm and Harry too… lol the only reason I started this little series is cause there weren't enough H/Hr fics! Hehe.. and there used to only be 18,000 stories under HP.. now there is like tons =) lol well.. nearly 61,000 hehe… thanx! I don't think I'm a good writer… but I'm glad other people do =)

****

Tellmemore – hehehee… great dance =) --- you did the u finally posted dance – incase you forgot =) hehehe… glad you understand my long time to post =) lol… I never get one good day is the thing hun ;) hehehe… glad you still liked it! And 2 months and 1 days is better than 4 months and 3 weeks!! =) hehe

****

Hoggy Wartty Hogwarts – Ah… hehe… Better be Gryffindor! Lol well… if I do that thing I did with Hermione's Crush then I'll keep that in mind! =) you don't have book 5 to read till July 23ish =) do you?! =) lol glad you liked Hermione's Crush.. though it was quite strange =) and this one seems slow… but it should be an interesting end.. I have no clue how it'll end =) hehehehe

****

Speedy5 – hehe… Plot?! =) there is a plot!?! =) yay!! hehe there is a plot to my story and you like it! Lol.. sometimes I can barely tell if my stories have much of a plot… Hr's Cr jumped around a lot.. and this one seems slow =) but glad you like it! Hehe and cool name! =)

****

Viwiel -- Nah! =) I'll never stop writing at FFN =) unless.. all my stories are finished.. or finished enough =) lol… you want Adalia and Ron together? =) lol I'm sorta doing that.. but wanted to make sure people don't mind a non-book char getting together with a book char =) hehe okay.. since I'm trying to e-mail someone else.. I'll try to e-mail you! =) *grins* hehehe your name always reminds me of Videl from DBZ… lol a bit of useless information =) hehe

****

Dan is a Gryffindor -- hehe glad you like my story soo much =) lol I say that a lot =) but its true!! =) hehe… I'm bringing out the next chapter today… and the next by March 8th – March 17th (St. Patrick's Day!!) lol just realized that =) and… that's about it! =) hehe

****

Lt.Jaina Solo Fel -- I KNEW Pigs could fly!! =) =) =) – glad you reviewed.. and read…. Hehe…. Yes… we all hate Lavender =) =p hehhe.. I never did Hate her… till Hr's Cr =) lol yay! are you really adding me to your fav list?….. hehe you did! =) lol.. but….. not… fav author =) just the story =) lol oh well =) *Grins* thanx! Heeh.. and I'm sorta growing outta HP.. also why it takes me longer to update… its not as entertaining to write =)

****

Bettina radcliffe -- don't be late…. What is late?… =) hehe… late… =) late could be a year _later _than the story was updated… lol *grins* hehehe… soon.. as in 2 months and a day?? =) hehehe well here is Chapter 15! Hope ya liked it – hehe it was sorta short =(

****

CyberfrogX -- hehe… interesting name =) LOL I'll try to never break 6 months… well… my Mulan fic has… hehe… think its already 7 months.. nearing 8 *winces* =) oh well.. not many fics there =) hehe someone will bound to read it =) ketchup on rice and tomato soup and rice is good =) hehehe glad you don't mind how long it takes! =) some people do though =(

****

Katie janeway – hehe yea!! I did update! =) and I'm updating again!! =) *grins* eep.. I haven't read your fic yet still.. I'm planning on using Spring Break (March 8th – 17th) as my catch up week =) hehehe.. Homework on Break is not right =( its just uncalled for =( the idea of a break is to have a BREAK from school.. hehe a break from work! =)

****

Danny -- I'm continuing the story today =) and then Spring Break (march 8th – 17th) hehe =) soon… 2 months and 1 days is _sooner_ than 4 months and 3 weeks! =) hehe I did good!! =) LOL =) *grins*

****

Clara -- Strawberry Ice-cream and chicken… sounds good =) hehehehe… I just feel like ice-cream… lol chocolate or strawberry =) hehehe… or even vanilla =) but I'd rather the first 2 =) lol I'm thinking about making him get together with Adalia… BUT if a number of people don't want that.. then I won't make that happen =) hehehe so if you don't like it tell me =)

****

Hiya – hehe still love the name =) LOL… I've said that a lot today.. but all y'all have interesting/creative names =) hehehe… thanx for all the names! =) – used name a lot in this response already =) lol never thought about the 2nd meaning (when fighting) lol hehehe.. hmm… maybe I"ll have Adalia have a babY!!! LOL jk =) here and Ron aren't for a bit =) hehehe.. if they even get together.. it depedns on y'all! =)

****

Mandy Love – hehe.. glad you like my story =) lol yes.. Hermione's Crush was a teeny bit strange =) *Grins* lol hehehe.. I had so many ideas.. so they did everything =) LOL… one day went back into time.. the next into a whole other world.. =) hehe

****

Eat Slugs Malfoy -- HEHE.. like the name =) lol sheehs.. I've said that way too much today =) anyway… yes.. chapter 15 is coming out… I think by Feb. 23rd to be exact =) *Grins* lol I'm trying to get the story to move a little more.. but this chapter seems weird =)

****

Mary-jane - lol glad you like the story =) I'll write more chapters.. just might take awhile *grins* not as interested in HP as I was.. so this is not as fun for me to write =) but I'll still write it =) and sometimes its fun! =) hehehee

****

Cleopatra Silverwing – hehe =) a new addiction!! =) *Grins* Hermione's Crush… Hermione's Later Years.. and I'm planning on having one about Harry and Hermione's Kids =) hehehhee we'll see.. I might have one inbetween… depends if I get rid of Voldie =) lol hehe Cleopatra is a cool name =) hehe… mines boring! =) heh yours is cool =) not sure if I've already told you about my new stories.. but anyway.. that all might change.. I might do just a totally unrelated story also.. just needta think of ideas =) hehe

****

Vennus -- Glad you like my stories =) hehe.. cool =) Hey.. you should've stayed on a little longer =) cause today is Feb. 23 =) and this is coming out! =) hehehe… I don't have a time limit to finish them by.. but I am shooting for Spring Break for the next chapter! =) and Summer I may start a new story! =) hehe cause I'm getting bored of this one! =) lol you and you're friends?! *Grins* =) =) lol well here is the next chapter! lol not too long after you finished up to 14! =)


	16. Chapter 16: Death threat to Hermione? Vo...

A/N – HEY EVERYONE! =) I'm back with Chapter 16!!!!!!!!!!!!! =) its been 5 months and like 10 or 11 days! Sorry for the long wait! – I tried to make this chapter longer and more eventful… but it really isn't too long =( and I might not e back to write for awhile… I start marching band Monday.. but I might! =) it depends on how many reviews I get =P hehe sorta… 

Disclaimer – Though I've been a Harry Potter fanatic since I was 11… when the books first came out – I still don't own it =( WB does and JK Rowling =) surprise, surprise! =) hehe 

**THANKS TO **HsAnGeL88 and her sister** FOR HELPING ME COME OUT OF MY WRITER'S BLOCK! =) yay! =) hehe (**(too bad I'll most likely be busy after next week starts..))

**__**

And here is Chapter 16!!! =)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 16!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up in cold sweat. He glanced over at Hermione who was sleeping soundly and he crawled out of bed. Walking around the room he tried to recall his dream. The same dream had been haunting him for nights.

Dream: (**A/N for my entertainment… just feel like writing a dream. – it's not that weird – he is just trying to recall it**)

__

'He was in a closed in room. It was pitch black. He could barely make out a figure standing in front of him. His scar was burning furiously and white pain flashes kept blinding him further. In his arms he could feel a small bundle and was able to sense another one next to him. He could only guess Hermione was sitting down next to him on the cold floor, but he could not be certain. He could not remember what happened before, but he could feel a trickle of blood going down his arm. Shrugging off the immense pain, he handed the bundle to the person next to him and tried to stand up. As he did so, he felt a rush of dizziness fill his head that forced him to the ground. His head hit the floor hard and his world went blank.' 

It was a strange dream… it didn't seem important but it kept coming back. Harry tried to remember more of the dream, but he couldn't. It only came to him in small portions. Shaking his head he climbed back in bed and closed his eyes tight, it was too early in the morning for him to be walking around. Turning over towards Hermione, he allowed her deep, peaceful breathing to lull him back asleep.

-----------------------

The next morning Hermione woke to an empty bed and sighed, Harry was always running off somewhere… he really needed to rest. She placed a hand on her stomach and smiled as she stood up; she hoped the battle would be over soon so her kids could grow up in peace.

Walking out of the room she smiled once she saw Harry at the end of the hallway talking to Ron. A couple months ago she would have run to him, but today she just called his name. With Ron close behind him, Harry walked over to her and gave her a small hug.

"Did you need anything?"

"No, just wanted to find you… tomorrow is _Christmas_... and I hardly see you anymore" **(A/N Trying to move this along more…its CHRISTMAS (in June hehe… now July… make that August))**

"Yes… I know. I'm sorry Herm… its just…"

"Harry… I didn't ask for an apology… I know what is happening… its okay. You are trying to do the best for all of us."

Harry smiled gently at Hermione, "Yes, but that doesn't mean that I should be this busy, I need to take a break, but…"

"You can't. We're too close to slack off…" Hermione interrupted.

"Yes, but I'm still going to take a break tomorrow" He responded evenly, "everyone will."

Hermione opened her mouth like she was going to protest, but stopped herself and smiled. She wanted to see Harry more and Christmas was a good day to be with him. Harry kissed her smile, bringing her back into reality. Ron groaned, and to bug him further, Harry dipped Hermione slightly while deepening their kiss.

"Jeez, get a room" Ron grumbled making both Hermione and Harry laugh, as Harry set his wife upright.

Hermione said that she would go talk with Ginny, so Harry gave her a quick kiss and yawned as he watched her walk down the long hallway.

"You need to get some sleep Harry." Ron mentioned, breaking Harry from his daze. 

"I know, but I just can't sleep anymore."

"How come?"

"I dunno, I keep having strange dreams."

"Have you talked to Dumbledore about it?"

"No, I was just there a couple of days ago… but it didn't seem important then."

"Well, why don't you drink one of the dreamless sleep potions?"

Harry smiled weakly, "I think I've had enough of those to last me a lifetime, and besides… that could make me sleep for a couple of days."

"You need it."

"Perhaps, but I don't want to miss Christmas and maybe I need to see these dreams… maybe its warning me of what will come?"

"I dunno, but lets go see how the others are doing."

Harry nodded at his friend and they headed towards a group of people talking.

---

Hermione walked slowly into Ginny and Lavender's **(A/N - is that right? been too long)** room to find Ginny crying slightly into her pillow.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked gently.

"I don't know. I keep feeling sick, and everyone is looking at me strangely. I have to tell them eventually. You haven't told anyone have you Hermione?" Ginny asked sitting up.

"No." Hermione replied honestly, Harry knew, but she didn't tell him, "But Harry…"

"You didn't tell him did you? He'd tell Ron, and Ron would blow up at Draco."

"No, I didn't tell Harry, but he found out."

Ginny groaned, but was interrupted by Hermione before she could say something, "Harry won't tell anyone, we ended up talking about it. We're willing to keep this a secret as long as you want. Although it would be best to come clean soon enough."

"I know Herm… Why does everything have to be stressful? Why can't we just go back to Hogwarts years where everything was at least a bit simpler?"

"That would be easier, but just think: In a couple of years the whole world, wizard and muggle will be safe. Both our children will be able to grow up in peace. All because of what we are doing here."

"I suppose you're right Hermione. You always are it seems. So when do you think would be a good time for me to tell people?"

"As soon as you think you can handle it. Talk to Draco about it. Or, maybe we should try to get Draco to propose so when you tell people you can be on top of things and let people know you have taken action for your accident or whatever." Hermione replied with a smile.

"That's just it! Draco has made no move about proposing! I don't know what to do. I mean… sure we've talked about it… but it hasn't been made official."

"Why don't you propose?" Hermione asked lightly, "Its not like girls aren't allowed to… it's an equal decision either way..."

"I know… I've just always dreamed that I'd be asked."

"We can't live in a fantasy world… sure I always had my dreams about being proposed to and my wedding… I didn't think I'd be married to the famous Harry Potter during the middle of a huge fight with Voldemort, while we were all worried about our lives." 

"True. Well I'm going to find Draco. Maybe I'll be pleasantly surprised and he'll get on one knee when I walk in." Ginny said with a small twinkle in her eye. After giving Hermione a quick hug, she stood up and walked out into the hall.

Hermione sighed slightly and leaned back onto Ginny's pillows. Closing her eyes in complete exhaustion, she drifted into a deep slumber.

-------------------------

Harry paced the floor nervously in front of his buzzing computer. The whole building was silent, though most of the occupants were excitedly hovered around behind him. He looked around the room but found Hermione no where in sight; Tim, Lavender, Ginny and Draco were also missing. Shrugging to himself he turned back to the busily humming computer; soon they hoped to find the exact location of Voldemort.

****

(A/N – eh.. I REALLY wanted to end it here… but... it's been forever and this is quite short so I'll continue a bit…=))

------------------------

Meanwhile…

Hermione awoke to a dark and slightly unfamiliar room. Opening her eyes a bit, she realized that she was in Ginny and Lavender's room, but not alone. She heard people shuffling around the room and decided to close hear eyes to feign sleeping. 

"Are you sure she is asleep?" Hermione heard Tim whisper; he was most likely speaking about her.

"Yes, she acts like she hasn't slept in days, so she won't wake up for awhile."

"I still don't feel comfortable speaking in here Lavender, lets find somewhere where we won't be heard."

"Fine. Just as long as no one suspects anything."

Hermione laid completely still as she felt someone touch her hair softly. The person she soon identified as Lavender murmured, "And it was so nice to know you. Too bad you'll never see your children." And with a small sigh, her and Tim made their way out the door.

Hermione sat up as fast as she was able, after making sure she was alone in the room. Her heart was beating quickly as she made her way in the dark towards the door. Stepping out into the bright hallway she shielded her eyes and inched down the corridor by grasping on to the wall. Once she adjusted to the light she began to look for Harry.

----------------

Also meanwhile… **(A/N – hehe)**

Ginny found Draco sitting at his desk writing a note. She crept up to him and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. He stood up quickly, pushing the note underneath some papers and turned around. Ginny gave him a strange look but he leaned down to kiss her softly. She grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed again.

"Did you need something?" Draco asked coolly after they broke apart.

"Not right now." she answered softly, resting her head on his shoulder, forgetting about the note he hurriedly hid.

Draco smiled a little and tightened his hold on her. The two stayed there for a moment or so before Ginny sighed after having an inner debate. Draco pushed her back slightly to look at her and she met his gaze. 

"Draco…" she began slowly.

"Hmm?" he said softly, bringing her over to his bed and letting her sit against him as he leaned against the pillows.

"I don't know how to say this…" she started again and he brought his arms to wrap around her, "but… I think we need to become engaged… like officially." She felt Draco become a little stiff but he loosened up quickly.

"Yea. I agree… but if you would allow me…" he said removing himself from behind her gently. He helped pull her to the side of the bed and he got down on a knee, still holding on to her hands.

"Will you marry me Virginia Weasley?"

Ginny didn't reply but dropped into his arms and he held her tightly.

"Y-yes" she whispered and he stood up with her in his arms, twirling her around. When she was back on her feet, he leaned forward and kissed her hard.

"But." He said breaking apart from her, "at least let me give you a ring!" He reached into his pocket and brought out a small box that revealed a thin silver ring with a small diamond on top.

Tearing up once more, Ginny allowed her new fiancé to place the ring on her finger, then she once again leapt into his arms. At least for this second her life was perfect.

----------------

Hermione found a door wide open with a bunch of people crowded inside. Pushing her way through she felt a hand grasp her shoulder. Looking up she saw Tim standing there with a grin plastered on his face. She smiled quickly but shrugged his arm off and hurriedly made her way to the front of the crowd. 

_'Why would everyone be huddled in this small room?' _she wondered, but Harry's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Herm! Where've you been?" he asked eagerly.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." She replied in an urgent whisper.

"Do you think it can wait? Any minute now we'll have the location of Voldemort."

"So that is why everyone is in here. Why is it taking so long? You'd think the computer would be able to track it as fast as normally."

"Well… I think he keeps fluctuating his power level so its making the computer go haywire… but if we can just get it to hang on a little longer I think we'll find out his location." Harry responded firmly.

Hermione nodded and stepped into Harry's embrace. She leaned against his strong chest keeping an eye on the computer screen. Both of their hands were resting on the quite large swell of Hermione's belly.

---

Draco and Ginny walked down the bare hallways of the Auror hideout, their hands interlocked tightly. They were going to tell everyone of Ginny's pregnancy and of their marriage. Taking a deep breath they stepped into the crowded room, the loud computer went quiet as they came in. Excited chatter broke out as Harry cleared his throat.

"Voldemort is located at…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Yep… a cliffy! – it's my only hope that people will come back to read! =) -- Hey y'all where to start… I'm terribly sorry about not getting this out by Spring break when I said. – I didn't say which Spring Break did I? ;) hehe.. so it could've easily been next year spring break.. they start at the same time.. minus a day or whatever =) but yea… SORRY!!! Its been… 5 months and like 10 days or so since I've updated.. I have yet to make it 6 months with this story atleast!! =) hehe – well…

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!**

Hermharry – Sorry that it didn't come out my Spring Break! You hadta wait a little bit longer than just that… And thanks for saying that I'm a totally awesome writer! =) =) that always makes me feel better hehe.. although it takes me forever to post a chapter anymore… I had major writer's block as well.

****

Tragedy -- I'm glad that you enjoyed my last chapter… and no. My Spring Break is in March… but April is closer so it doesn't make my late posting sound as bad... but thanks for reviewing!

****

Viwiel-Lolo Potter-Mydia-Leila – Awww! You were so sweet in your review!! =) =) And I'll e-mail you when this is up... hehe its been forever since I've updated! I'm glad you thought the characters were in character.. its hard to do that a lot of times =) its so easy to go OOC =) and I really doubt I'll ever kill Harry or Hermione… so you don't need to worry about that =) hehe – and DBZ is Dragonball Z… the Anime series… yea =)

Kck -- I may only need to show 1 or 2 reviews... but why not show all of them? I like to give people credit after they review… and I always like being recognized when I review... so I give everyone recognition… even you.

****

Onerios lykos -- Oh! LOL I thought your name sounded familiar =) yea.. I have you on my AIM list.. I just haven't talked to you in awhile… I see you on every once in awhile, maybe next time I see you I'll talk to you =) -- hehe I'm glad you STILL love the story =) and I hope you still do! Though its been another long break.. and I doubt I'll make Hermione get hurt.. well… I won't kill her atleast =) but that's all I'll say. And I did mention Sirius in the beginning =) lol

****

Mary-jane – hehe yea.. but this chapter you hadta wait longer… =( sorry!.. Hermione will probably give birth to the twins (if she does ;) – lol) at the end of the story.. but we'll see =) hehe – sorry for the long wait for this chapter!!

****

Katie janeway -- hehe yep.. my Spring break was in march… and will be again this coming year =P – hehe… I start marching Monday!! Ack! Lol =) it'll be awhile for me to update again most likely… and yea… Ron will most likely have a new girlfriend.. but we shall see =) – you reviewed twice! Lol =) yea.. sorry about the no update thing for so long…

****

Evil Leprechaun – hehe post.pronto.ASAP.. depends on what you mean by ASAP ;) As soon as possible… hmm.. 5 months later? =) not too bad.. hehe that's as soon as I was able.. so as soon as possible.. hehehe =) – and I might not have time to read yours.. =(

****

… -- LOL!!! You have a great review… you're right. I useta be insanely obsessed with this book.. which is why I wrote my two stories! Which is why it takes so long to write… but yes… I have a hobby.. I love to write =) that's my hobby, as well as band which starts soon.. you should also get a hobby – not writing rude reviews – if you don't wanna read it don't ((I don't' see why I wrote a response.. lol not like you'll come back to see what I write =) ))

****

Fiddy – hehe thanx! And there isn't anything wrong with ketchup on rice =) hehe its good isn't it? =) I'm glad you have some taste =P lol – well hope you come back and read chapters 14.. 15 and now 16 =)

****

Jen -- Hey! Hehe I always forget you are godsirishangel.. maybe its because I know a lotta people that go by Jen =) and yea.. it is pretty short.. this one is a tid bit longer.. but not much.. but hey – I TRIED! =)

****

Dana Dancer – hehe =) yea.. next chap Should've been up soon.. eh.. 5months.. depends on what your definition of soon is =) =) – yea! I know what you mean about not posting often.. I have yet to break 6 months with a HP story.. but I read fanfiction ALL the time anymore =) none of which is Harry Potter.. lol I read like Pirates of the Caribbean.. DragonballZ… Mulan hehe anything really =) And I did try to make the plot go more! =) hehe I thought I added a lot of elements this chapter.. at least it seemed to me that I did =)

****

Vennus -- =) =) I'm glad you like my story =) lol yep… last chapter wasn't too long.. but this one is.. umm.. like one page or one and a half pages longer.. so its longer atleast =) hehe Thanx for your review!! =)

****

Lauren – hehe its okay that you forgot to review =) hey! Your review was after the time I was suppose to post my story hehe =) -- what do you mean you want something to happen to Hermione? Do you want it to be good or bad? =) – you reviewed twice! =) hehe =P at least I think you're the same Lauren =D

****

Serena Gemini -- hehe that's a good system – "Keep on writin' and I'll keep on readin'!!" hehe =) well.. its been awhile =) but I wrote more!! So you'll read… right? =) lol well hopefully you'll come back and review! =)

****

Purplerks -- ACK! You were going to hunt me down and tickle me?!? =) muhahahaha I was lucky then =) hehe you didn't find me! =) --- glad you liked my story =) have you updated your H-H story? =P even if not I understand – hehe I haven't updated since Feb! =)

****

Clara – gotta love making a review short and sweet =P – UPDATE! – hehe I AM updating! Once I finish responding to all of y'alls reviews =) hehe there are a lot =P hehe 

****

Hollywoodgurl – hehe well I hope you STILL like my stories =) though you already said you still like them… but do you STILL? =P hehe I sorta confused myself with that.. – Umm… Hermione will have her twins most likely at the end of the fic =) I'm planning on it to be like the last thing I write is with them being born.. but we shall see =)

****

J K Rowling -- :+:SPOILERS ON BOOK 5:+: (incase people don't just read there reviews) its JKR! Actually I doubt it is =) but either way it was a nice review =) – I'd never rival JKR… and I'd assume JK Rowling would at LEAST capitalize Harry Potter =)… and I didn't find out anything in relationships in book 5 =) other than Harry not liking Cho anymore and Herm with Krum and Ron sorta liking that Luna girl – but yea =) Thanx for the review! =)

****

HarryzBabe -- hehe.. Spring break.. well… I didn't say what year =) hehe I could've meant Spring Break 2004? =P hehe too bad I didn't =) well.. August… Summer… Spring.. its Summer Break…. They start with the same letter.. its an easy mistake =P hehe jk glad you like my story!!! =) =)

****

Stephen – Gotta love the short reviews… I get a lotta them it seems =) but I have this thing about having to write at least a certain amount of lines for each review =) okay I met that =) – I WILL Keep writing! =) until this story ends.. then I might stop and not do my planned sequel..

****

PrincessSerenityMoon -- Well! You just reviewed on July 9th! =) so hopefully you haven't died waiting!! =) its only been a little under a month!! =) hehe glad you like my story that much =) =P hope you like this chapter! =) hehehe – I think it was a strange chapter… that's my opinion atleast =)

****

Kipper -- hehe this is really soon from your review! =) just like 10 days! =) hehe that's not too bad =P lol but.. from my posting it is… but yea =( I've had a bad case of writer's block!! =( and now I'm going to be busy again.. *sigh*

****

Writergurl003 – They didn't break up because of what Hermione did… its like… they had a LOT of problems going on… and it just took what Hermione did without knowing to FINALLY put them over the edge… so it wasn't JUST because of that… it was just a lot of things started to build up and that made it tip =)

****

Harryherm4ever -- it hasn't been 6 months! =) 6 months would be Aug 23rd =)and you reviewed on July 26th.. that was 5 months and 3 days =) hehe.. but yea.. I know its been a long time =( Glad you still like my story despite all the long waits =) hehe yea.. I hate waiting.. but I have more of an understanding since I know it takes me forever – mainly writer's block this summer… but now I'm about to become busy again *shrugs*

****

CyberfrogX -- hehe you should try tomato soup and rice.. have you yet? =P lol and thank you!! Usually after people write their stories and realize after awhile it gets harder and harder to post because you are so busy and writer's block is evil they understand better that it takes forever =) but I still feel bad about like posting 2 chapters a year basically… =(

****

HermiHarry -- You hope all what happens in the end? Thank you! =) I guess my story is is kinda strange.. or you could call that creative =) hehe.. are you the same as HermHarry? I wasn't sure.. lol so I put y'all in two different responses =).. maybe I should read Chapter 7 to see what you mean.. lol eh brb let me do that =) eh I dunno =) lolol oh well.. that seemed long lol oh well yay! my last review!! =) =) =)

****


	17. Chapter 17: Voldemort's location! Ginny ...

****

A/N – SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! This chapter isn't extremely long but its one of my longer ones =) Actually it could be my longest…. I was going to make it longer… **but I needta know something… which I'm asking all of y'all – read about it at the end =) its all in bold!**

****

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. lol JK Rowling does and I suppose WB does too… but y'all all know that =)

****

CoNgRaTuLaTiOnS tO ClArA** oN bEiNg ThE 400tH rEvIeWeR**

((haha I was bored))

ENJOY! ((Planning on having 20 chapters.. so things will start speeding up soon)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 17!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Voldemort is located in… the old Viking settlement on the east England coast, Scarborough, the Yorkshire coast." Harry finished looking at each of the people standing there. 

Hermione's mouth formed a small 'o' as she pulled away from Harry's grasp and looked up at him, "That's way North of here. I though he was near the town of Exeter? How did he manage to get to Scarborough without us noticing? Are you sure that this is not some random reading? Maybe someone is setting us up."

"There are many ways he could have tricked us while he was heading up North, he could have figured out a way to go unnoticed." Harry rationalized.

"Well if he could have tricked us while heading up North, then he could have tricked us to come here or he could be tricking us to go there. How can we trust this information?" Ron questioned speaking up from where he stood with Adalia. 

"It's the best lead we've had in awhile. The one about Exeter was nearly 2 months ago, and that was not certain and we didn't hear anything else. Also, this system is much more trustworthy than the one we were using then. We have to try it while we can. If we wait too much longer then Voldemort will just continue to gain more strength." Harry replied slightly annoyed.

Hermione and Ron both quieted down as Harry explained their course of action. They would travel up north into a new base in a deserted area a little ways away from the castle that Voldemort was suppose to be located in. They would leave the day after Christmas and hopefully they could catch and kill him before too long. Hermione silently wondered how they would kill him; it did not make much sense to her how this time would be any different.

Sighing softly to herself, Hermione stood up with Harry, 'so much for this Christmas being relaxing' she thought. He smiled at her and took her hand to lead her into their bedroom. Harry collapsed on the bed but sat up when Hermione did not lie down next to him.

" What's wrong Hermione?" 

"I just don't get how this time will be any different." She replied honestly as she finally sat down on the edge of Harry's double bed.

"What do you- oh. I guess none of us really do, but we can't give up hope; just because we weren't able to kill him last time doesn't mean we won't be able to this time… it was a fluke that he got away the way he did last time."

"But what if he kills you?" Hermione responded; her eyes started to water with the mere thought of loosing him.

"He won't." He answered softly, wrapping his arms around her.

"You can't say that! You don't know for sure…" she said pulling away from his grasp slightly.

"No, I can't honestly say that but… if we both believe enough then I'm sure we will be able to make this happen and for us to come up on top."

Hermione sighed and allowed Harry to tighten his hold on her and gently move them so that they were lying down.

"Come on, lets get some sleep, tomorrow is Christmas" Harry said soothingly, "and besides, I have so much to come home for now, you can trust that I'll try my best to make it home to you."

Hermione smiled slightly and said, "I know, Good Night, I love you."

"I love you too, Good Night Hermione."

After a couple of minutes Hermione spoke again, "Harry?"

"Hmm?" he replied sleepily.

"Remember when I said I needed to talk to you?"

Harry sat up in bed yawning and helped Hermione up as well. "Yes. What is it?"

"I fell asleep in Ginny's room earlier…"

"I'm sure Ginny doesn't mind"

Hermione rolled her eyes but continued her story, "That's not it. When I woke up I heard Lavender and Tim come into my room… I quickly pretended that I was sleeping… they were going to start talking but Tim said that he didn't trust that I was asleep… then before they left Lavender came and touched my hair and said 'And it was nice to know you. Too bad you'll never see your children.' Then they both left."

Harry stiffened slightly, "Are you sure this wasn't a dream? Maybe you just have suspicions about Lavender and Tim… and dreams can seem true."

"I'm pretty sure that it wasn't a dream. But don't confront them about this or anything…"

"I won't. There is nothing to worry about, just don't go wondering off by yourself and we will leave them behind when we leave to go to the new base. They won't know where it is… just to be safe."

Hermione grinned, "Thanks Harry"

He smiled back at her and kissed her softly, "I don't want to take any chances to loose you."

Hermione blushed slightly causing Harry to laugh, "Come on, let's go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." He said finally.

Hermione agreed and slid down into bed again. Harry wrapped his arms around her, gripping her close to him. With that the two wizards fell into an uneasy sleep.

__

Hermione's Dream

"Mummy! Daddy! Wake up its Christmas!" two little children said pulling on their parents covers, "Don't you want to see what Santa brought?"

The father groaned and rolled over towards his wife, "Why did you have to introduce Santa to them?" he mumbled into her ear, "most wizarding families don't have Santa for it looses its magical appeal since they can all do magic"'

She rolled her eyes. "I know, but we decided to introduce them to the muggle world as well as our world. We wanted well-rounded children, to know of all cultures."

The two children had yet to leave their parents alone and thankfully had not heard their conversation. The wife sat up and stretched slightly as she lifted the two little kids on bed, they couldn't be more than three years old*****. They promptly attacked their father and he laughed as he sat up in bed. Looking at his watch he groaned, it was only five in the morning.

Getting out of bed the wife pulled her brown hair into a ponytail and waited patiently as her husband got out of bed holding the young boy and girl. She quickly grabbed a camera and gave her husband a kiss.

"I love you Hermione." He said when they broke apart.

"I love you too Harry."

The two parents walked down a hallway that led into the living room. Harry placed the twins down, but held on to them for a second. Hermione continued into the large room and quickly did a spell to lift the enchantment they had on the toys so that the children would not cheat and peak early.

Harry released his hold on the children and they raced clumsily into the room with Harry just behind them. Their eyes lit up and the little girl giggled as her brother ran to the small pile of toys, which he assumed to be his.

"Harry! Hermione! Wake up!" Ron called barging into their room. Harry groaned and rolled over to glare at his best friend. 

"What? Its Christmas Harry! We're all getting together to open presents" Ron said grinning when he saw the look on Harry's face.

"Okay hang on a min would ya?" Harry replied gloomily and stumbled out of bed after grabbing his glasses. After rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he saw that Hermione was also out of bed and had placed a robe over her nightgown. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand as they shakily followed Ron into the bright hallway. 

Shielding their eyes, Harry and Hermione finally got use to the light as they were led into a large room the held a huge Christmas tree. Hermione gasped slightly as she took in the beauty of the decorated room. The lights were dimmed, which was a nice change from the blinding hallway. The main source of light was coming from the fireplace (which was bewitched to evaporate smoke so there was not a line of traceable smoke to give up the hideout) and the colorful Christmas Tree. Most everyone was there, Mad Eye Moody, which most had yet to see, was leaning against a wall with a couple other Aurors. Adalia wore a large robe and was sleepily handing out coffee, hot chocolate or orange juice to everyone, before sitting down on the fireplace ledge. Fred and George had their arms lazily around their wives who were promptly asleep on their shoulder while the twins were talking softly. Ron joined Adalia by the fireplace as Lavender and Tim sulked quietly in. Ginny and Draco were no where to be seen.

"Ron, may I ask why we are all up so early? Its only 5:30 in the morning…" Hermione asked as Harry and her sat down next to the twins and their wives on a large couch that wrapped around the corner of the room.

"Actually I can answer that." Mad Eye Moody said stepping in the middle of the room, "As you all know we have finally found the location of Voldemort in the ruins of the old Scarborough castle. Although Harry told you that we would be leaving tomorrow we want to push on and leave before nightfall tonight. Therefore you were waken up early to enjoy Christmas before we leave."

"When will we leave?"

"We want to leave by mid afternoon, but as I said any time before nightfall."

"Okay." Hermione said frowning slightly before whispering softly to Harry, "Where is Ginny and Draco?"

"Hmmm? Oh. I dunno, probably still asleep." Harry said yawning.

"Ron? Where is Ginny and Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I woke them up this morning, let me go check to see where they are." He replied lightly as he left the large room.

Hermione smiled slightly as she leaned against Harry, who was fighting the urge to fall back asleep. Next Christmas hopefully all of this would be over and they would be able to share this holiday with their twins.

"What should we call them?" she asked suddenly.

"Call who?" Harry muttered half asleep.

"Our children, what should their names be?"

"Harry and Hermione Junior."

Hermione laughed; "We're not naming our children after us!" she chided gently.

Harry pouted, "Who wouldn't want to be named after me?" he replied jokingly.

Hermione just giggled and hit his arm, when Ron came rushing into the room.

"I can't find them anywhere!"

"Whoa, Ron calm down." Hermione said and with help from Harry she was able to stand, "Are you sure you looked everywhere?"

"Well not everywhere, but everywhere logical for them to be! At least in the hideout."

"Maybe they left the hideout…" Hermione reasoned.

"Can they do that? Doesn't that thing say their name or whatever once they walk through?" Ron pointed out.

"You did remember to turn the sound back on once we arrived didn't you Harry?"

"Of course I did Hermione... when I left after you guys got here it said my name. And yes it should say their name… hmm… unless they turned it off…but that would be dangerous… they should know better than that! What if someone came…"

"I doubt anyone from Voldemort would just walk calmly in." Ron said laughing slightly as they walked to the large archway.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend and when they finally reached the familiar entrance he quickly strolled over to the machine. Groaning slightly he typed some things into the computer and turned the sound back on. 

"Well this does show that they have left." Harry replied evenly.

"At what time?" Hermione asked softly.

"5:03am. I'm assuming right after Ron woke them up."

"Oh. Well its past 6 now… where would they have gone?" Ron asked.

"They probably couldn't take it anymore. Ran off together." Lavender said coldly, "Neither of them were brave anyway, don't see how Ginny could have been placed in Gryffindor."

Harry had to hold Ron back from physically attacking Lavender at that point; "I don't see how you could have been in Gryffindor either. You should've been in Slytherin. Deep down you're just a snake anyway." Ron retorted angrily. 

After a couple of minutes the tension finally died down and Ron roughly pulled from Harry's grasp.

"What are we going to do?" He asked, "What if Draco did something to her!"

"Ron! Calm down… Draco is on our side now! And he loves her. He won't do anything to her." Hermione said forcefully, "Why don't we go and eat breakfast or something, that'll do us all some good."

"Not all of us are feeding three people Herm, we're not all starving" Ron said with a halfhearted grin.

Hermione beamed slightly, "Yes, none of you are as lucky."

"But what about Draco and Ginny? We can't just leave them… what if something happens?" Adalia mentioned solemnly. 

"I think they are old enough to handle themselves… if it gets to be more than 3 hrs of them missing we'll search for them. We can always develop a search party early so we can leave immediately if it is necessary. But I think they'll be fine. But I do agree with Hermione, I'm starving" Harry said lightly.

Hermione grinned up at him, "We can talk about Ginny and Draco while we eat and I'm almost certain they'll be back before long******."

"You act as though you know something we don't." Ron pointed out.

"Nah, I just have a speculation about something, I'm sure you will see in time." Hermione said with a soft smile, "But I'm starving and we haven't had Christmas yet."

Harry chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they went off to eat breakfast that Adalia had previously cooked.

-------------

Hermione graciously helped herself to multiple servings of bacon, pancakes and eggs, as well as a couple glasses of orange juice. Ron and Harry both laughed at her actions but stopped when she glared at them, "You try feeding three stomachs." She joked.

"Why are you in a good mood all of a sudden?" Ron asked out of curiosity.

"Its Christmas. It may be our last." She replied quietly.

"Hermione…"

"I know Harry. Its okay."

They quickly changed the topic and started enjoying their time together when suddenly over the loud speakers

"DRACO MALFOY. DATA CHANGED. Wife changed from dating Virginia Weasley to Wife: Virginia Malfoy"

A sudden silence filled the once noisy lunch area as they heard a similar message for Ginny.

-------------

Meanwhile… (Before they walk through the archway)

"Draco! I can't believe we eloped… what if everyone finds out…" Ginny whispered urgently.

"That's why we turned off the speakers before we left… hopefully they were too busy and won't notice"

"You know that's not true… we're lucky they didn't send a search party. I'm scared… my mom always wanted me to have a big wedding…"

"Gin, we've been over this… we'll have a proper wedding after all of this is over. I just want die a married man if the worse happens… I love you. I never thought I'd fall in love ever, especially not to a Weasley." He said with a small laugh, "You're not having regrets are you, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"No." she said beaming at him while wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you too Mr. Malfoy"

She stood up slightly on her tiptoes and Draco kissed her gently bringing his arms around her. Deepening their kiss caused a slight gasp from Ginny; after continuing for a moment longer, Draco drew away slowly.

"Good, now lets see if we can join their festivities and break the news"

"We should probably step in one at a time… so that the machine doesn't break with confusion." Ginny rationalized as she released her arms from her husband's neck and regained her balance.

"I doubt Potter would be that dumb to make the machine break so simply. But better safe than sorry, it is Potter after all. I'll go first."

He stepped forward and his smile faded fast once the hideout was filled with the loud voice of the machine talking again.

"DRACO MALFOY. DATA CHANGED. Wife changed from dating Virginia Weasley to Wife: Virginia Malfoy"

Ginny gasped and quickly walked through as well.

"VIRGINIA WEASLEY. DATA CHANGED. Name changed from Virginia Weasley to Virginia Malfoy. DATA CHANGED. Husband changed from dating Draco Malfoy to Husband Draco Malfoy."

Despite the circumstance Draco started laughing, "So much for breaking the news to them gently."

Ginny punched him in the arm but couldn't help but laugh as well. 

"Well come on Mrs. Malfoy, let's go face the music." Draco said hugging her once more. She simply nodded and they headed off to find their friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Author's Note Section!

(Since people don't like being interrupted during the story)

* (Dream) - Just making sure no one will say the kids are only 3…they wouldn't do all of this…. lol even if no one thought that just making sure – I'm basing this off of something my 3 yr old cousin has done =) 

****

** (Hermione's knowledge of Draco and Ginny) - if curious… Hermione has finally figured out where Ginny and Draco are… she just doesn't want to spoil their surprise by telling everyone =)

-- Okay… I ended this chapter ONLY because I'm not sure where to go… I'm more or less over my writer's block… now about to have no time again.. but I will TRY to not wait 5 months again – haha have any of y'all noticed that my update time is like every 5 months now? =( -- sorry! 

****

-- WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS HOW SHOULD RON REACT? lol well how should all of them react.. but I want to know how y'all want Ron… Fred and George to react to Ginny's new marriage =) I'm probably going to make Hermione accepting... and possibly Harry… just need ideas on their reaction =)

Thank you to all who Reviewed! (trying to make this shorter as well.. because of complaints) – lol TRYING =)

Kzerina – haha reading your review is what made me add the part where Hermione told Harry when they were in bed.. lol I actually forgot about it =) and had them sleep after their "I love you"s glad you were patient! =) lol

****

Chelsie – Glad you love my story! =) can't hurry up though, been 5 months.. and will probably be awhile for next update

****

Katie janeway – LOL make you quit College I hope =) haha jk… well you should be on winter break! So read! =)

****

Lt. Jaina Solo Fel – LOL eh we'll see about reviewing your story? Or did I already? Lol and yea Draco proposed =)

****

Tubbythetuba – haha do you play tuba or something? Glad you like my story =) Thanks for reviewing =)

****

Cyberfrogx – lol that sounds good now… I haven't had Tomato Soup and Rice in awhile.. =) I doubt people were mad about slow updating =) lol atleast they get it sometime ((my philosophy - haha))

****

Me – me a name I call myself, fa a long long way to run.. haha anyways =) – eh people got annoyed by the =) =) =) but glad you liked them! =) Hr's crush still has them =)

****

Lauren – Hmm.. not sure about sooner.. well.. actually its only been 5 months and 2 days =) 8 days sooner than last chapter! =) – what should happen to Hermione? lol I need ideas! =)

****

Hermharry – Glad you liked it! =) and I shall keep going.. just slowly =) haha Thanks for the Review! =)

****

Dana Dancer – haha this update is 5 months 2 days.. would've been 5 months 1 day but I was tired and went to sleep after writing it yesterday… Yea well I said the months went by a couple of times if that explains the time…*shrugs* 

****

Lupin'sLuver – Awww =) glad this is your fav. Fanfic.. haha dunno if it still is =) sorry for the long wait! =)

****

PottersGirl5990 – I will finish the story =) just might take forever… lol Thanks!! For the compliments ((better than the books itself)) and ((this being the whole reason you started writing fanfic)) =) =) 2 Reviews! lol

****

Serena Gemini – haha thanks! =) glad you liked the twist thingy when Hermione was asleep.. I just need something to do with that… lol any ideas? =) =)

****

Yellow-and-blue-soccer-player – weren't you like Writergurl003 or something last time? =) lol confused me when I was going back to look at reviews.. didn't remember answer to this name =) Sorry for the wait! =)

****

Caity Baby – Yay! a New Fanfic person! =) ((well.. now 4 months and like 10 days old)) hehe – Glad you liked it! =)

****

Jen -- !! Never give up on me! =) lol but np with adding you the thanks to the reviewer thingy magjigy (haha this thing! =))

****

PriNcEsS-oF-D-c – Thanks! =) glad you think its "awesum" hehe and that I rule! Yay lol glad you like it =)

****

Potter-fan1993 – lol H/Hr shippers are the best! =) hehe glad you like my story and think it's the best H/Hr! -- haha too kind =)

****

Lily – hmm.. your review submitted twice =)… haha that's cool =) yea Harry Potter isn't that childish =) I think I already sent you an e-mail about how to submit.. atleast I hope I did =) lol

****

Weirder -- Glad you love my story so far! =) lol sorry for the long update!! Just 4 months 1 day after your review =) can't die yet!! Hehe – 2 reviews! =)

****

Mrs. orlando bloom – I'll never not update. Are you taking 6 Pre-AP/AP classes… along with Marching Band last semester?? If you are and you are able to do all of the h/w and projects and write a story… then you can ask me how long it takes to write a story =). I'll always update no matter how long it takes. And this chapter is longer. Just not that much.. but a good half a page or more =)

****

Crazy4 everything with candy – LOL wonderful.. umm.. story =) lolol the review spot is used to review! Hehe but can't wait till the next episode =)

****

Viv – hehe the story won't end yet =) going to have 20 Chapters.. and I'm not sure how its going to end either… but we shall see =) glad you like my story so much! =)

****

EnchantedDreamer1 – Haha do you really want to know why I didn't update earlier? =) hehe basically 6 Pre-Ap/AP classes… and marching band.. haha doesn't give me much time to do anything other than… haha didn't give me time at all actually =)

****

Peak of Truimph – haha I'm the same way =) I love stories to end happily =) I love Disney movies and stuff hahaha they are guaranteed to end happily ever after =) 

****

Becc-gallanter – glad your friend told you about my story =) haha thanks! =) ((for thinking that this is the best story which H and Hr are married)) sorry for the long wait! =)

****

Hana-potter – I'm glad you like my two stories… I'll definatenly continue.. just slowly – that's cool that you can read and write French and English both fluently =)

****

Nicole – lol I wrote more! =) hehe glad you like it! =) sorry for the wait! =( Thanks for Reviewing =)

****

Hyperactivelilfreak – lol I'll continue.. just slowly =) glad you like it lol =) haha thanks for the review =)

****

Hermione obsessed fan – haha cool =) glad you love it =) – yea I hate r/h too =) lol H/Hr forever =) lol

****

Elle – Ack! We can't let you die lol so here is more =) and for you.. only 16 days later =)

****

Dreamingbutstillbored – haha yea the story needs more suspense I think… any suggestions? Glad you like it and glad you'll tell your friends =) haha

****

Clara – Perhaps I was waiting for your review till I updated? =) hehehehe well Congrats! You're my 400th reviewer!! ((perhaps I was waiting for that as well?)) or I just didn't have time =) lol which is more than likely… haha yea I'll rush the ending by killing them all – muahahahaha =) j/k


End file.
